Star crossed lovers
by 1sweetlove
Summary: AU Olivia is married to Jake Ballard. They have a 4 year old daughter named Kayla. When Olivia gets a new teaching job at the same college her ex boyfriend Fitzgerald Grant works, her perfect world gets turned upside down. Will she walk away from her perfect life for a life she has dreamed of for the last 15 years?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia reached over the empty space is her king size bed to turn her clock towards her. 11:59 pm. She laid back in her bed and tried to wrap her mind around the events that happened that day on her 35 birthday. Did I really just have a one night stand? She turned to her side of the bed and looked at her wedding picture on her nightstand. She put the picture face down._ I can't even face a picture of my husband_. She thought to herself reaching behind her fluffing her pillow. She reached under the cover and felt the warm liquid still dripping down her leg. She looked up when she heard her husband Jake come in the room and closed her eyes before he turned on the light. She silently prayed he would not try to have sex with her. She was relieved when she felt him kiss her softly on her lips and climb in the bed beside her. She shuttered at the thought of what he would do if he knew. Her heart raced at the thought of him finding out about her one night stand with the man who was the father of her child. The child he didn't know about. When she woke the next morning her head was resting on Jake's chest. His arms were around her. She thought about how she would move without waking him. She realized she could not get out of the bed without waking him. She took a deep breath and moved away from him. He woke up when he felt her lift his arm.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked pulling Olivia closer to him.

"Bathroom." Olivia whispered.

Jake sighed and let her go.

Olivia went to the bathroom and felt the dried liquid on her thighs. She quickly used the bathroom and turned on the shower. She came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later.

"I have to get ready for work." Olivia said as she walked over and kissed Jake on his ear.

She was being honest. She did have to be at work in less than an hour. The Dean of the liberal arts department had scheduled an early morning meeting with all of the new professors.

"I will see you later today baby." Jake said as he rubbed Olivia's arm.

Olivia dressed for work and was in the Liberal Arts Department conference room 45 minutes later. She listened to the dean discuss the college and the department policies. When the meeting was over she walked to her new office and turned on her computer. She looked at her online assignment to see which students had already turned in the first assignment.

"You're going to be my star student." Olivia said to herself reading the one paper that had been turned in early by one of her student's.

When she had finished reading the paper she left her office to get more tea from the professors lounge area. She dropped her cup and spilled her tea all over the floor when she saw the person standing next to the coffee machine in the corner of the room. The man turned around to see what the noise was. Olivia stared at him without saying a word.

The man looked at her and smiled.

"Olivia Pope. We meet again."

Olivia opened her mouth trying to speak. Finally the words in her mind found their way to her mouth.

"Fitz "she gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

11 hours earlier Olivia sat at the bar near the campus of her teaching job. It was her birthday. Her husband was in meetings all day and her baby was on a Disney cruise with her in-laws. She had just moved to Washington DC a week ago, and she didn't know anyone. She refused to spend her birthday home alone sitting on the couch drinking red wine and eating popcorn. Instead, she decided she would do something she never did, hang out with the locals and be normal.

"What are you drinking?" The bartender asked.

"Apple Martini." Olivia replied with a smile looking around the bar.

The bartender brought her drink and she looked through her phone, pretending to be reading something interesting. Fitz walked in the bar and paused when he got close to the crowded bar area. He looked around to see if he saw anyone familiar. He didn't. He took a seat in an empty chair and ordered a scotch. He glanced to his right and did a double take at the woman sitting at the end of the bar. She was looking through her phone and sipping a martini. She had on a simple white dress and pearl earrings. Her hair was straight on her shoulders and she paused every few seconds to pull a few strands off her face. He knew her, but from where he didn't know. He got up from his chair and walked closer to her. He paused his steps when he saw the side of her face. He continued his steps and paused when he was standing less than an inch away from her.

"Olivia Pope. I would have never thought you would be spending your 35th birthday at a bar."

Olivia looked up surprised that someone knew her, and even more surprised by the voice that was speaking. It couldn't be. She hadn't heard that voice in 15 years. Could it be? She turned around and put her glass on the counter when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Hi…" Olivia said

"Hi." Fitz said taking a seat next to her.

"You could have called." Fitz said.

"It was better if I didn't." Olivia said looking at her martini glass.

"Your daughter is fine." Fitz said.

Olivia looked at Fitz and put her hand on her face showing her wedding ring.

"My daughter is on a Disney Cruise right now." Olivia said seriously.

"15 years and still my Livvy." Fitz said smiling.

"How is your wife?" Olivia asked.

"She is brilliant and beautiful, but she is not you."Fitz said taking Olivia's hand and rubbing her wedding ring with his thumb.

"Olivia Pope." Fitz said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Fitz." Olivia said again.

Fitz stepped closer to Olivia and whispered in her ear.

"You taste just as sweet as you did 15 years ago."Fitz said brushing his lips over her white pearl earrings.

Olivia gasped as her breath caught in her throat.

Fitz smiled and turned around. He walked out of the professor's lounge without saying another word to Olivia. Olivia stood frozen in place, shocked by her first meeting with her new coworker.


	3. Chapter 3

10 hours before Olivia stood in the dingy motel room across from the bar. She wrapped her hands around her naked body trying to warm herself. She wasn't sure if it was the chill of the built in wall air conditioner or her body's excitement to see Fitz that was making her nipples hard. She looked at Fitz nervously.

"What Livvy?" Fitz asked walking towards her.

"If you don't want to do this put your clothes on and leave this motel room. We can pretend this never happened. Fitz said closing the space between them.

Olivia's lip trembled. She looked at her wedding ring and bit her lip. Fitz smiled.

"Don't worry Livvy. I'm not going to ask you to do anything that would break your marital vows. "

"You can still walk away." Fitz whispered in her ear as he lowered her to the bed.

Olivia's gut was telling her to put her clothes on and run, but her body wouldn't cooperate. Fitz smiled as he lowered his head to her thighs. Olivia's legs shook as Fitz spread them apart. Fitz licked her inner thighs until his tongue found her clit. Olivia gasped when Fitz put her clit in his mouth. She grabbed his hair and let out a loud moan. Fitz put more pressure on her clit before moving his tongue to her opening. He tasted her sweetness and Olivia tried to wrap her legs around his neck. Fitz reached for her legs and held them. He pushed harder on her legs as Olivia's breathing quickened and her hips started to shake. He slowed his licks and backed away from her. He smiled as he looked at her shaking legs.

"Fitz please." Olivia begged her lip still trembling. Fitz lowered his head to taste her again.

"No." Olivia said pushing his head away.

"I want to feel you." Olivia said with pleading eyes as she opened her legs wider. She knew she was drunk, but she didn't care. She had been dreaming of this night for 15 years.

Fitz looked at her intently. Searching her eyes trying to discover if this is what she really wanted. He didn't want her to do anything she would regret when she was sober."

"Fitz please." Olivia begged reaching for the loops on his pants.

Fitz smiled and looked tenderly at the woman he loved, but could not have for the last 15 years.

"Ok." He whispered.

He unbuckled the belt on his pants and pulled them down. He slid his boxers off his hips and stepped out of them. He pulled his shirt off and paused for a second while he stood naked before her pleading eyes. He climbed on the bed and grabbed each of her legs. He kissed her and savored the taste of her peach flavored lip gloss. He gently opened her mouth with his tongue. Olivia pushed her tongue into Fitz mouth and he moaned surprised by how aggressive she had become. He remembered her always being so passive when they were behind closed doors. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. Fitz tried to stay in control and slowly guided himself to her entrance. He lost it when he felt her slippery heat. He had been dreaming of her wet heat for 15 years. His slow strokes turned into hard pounds. Olivia moaned loudly and moved her hips to meet his thrust.

"I love you Livvy." Fitz said as a tear fell from his eye wetting the side of her face. The emotions he had been holding back for 15 years were coming to the surface.

Olivia's breathing hastened and Fitz lost all control when he felt her muscles tighten over his length. He spilled inside of her while exploring her mouth with his tongue. They lay in that same position for a few moments. Their bodies entangled with one another. Olivia suddenly looked around the room panicking. She pushed Fitz off of her and quickly jumped off the bed. She hurriedly dressed and shook her head. Tears were in her eyes.

"Livvy" Fitz said softly. Olivia grabbed her purse and quickly ran out of the room. She walked briskly back across the street to the bar and got in her car. Her hands were shaking as she started her car. She drove the 15 minutes to her new home an unlocked the door. She wiped the tears falling from her eyes and hoped her husband was not home as she walked up the stairs. She was relieved to find their bedroom empty. She quickly undressed and turned on the shower. She grabbed her loofa and scrubbed her skin with her cashmere scented body wash. She washed quickly and turned off the shower. She stepped out the shower and grabbed her bathrobe. She quickly put on her nightgown and got in bed. She stared at the clock on the nightstand. 11:45 pm.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia walked in her office and sat her lecture notes on her desk. She had just finished teaching her first class. She was happy that most of her students loved history just as much as she loved the subject. Her smile faded when she looked up and saw the person walking in her office. Fitz stood in front of her desk holding a manila folder. His expression was blank.

"Are we really not going to talk about what happened last night Olivia?" Fitz asked.

"There is nothing to talk about Professor Grant." Olivia said smiling at Fitz.

"There is a lot to talk about. There are 15 years of unspoken conversations we need to have." Fitz said sitting in the chair in her office.

"Olivia looked at her lecture notes."

"Come to lunch with me Olivia." Fitz said.

"No Professor Grant. I'm busy." Olivia said organizing her lecture notes.

"Come with me later to Mackenzie's swim meet." Fitz said.

Olivia's eyes widened and she looked at Fitz.

"Do not ever mention Mackenzie's name in front of me. Do not open Pandora's Box Fitz."

Fitz looked at Olivia's closed office door and walked over to her desk. Olivia scooted away from Fitz in her chair. Fitz put his hands on Olivia's chair and leaned down over her face. He quickly and softly kissed her lips. Olivia pulled back. They both looked up when they heard her office door open.

"Mommy!" Kayla said as she ran in Olivia's office.

Jake looked at the man standing behind Fitz desk.

Olivia tried her best to wipe the panicked look off her face and replaced it with a smile. Fitz quickly put the manila folder on her desk.

"As I was saying, my secretary divided all the history majors up by their last name. You will be advising students A-M and I will be advising students N-Z. Fitz said pointing at the list.

Advising starts next month so you should start looking at their curriculum sheets now. Your secretary can show you how to locate the advising folder on the professors section of the campus website.

"Thank you, Professor Grant. The dean showed me how to access the files this morning." Olivia said smiling.

"Well that's it then. Next time I will make sure my secretary drops of paperwork before she goes to lunch." Fitz said walking out of Olivia's office.

"Hi Baby." Olivia said as she walked over to hug Kayla.

"I'm not a baby." Kayla said as she clutched the small Disney plastic bag in her hand.

"I bought you this." Kayla said taking a tiara out of the bag.

"Now you can be a princess too mommy." Kayla said as she placed the tiara on Olivia's head.

"Thank you Kayla." Olivia said as she hugged Kayla again.

"My parent's brought Kayla back early, and I decided to bring you lunch since I missed your birthday yesterday. Jake said placing the plastic container on Olivia's desk.

"Thank you Jake." Olivia said giving Jake a quick kiss.

"Mommy can we go to the zoo?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah Kayla. I was just about to take my lunch break." Olivia said looking at her clock.

Jake smiled and grabbed Olivia's jacket.

"Ok, well it looks like I'm going to be taking the two most important women in my life to the zoo today."

Olivia put on her coat and Kayla ran in the hall.

"I love you Olivia." Jake said kissing Olivia passionately when Kayla had walked out of her office.

"I love you to Jake." Olivia said smiling and kissing Jake back.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia sat in her home office reading her students assignments. She was reading the papers and marking their homework grade next to their name on the roster. She told herself she would input the grades into the computer later on that night. She was so tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep when she had got home last night. She was afraid Jake would try to have sex with her in the middle of the night and discover her vagina was already dripping liquid that wasn't his. She walked to Kayla's room and saw that Jake had already put her to bed. He had left the princess story book he was reading her on her bed. She walked to their room. Jake was sleeping. The TV was on the sports channel. It wasn't that late. She looked at the clock on their bedroom wall. It was only 7:00. She jumped when she felt her phone ringing in her pocket.

Olivia Pope she said without looking at the caller ID.

"Mrs. Ballard. You didn't return in your daily attendance report. The dean needs all attendance reports before 9:00 at night." The dean's secretary said into the phone slightly annoyed with Olivia.

"Oh. I thought my secretary turned that in. I will be there in less than 20 minutes." Olivia said as she walked to her closet and put on her heels. She walked downstairs and grabbed her coat before walking out the door.

Olivia walked in the dean's office and saw the secretary had left. She kept walking to the dean's office and froze when she saw Fitz sitting behind the desk. Fitz looked up and smiled at Olivia.

"Those attendance reports should be turned in every day before you leave the campus." Fitz said.

"What are you doing in here Professor Grant?" Olivia asked Fitz.

"I stay late on Friday nights, so the dean can attend his son's basketball games." Fitz said standing up and closing the door behind Olivia."

Fitz leaned against the door.

"Now we will talk." Fitz said.

"Professor Grant…" Olivia said.

"Professor Grant." Fitz said walking closer to Olivia.

"We have a daughter together. She looks just like you, and because of what happened last night…We might have another daughter on the way. Fitz said looking at Olivia's stomach.

"No we don't. Do not say that." Olivia said walking back from Fitz.

"What it really be so bad if you were pregnant again Livvy?" Fitz asked walking closer to Olivia.

"Yes it would be bad! I'm married. I have a four year old daughter." Olivia said walking back until there was nothing behind her but the wall.

Fitz walked over to Olivia and put his hand on her trembling arms. He pulled her close to him. Olivia stood stiffly next to him. Fitz moved his hand over the front of her pants and quickly unbuttoned them. Olivia tried to move away from Fitz, but he held her arm tighter. He slipped his free hand into her pants and panties. He stuck his index finger in her wet core and smiled. He put another finger in her core and pumped his fingers inside of her. He felt her muscles wrap around his fingers.

"Tell me to stop." Fitz said as he pulled down her pants and panties.

Olivia bit her lip.

"Stop." she breathed out as she put her hand over Fitz hand stopping his moving fingers.

Fitz pulled his fingers out of Olivia and licked them.

"Not right now. You have to meet your daughter first, and then we can make more babies." Fitz smiled at Olivia before turning around and walking out of the deans' office. Olivia quickly pulled up her pants and grabbed her car keys. She ran out of the office, drove home and took a cold shower. She cried in the shower as she thought about the Pandora's box she had opened when she went in that motel room with Fitz.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia sat in the conference room listening to the Dean discuss the Liberal Arts department's current events. She kept checking her watch. She had to pick Kayla up from preschool in 15 minutes and the dean did not offer any indication of ending the meeting soon. She reached under the table for her phone. She started to text Jake and tell him to leave work to pick up Kayla. The dean ended the meeting as soon as she pressed Jake's name on her phone. Olivia sighed and got up from her chair. Fitz was standing at the end of the table talking to the dean. Olivia picked up her purse and walked away from the table. She stopped when she saw a girl run in the conference room and hug Fitz.

"Dad. You are going to be late for my swim meet."

Olivia closed her eyes. She knew who the girl was. She tried to walk out of the room without being noticed by Fitz.

"Olivia I need to speak with you before you leave." Fitz said looking up from his conversation with the dean.

The girl looked at Olivia curiously. She walked over to Olivia to get a closer look at her.

"You're Olivia Pope!" She said happily.

"You know who I am?" Olivia asked surprised.

The girl offered her hand to Olivia for a handshake.

"Mackenzie Grant. I read the history book you wrote. It is very interesting. I have a copy of the book in my dad's car. If you can wait a minute, I would love for you to sign my copy." Mackenzie said smiling.

"I…I'm kind of in a hurry." Olivia said.

"I understand." Mackenzie said calmer than she was a few seconds ago.

"It is nice to meet you Olivia Pope. I hope I see you around sometime." Mackenzie said as she walked away from Olivia and over towards Fitz.

Olivia quickly walked out of the room and out of the building. She tried to take her mind off the meeting with Mackenzie and focused on picking up Kayla from preschool. She looked at her phone when she heard it ringing. Fitz was calling her. She didn't even know he had her number. She ignored his call and parked in front of the preschool. She went in and got Kayla and made sure she was strapped in properly before driving off.

"Mommy I made you a picture." Kayla said holding up a picture.

"It's beautiful baby." Olivia said as she turned on the main street. She saw Fitz was calling her again and she ignored his call. She pulled into her garage and went in the house to make Kayla a snack. She then told Kayla to pick her favourite book and she read her a story. She turned her phone off and took a nap with Kayla in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll get the door." Olivia said getting up from the chair she was sitting in. Olivia, Jake and Kayla were watching a movie. Kayla was on the couch curled up next to Jake.

"Do you want me to pause the movie?" Jake asked.

"No." I will be right back. Olivia said walking to the kitchen to open the door.

She froze in place when she opened the door.

"What are you doing here?!" Olivia whispered harshly.

"Are you out of your mind? My husband and baby are in the next room!"

"You were rude to my baby. I don't let anyone get away with being rude to Mackenzie."

"I was not rude to her. I was in a hurry." Olivia said quietly.

"Baby who is at the door?" Jake called out.

"It's one of my colleagues asking about my lesson plan. I will be back in a minute." Olivia called into the family room.

Fitz smiled.

"It's been four weeks Olivia."

"What are you talking about Fitz?" Olivia asked.

"Step outside." Fitz said.

Olivia sighed. She looked back towards the family room. Jake was still sitting on the couch. She stepped outside and quietly closed the door behind her.

"You were never good at hiding things Olivia. I'm surprised Jake hasn't noticed any changes in the way you act or your body." Fitz said looking at Olivia's stomach.

Olivia stepped back and looked at Fitz confused.

Fitz reached in his pocket and pulled out a small white stick.

"Next time you take a pregnancy test. Don't throw the test away in your office trash can."

Olivia's eyes grew wide. Her whole body started trembling.

"Two lines do mean pregnant right Olivia?"

Olivia put her trembling hands over her face and wiped the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Now do you want to tell Jake or should I?" Fitz asked holding the pregnancy test in front of Olivia's face.

"Fitz." Olivia said calmly.

"Please do not do this."

"What do you want from me?" Olivia asked wiping the tears falling from her eyes.

"I want you." Fitz said.

"You're married." Olivia said.

"We have been separated for months." We are in the process of divorcing. Fitz said putting the pregnancy test back in his pocket.

"You can't have me Fitz. I'm married and I have a daughter."

"Mackenzie deserves to know the truth and I don't walk away from my children Olivia, so rather we are together or not, your husband will know that his wife is pregnant by another man." Fitz said stepping closer to Olivia.

"No!" Olivia said.

"He will divorce me and take Kayla away from me."

"You tell your husband or I will tell him." Fitz said.

"Fitz left Olivia standing outside her door and walked back to his car. Olivia wiped her eyes and walked back in the house.

"Everything ok baby?" Jake asked when Olivia came back in the family room.

"Yeah we were just discussing a project our students are supposed to be working on." Olivia said turning her attention back to the movie they were watching.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia stood outside Fitz house waiting for him to open the door. All the lights were off in his house. She looked at her watch and looked back at her car. She didn't want to come over, but Fitz held the trump card. Fitz opened the door a moment later. Olivia quickly followed him in the house and Fitz closed the door behind her.

"I didn't think you would come over. Fitz said smiling and reaching for her coat. I'm surprised your husband let you out the house this late." Fitz said as he put Olivia's coat in the closet.

"I told him I had a meeting in New York tomorrow and I needed to fly out there tonight, so I wouldn't be late tomorrow." Olivia said with a sigh.

"He believed that?" Fitz asked shaking his head.

"Of course. He has had never had a reason not to trust me before this happened."Olivia said looking at the floor.

Olivia looked around the room at Fitz home. There were family pictures on the fireplace of Fitz, his wife, and Mackenzie at different ages. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable standing in their living room. Fitz walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Olivia followed behind him. She took a seat on one of the barstools.

"Why am I here Fitz?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Aren't you going to ask about your daughter?" Fitz asked as he placed a bottle of water in front of Olivia."

Fitz smiled and walked over to Olivia. He pulled her off the barstool and took her seat sitting her in his lap.

"I want to know how you plan to explain this situation to your husband. It will be a very interesting story." Fitz said rubbing Olivia's stomach.

"Before you say anything Livvy you should know, no man ever forgets the last time he had sex with his wife. "Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear.

"So unless Jake can't do basic math, I would say you are fucked. I did fuck you pretty good that night. You begged for it. Remember Livvy." Fitz said kissing Olivia's black pearl earrings.

"Asshole." Olivia said trying to get up from Fitz lap.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back down and laughed.

Olivia looked up when she heard someone coming down the stairs.

"It's just Mackenzie coming to get some water." Fitz said tightening his hold on  
Olivia.

"Let me go Fitz. She can't know I'm here!" Olivia whispered.

"Why not?" Fitz said laughing not letting Olivia go.

"Fitz please. Not like this." Olivia begged.

Fitz paused before letting Olivia go.

"Over there." He said pointing to a door in the middle of the kitchen.

Olivia quickly walked to the door and opened it. She was standing in the pantry. She heard Mackenzie come in the kitchen.

"I forgot to take some water to my room dad." Mackenzie said opening the fridge door.

"You should be sleep Mackenzie. You have school in the morning." Fitz said.

"I know dad. I will there on time. I always am."

Mackenzie said closing the fridge door and walking back upstairs.

"You can come out now." Fitz said laughing.

Fitz walked over and took Olivia's hand. Come on. Let's go to bed. Fitz said pulling Olivia out of the kitchen and towards the stairway.

**The rest of this story will be in the M section. Thanks for** **reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Fitz locked his bedroom door and smiled at Olivia. He walked over to the bed and patted the spot next to him. Olivia looked around the room. There weren't any pictures of Fitz and his wife. There were not any perfumes on the dresser. There were not any signs of a woman living there. Olivia shook her head and stood by the door.

"No. I am not getting in your wife's bed." Olivia said not moving away from the door.

"Olivia Marisa has not touched this bed in months." She is not coming back.

Olivia looked at the floor. Fitz stood up and walked over to Olivia. He held both of her hands.

"What are you so afraid of Olivia?" Fitz asked tilting her chin up to look at him.

"How can you not want to know Mackenzie?" She adores you. I hope you know that.

"Was it that bad that you couldn't even call again Livvy?" Fitz asked.

"Do you know how hard that was for me Fitz?" Olivia asked wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"I know you had to leave Olivia, but why did you stop all contact. I could've explained the situation to Marisa and we could have worked something out."

"You knew I couldn't call Fitz. I was going to lose everything. My parents threatened to cut me off completely if I stayed in contact with you. They told me to forget about everything. They paid for everything Fitz. My tuition, my car, my housing, the only thing they asked was that I not get pregnant in college. I got pregnant by my professor. I didn't have a choice. I had to leave and I couldn't contact you anymore!"

"I didn't know you and Marisa would get divorced. She seemed be borderline stalking you when we were dating." Olivia said walking away from Fitz and to the bathroom.

"Do you know how much it hurts to not be able to tell Mackenzie the truth Olivia?" I did what you said. You wanted me to marry Marisa and never tell Marisa or Mackenzie anything about you. I did that 15 years ago, but I couldn't do it anymore Olivia."

"Olivia grabbed a towel out of the linen closet and washed her face. "

"Do you really think that it was just a coincidence you got hired at the university where I work?"

Olivia looked at Fitz confused.

"I recommended you for the job Olivia. I sent the recruiter to you. I wasn't expecting to see you until your first day at work. It was pure luck that you spent your birthday at the same bar I watch sports at every Sunday."

Fitz turned on the shower.

"I asked you Livvy if you really wanted this. I was not going to let you treat me like some one night stand and use me for sex. You begged for it, and I gave you wanted. You got pregnant and now we are having another baby."

Olivia looked at the shower and listened to the water.

"There is no turning back Livvy. You left before, you can't leave again, you will not take that baby away from me."

Fitz walked over to Olivia and cornered her on the sink.

"So Olivia it is time for you to tell me what you want. Do you want me and Mackenzie and our baby or do you want Jake? Because even if you do choose Jake,I'm not leaving my baby." Fitz said touching Olivia's stomach.

Tears fell from Olivia's eyes. She put her head on Fitz chest.

I want you and Mackenzie and this baby, and I want Kayla too." Olivia said crying.

"Jake is going to take her from me."

Fitz unbuttoned Olivia's pants.

"No, he is not." Fitz said kissing Olivia.

Fitz helped Olivia undress and into the shower. Fitz quickly undressed and stepped in the shower with Olivia. He pinned Olivia against the wall and pulled her legs around his hips.

"We will work it out Livvy." Fitz said as he kissed Olivia's tears away.

Olivia wrapped her arms tighter around Fitz neck and gave in to all the emotions she was feeling.

Olivia woke up early the next morning. Fitz was still in bed. She dressed for work and went downstairs to look for coffee. She paused when she heard someone walk in the kitchen.

"Hi…." Mackenzie said trying to figure out who the woman in her kitchen was.

"Olivia turned around and smiled nervously.

"Hi." Olivia said putting her coffee on the table.

Mackenzie's eyes grew wide.

"Olivia Pope!" Mackenzie said excitedly.

"What are you doing in my kitchen!? Did you come all the way over here to sign my book. I just bought another one of your books yesterday. I'm still reading it. Can you sign it?" Mackenzie asked quickly opening her backpack and pulling out two books.

Olivia smiled.

"Yeah. I will sign your books."

"Did you come here to see my dad?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes Mackenzie. I came to see your dad." Olivia said signing the books.

Mackenzie looked at Olivia and started jumping up and down holding her face.

"Are you my dad's girlfriend?!" She shouted gleefully.

Olivia looked at the floor and smiled.

"We are friends." Olivia said quietly.

"My dad is taking me out for dinner next week for my birthday. I will be 15. Will you come with us.'

"I don't…" Olivia started.

"Please." Mackenzie pleaded.

"Ok, I will go out to dinner with you two."

"Thank you Ms. Pope." Mackenzie said as she picked up her backpack.

"I have to go to school now. I will see you later."

Olivia stood in the kitchen and smiled. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door so she would be on time for work.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia was in her office reading the homework assignments her students had turned in last night. Jake had called and she told him the meeting in New York was cancelled and she took a quick flight back to DC. Fitz had called asking her to stay the night again. She told him she would, but not tonight. She looked up when she heard someone knocking on her office door.

"Come in." Olivia called out.

She looked surprised when Mackenzie walked in her office.

"Hi Ms. Pope. How are you?" Mackenzie asked smiling nervously and walking over to her desk.

"I'm fine Mackenzie. What can I do for you?" Olivia asked smiling.

I was wondering if you could help me with my homework. That is if your not busy. I know I just asked you to sign my books this morning. I promise I'm not stalking you. I just thought maybe you could help me." Mackenzie said hesitantly looking at the floor.

"You're not bothering me." Olivia said putting down the paper she was reading.

"I have to do a biography on someone I admire. I want to interview you." Mackenzie said taking a notebook out of her backpack.

Olivia smiled nervously.

"Ok." Olivia said looking at the clock on her desk.

"Are you married?" Mackenzie asked opening her notebook.

"Yes." Olivia said.

"Do you have any kids?"

Olivia paused before answering. Mackenzie looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Yes." Olivia said quickly.

"How many?"

"One. Her name is Kayla."

Where did you go get your bachelor's degree?"

"In California. Pepperdine University."

"Really? I was born in California. My dad used to teach at Stanford" Mackenzie said smiling.

Olivia looked away and nervously tapped her foot.

What is your favorite food and what food do you hate.

"I like shrimp scampi. I hate onions.

"I'm allergic to onions." Mackenzie said.

Fitz walked in and saw the panicked look on Olivia's face.

"Hi dad, I was just interviewing Ms. Pope for my homework assignment."

"Ms. Pope is late for our staff meeting so you will have to finish interviewing her later." Fitz said looking at Olivia.

"Ok dad. I will see you at home." Mackenzie said grabbing her backpack and running out of Olivia's office.

"You ok Livvy?" Fitz asked sitting in the chair by Olivia's desk.

"No. I'm not ok. I have to go pick Kayla up from preschool." Olivia said as she quickly grabbed her purse and walked out of her office.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia and Fitz were in the conference room designing a capstone project for history majors. She had gone to get Kayla from preschool and brought her along since Jake was still at work. They both looked surprised when Mackenzie walked in the room with takeout boxes.

"Hi dad. You told me you were working late with Ms. Pope so I stopped by a restaurant and bought dinner for you two. " Mackenzie said as she put the take out boxes in front of Olivia and Fitz.

"I got your favorite Ms. Pope." Mackenzie said happily.

Olivia smiled.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she opened the box.

"Oh is this your daughter?" Mackenzie asked looking at Kayla sitting on the floor with her coloring books.

"She is so cute!" Mackenzie said sitting on the floor.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

"You look just like your mommy." Mackenzie said opening one of the coloring books.

"You look like mommy too!" Kayla said happily.

Olivia looked at Kayla as she stood up to give Mackenzie a hug.

"You really think so!" Mackenzie said happily.

"Yes. You are pretty just like mommy." Kayla said.

Olivia looked at Fitz nervously. Fitz smiled and continued to write notes for their capstone project.

"Did you finish your homework Mackenzie." Fitz asked.

"Yeah most it. I just have to finish interviewing Ms. Pope." Mackenzie said sitting at the table and looking at what Olivia was writing.

"So when are you going to write another adventure book. Can you name one of your characters after me?" Mackenzie asked Olivia.

"It will be a few months before I start a new book, yes I can name one of my characters after you." Olivia said not looking up from her notes.

Fitz looked at Olivia and he could tell how tense she was.

"Mackenzie come sit by me. You are distracting Olivia. She is trying to work." Fitz said

Mackenzie sat next to Fitz and started playing a game on her phone. Kayla got up from the floor and climbed in the chair next to Olivia. She grabbed Olivia's fork and started eating her pasta.

"I'm hungry mommy." Kayla said.

"Eat the pasta, be careful not to poke your mouth with the fork." Olivia said moving the pasta in front of Kayla.

"Mya wants me to come over her house. I will see you later Dad." Mackenzie said putting her phone in her pocket.

"Goodbye Ms. Pope."

"It was nice to meet you Kayla." Mackenzie said to Olivia and Kayla before walking out the room.

"Be home by 9:00." Fitz called after Mackenzie.

"You ok Livvy?" Fitz asked when Mackenzie had left the room.

"Yeah. Let's just get the capstone project finished. I have to get Kayla ready for bed soon."

Olivia said as she handed Fitz the papers she had written so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia quickly grabbed clothes out of her closet and dressed for work. She had overslept and she was running late. She was tired and could barely stay woke. She put on her pants and sighed when they would not button. She tried sucking in her stomach as much as she could, but they still would not button. She grabbed a long shirt to cover her pants. Jake walked in the room as she was walking out the room.

"Hey baby. I thought you were sick today, so I didn't wake you. You have been sleeping a lot lately."

"Yeah it's getting close to midterms and I'm still designing my class project for the end of the semester. I finished the capstone project for history majors, so I should be able to work more on my own classes." Olivia said giving Jake a quick kiss and trying to walk past him.

"Olivia." Jake said grabbing Olivia's hand. You didn't get your period last month.

Olivia froze and looked at Jake.

"Yes I did. It didn't last long." Olivia said fumbling through her purse for her keys.

Jake closed the bedroom door and pulled Olivia towards their bed.

"No you didn't Olivia. Is there something you want to tell me?" Jake asked.

"No." Olivia said.

"I'm late for work Jake."

Jake stepped out of Olivia's way.

"You need to schedule a doctor's appointment. I think you are pregnant. "Jake said pulling Olivia off the bed and hugging her.

Olivia smiled and hugged Jake back.

"Ok. I will do that. I will call you on my lunch break Jake." Olivia said as she walked out of their bedroom.

Olivia sent an email to her students cancelling her first class. She walked to her office and closed her door behind her. She put her head on her desk and cried.

She looked up when she heard her doorknob turn. She thought she locked her door but she was wrong. Fitz walked in her office and paused when he saw her crying.

"What's wrong Livvy?" Fitz asked walking over to her desk.

Olivia stood from her chair and walked in front of Fitz.

"I can't do this anymore Fitz, I'm done. This was a mistake. This is what is going to happen. We are going to forget about that night in the motel. I don't know if this baby is yours or Jake's but I'm going to say its Jake's. He will never know any different. I can't throw away my marriage and possibly become a weekend parent to my daughter. My husband is a family attorney. This is over now Fitz."

Olivia tried to walk past Fitz. Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand.

"We are never over. I let you walk away 15 years ago. I will not let you walk away again."

Fitz pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button.

"Hi is this Jake Ballard. This is Fitzgerald Grant. Olivia is running late for work and I wanted to know if she was coming to her classes today. Her students are waiting on her." Fitz said looking at the panicked expression on Olivia's face.

"Oh she left already. Ok, I will tell her students to wait a few more minutes. Thanks Mr. Ballard." Fitz said as he hung up the phone.

Olivia looked at her ringing phone.

"Hi Jake." Olivia said looking at Fitz.

"Yeah I just got here. I'm about to walk in my classroom I will call you later." Olivia said hanging up the phone.

Fitz pulled Olivia to him.

"You are mine. You sent out an email that your class is cancelled. Use that time to think of what you will tell Mackenzie. Today is her birthday. The three of us are going out to dinner, and you are going to tell her you are her mom." Fitz kissed Olivia and let her hands go.

"I have a class to teach. I will see you in an hour." Fitz said walking out of Olivia's office.


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia arrived at the restaurant at 7:00. She was happy Jake was working late and he took Kayla with him to his office. She told him she was meeting with some of her co-workers and would be home in a few hours. She spotted Fitz and Mackenzie sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant.

"Ms. Pope. Thank you for coming." Mackenzie said standing up to give Olivia a hug.

"Happy birthday Mackenzie, this is for you." Olivia said handing Mackenzie a small box.

"Thank you." Mackenzie said as she opened the box.

"Wow you bought me diamond earrings, and a necklace." Mackenzie said surprised.

"Thank you. My own mom never even bought me diamonds before." Mackenzie said taking the earrings and necklace out of the box.

Olivia smiled and sat next to Fitz.

Fitz looked at Olivia and Olivia looked at her phone.

"Mom!" Mackenzie said when a tall dark skin woman walked up to the table.

Olivia and Fitz looked up.

Mackenzie stood up to hug the woman.

"What are you doing here Marisa?" Fitz asked.

"I know you didn't think I would miss my daughter's birthday Fitz." Marisa said sitting next to Mackenzie.

"Mom this is Olivia Pope. She writes those books I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Pope" Marisa said looking at Olivia curiously.

"Yes, you too." Olivia said.

Olivia pressed a button on her phone to call herself.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this call." Olivia said answering her phone.

"Yes Jake." Olivia said as if she was talking on the phone.

"Kayla fell. I will be right there." Olivia said quickly getting up from her chair.

"I'm sorry I have to go. My daughter fell and hurt herself."

Fitz looked at Olivia intently. He got up from his chair and followed Olivia outside. He grabbed her hand before she could reach her car door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Fitz asked.

"Kayla fell." Olivia said avoiding eye contact with Fitz.

"I know when you are lying Olivia."

"Fitz took Olivia's phone out of her other hand."

"You called yourself Olivia."

"So what, I'm not about to tell Mackenzie about this on her birthday when her mom is here." Olivia said pulling her hand away.

"If you don't tell her, I will right now. I don't give a damn about Marisa and I'm going to show you that." Fitz said walking back in the restaurant.

"Fitz." Olivia said quickly following behind Fitz.

Olivia stopped right before she reached the table. Fitz turned around and grabbed Olivia's hand pulling her towards the table. Marisa and Mackenzie looked confused.

"Dad why are you holding Ms. Pope's hand?" Mackenzie asked.

"Ms. Pope is my soon to be wife. She is also the woman who brought you into the world." Fitz said holding Olivia's hand tighter as she tried to loosen his hold on her and run out of the restaurant. Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist.

"You can stop the act Marisa. My fiance and I need to speak with our child. You need to leave." Fitz said holding Olivia tighter as she tried to run away.

"Oh my. I guess I will be going then." Marisa said getting up from her chair.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mackenzie asked when Marisa had left the table.

Olivia looked at the floor. She wiped the tears that were trying to fall from her eyes.

"No. It's not a joke Mackenzie." Olivia said quietly.

Mackenzie stood up from the table and walked over to Olivia.

"Is that why everyone says I look like you? Mackenzie asked staring at Olivia and touching her face."

"Hey don't cry." Mackenzie said.

Olivia looked confused.

"I'm not mad. I'm very confused though. This is awesome. Olivia Pope is my mom. Does this mean I get your books for free!" Mackenzie asked.

Olivia stared at Mackenzie is shock.

"Yes." Olivia said.

"Cool this is the best birthday present ever!" Mackenzie said hugging Olivia.

Olivia looked at Fitz shocked by Mackenzie's reaction. Fitz smiled at Olivia.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of my birthday mom?!" Mackenzie asked not letting go of Olivia.

"I don't know, whatever you want to do." Olivia said hesitantly.

"I don't care what we do. I just want to spend the day with you." Mackenzie said smiling at Olivia.


	14. Chapter 14

"So Ms. Pope, I mean mom. Can I call you mom?" Mackenzie asked after they had come home from the movie theater.

"You can call me anything you want Mackenzie." Olivia said trying to stay woke.

"Ok mom. None of my friends are going to believe this." Mackenzie said taking out her phone and standing next to Olivia to take pictures with her.

"I got Olivia Pope for my birthday! Thanks dad!" Mackenzie shouted jumping up and down in their living room.

"Will you stay here with us Ms. Pope? Can you move in with us? I mean I know you're married but you can get a divorce. My mom and dad got divorced, you can get divorced too right?" Mackenzie asked hugging Olivia.

Fitz looked at Olivia. He could tell she was getting overwhelmed by Mackenzie's fandom.

"Mackenzie go to bed." Fitz said pulling Mackenzie off Olivia.

"Please move in with us. You can bring Kayla with you." Mackenzie said not wanting to let Olivia go.

"Mackenzie." Olivia said prying Mackenzie's arms off her waist.

"I will do anything you want, but you have to go to bed now. It's late and you have school in the morning." Olivia said looking at her watch.

"Ok, I want you to stay here tonight. I will wake up early and cook you breakfast." Mackenzie said letting go of Olivia and running upstairs.

"I wasn't expecting that." Olivia said to Fitz when Mackenzie had gone upstairs.

"I told you Mackenzie would accept you." Fitz said hugging Olivia.

Olivia smiled.

"I have to go home and go to bed. I'm so tired." Olivia said reaching in the chair for her purse.

"You are home." Fitz said taking Olivia's purse from her.

"Mackenzie will be heartbroken if you don't stay the night." Fitz said smiling,

"Fitz, Jake is waiting on me to come home, and I have to take Kayla to preschool tomorrow. I can't stay here. I will see you and Mackenzie tomorrow."

"It's time to tell Jake the truth." Fitz said stepping back from Olivia.

"You need to be here with your family, you can take Kayla with you."

"Fitz, I'm married. If I take my child away from Jake, that is considered kidnapping. I have a long legal battle with a slim chance of winning. This is too much right now. I'm just getting used to the idea that I might only be able to see my baby on weekends when Jake finds out everything that is going on. I need to go home and think. Goodnight Fitz."

Fitz smiled and hugged Olivia.

"Ok, we will talk tomorrow. Goodnight Olivia." Fitz said walking Olivia to the door.


	15. Chapter 15

"Olivia Pope!"

Olivia turned around when she heard her name. It had been one week since she had told Mackenzie the news and her stalking fandom was getting really annoying. Olivia was in the mall shopping for bigger clothes. Mackenzie ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi Ms. Pope!" Mackenzie said. She had a bag of full cookies and a milkshake she had bought from the food court in her hand.

Olivia shook her head and smiled at Mackenzie.

"No more sugar." Olivia said taking the cookies and milkshake from Mackenzie.

"Why not?" Mackenzie asked as she tried to get her snacks back from Olivia.

"Because you are too hyper. When you calm down and stop screaming my name every time you see me, you can have more cookies." Olivia said taking Mackenzie's hand and walking towards her favorite clothing store.

"You shop here too? I love this store. Where else do you shop? Are you buying clothes today? Can you buy me something to? I think we wear the same size!" Mackenzie said loudly in the store.

"Let's get matching outfits." Mackenzie said happily.

Olivia took her wallet out her purse.

"Mackenzie, you can buy whatever you want, if you stop talking for 15 minutes." Olivia said as she pulled $200 out of her wallet.

"Thanks Ms. Pope!" Mackenzie shouted as she took the money away from Olivia.

"Damn how much sugar does that kid eat?" Olivia said to herself as Mackenzie ran to the other side of the store.

Olivia looked at her phone when she heard it ringing.

"Fitz." Olivia said as she answered the phone.

"Livvy where are you. I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight." Fitz said.

"I'm at the mall with your hyper child." Olivia said looking over to where Mackenzie was in the store.

"Well hurry up and meet me in my office in an hour. Bring Mackenzie with you." Fitz said.

"Ok Fitz. Does she always act like this Fitz? She seems like she doesn't even care about Marisa not being her mom."

"Well Marisa was hardly ever around. It has been mostly Mackenzie and me for the last few years."

"Ok Fitz. I will see you in a few minutes." Olivia said as she hung up the phone and walked to the counter to check out her purchases.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where are we going? Mackenzie asked Olivia when they had got in Olivia's car.

"I'm going to pick Kayla up from my house, and then we are going out to dinner with your dad."

"Can I meet your husband?" Mackenzie asked.

"Not today." Olivia said.

"Does your husband know about me?" Mackenzie asked

"Can we talk about this later Mackenzie?" Olivia asked as she drove in the direction of her house.

Mackenzie was quiet the rest of the way to Olivia's house.

"I will be right back." Olivia said when she had pulled into her driveway.

Jake had called Olivia when she got off the phone with Fitz and told her to come get Kayla since one of his clients called a meeting with him. Olivia didn't want to bring Mackenzie to her house but she did not have a choice. She had hoped Jake would not walk outside and see Mackenzie in her car. Olivia reached to open her door when Jake opened the door and was holding Kayla's hand.

"I saw your car in the driveway. My client has called me twice. I'm in a hurry. I will see you later tonight." Jake said letting go of Kayla's hand and kissing Olivia.

Jake started walking to his car and paused when he saw Mackenzie sitting in Olivia's car. He walked closer to her and opened the car door.

"Wow who is this? She looks just like you Olivia." Jake asked staring at Mackenzie.

Mackenzie stared at Jake for a few seconds and looked at the floor. Olivia walked over to her car. She saw the sad look on Mackenzie's face. She didn't want to tell Jake who Mackenzie was, but she couldn't deny Mackenzie in front of Jake and Kayla.

"She is my daughter Jake." Olivia said bracing herself for his reaction.

"Oh what did you sign up for some mentoring program or something?" Jake asked Olivia confused.

"No Jake. I had a baby 15 years ago. I never told you." Olivia said softly.

Jake stared at Olivia in shock. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"We will talk about this later. Come on Kayla." Jake said taking Kayla's hand and putting her in his car.

"Why are you taking Kayla?" Olivia asked.

"I'm cancelling my meeting with my client and taking my child to the park. I can't be around you right now Olivia." Jake said getting in his car and pulling out of the driveway.

Olivia leaned against her car and wiped the tears that were trying to fall from her eyes. Mackenzie got out of the car and hugged Olivia.

"I'm sorry Ms. Pope. Can you take me home? I need to be by myself right now." Mackenzie said in a sad tone Olivia had never heard before.

Olivia hugged Mackenzie.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. This is my fault. I'm going to take you to your dad now." Olivia said as she got in her car. She wiped her eyes again and started her car. She drove to the university and Mackenzie jumped out the car as soon as she parked. Olivia watched Mackenzie run in the building before driving back home to her empty house.


	17. Chapter 17

Jake sat on the park bench and watched Kayla play on the swing set. He looked at his watch and wondered what was taking his client so long to get to the park. She said she would be there 20 minutes ago. He smiled when a woman with blond hair and blue eyes walked over and sat next to him.

"You're late." Jake said.

"You changed our location." The woman said.

"You brought your daughter." The woman said.

"I had too. I don't want her around my whore of a wife."

"She is not a whore." The woman said laughing.

Jake looked at the woman and held her hand.

"Let's go for a walk." Jake said pulling her off the bench.

"Jake you can't be mad at her for something that happened before your marriage." The woman said as they walked over to the swing set.

"Hi Kayla. I missed you." The woman said reaching down to hug Kayla.

Kayla smiled at the woman and took Jake's hand.

"Daddy can we go get icecream now?" Kayla asked.

"In a few minutes Kayla." Jake said as he held Kayla and the woman's hand.

They walked along the bike trail in the park.

"She just acts so strange all of sudden. I know she is pregnant, and she is trying to hide it."

"Our anniversary is next week. I had planned something special for her."

"Jake Kayla needs you. Don't walk away from Olivia." The woman said.

"If I leave Olivia, I'm taking Kayla with me. I'm also taking my baby she is pregnant with." Jake said as he squeezed the woman's hand tighter.

"You know I won't leave your side. I followed you here all the way from California." The woman said.

"If only I had met you nine years ago. I would have married you and you would be Kayla's mother. That is how things should be. I think Olivia is hiding something big, and when I find out what it is, I'm going to divorce her and have the life I want with you. I will get full custody of Kayla and our newborn, and Olivia will see them every other weekend. I will wait a few months, start dating you, and then we will get married in a few years."

Jake stopped under a tree.

"I love you Jennifer." Jake said as he let go of Kayla's hand and kissed Jennifer.


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia put another box of Kleenex on the table and turned on the TV. She had finally managed to stop crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. She went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Fitz had been calling her for the last hour. She had called Jake, but he didn't answer his phone. She left a message on his answering machine asking him to come home so they could talk. She looked up when she heard someone knocking loud on her kitchen door. She jumped when she heard the glass start to shake in the kitchen window. She panicked wondering who could be knocking on her door so hard. The sun had just gone down and it would be dark in an hour. She slowly walked over and looked out the tinted glass. Fitz was standing on her doorstep. Olivia quickly opened the door before he knocked on her door again and shattered the glass.

"Fitz what are you doing here?" Olivia said opening the door looking at Fitz and the glass inside the door."

"Do not ever do that again." Fitz said walking past Olivia and into the house.

"I thought something had happened to you. I have been calling you for the last hour and your phone is off."

"Where is he?" Fitz asked.

"Jake?" Olivia asked.

"He is not here." Olivia said.

"I was worried about you Livvy. I almost broke your door. Come on. Get your purse, you are going to my house. I don't want you here by yourself when he gets back." Fitz said taking Olivia's arm and pulling her towards the living room to get her purse.

"Fitz I'm fine." Olivia said pulling her arm away.

Fitz let Olivia go and looked at her puffy eyes.

"Did he hit you?" Fitz asked touching Olivia face.

"No he didn't hit me. He just took Kayla and left." Olivia said staring into space as she leaned against the kitchen wall.

"He took my baby Fitz." Olivia said as tears started to fall from her eyes again.

Fitz walked past Olivia into the living room. He saw all the Kleenex she had used in a pile on the coffee table next to her purse and a family picture of her, Jake, and Kayla. He looked around the living room and saw several pictures of Olivia, Jake, and Kayla. There were wedding pictures, family vacation pictures, pictures of Olivia being given awards for the adventure history books she writes, pictures of Jake shaking hands with famous clients.

Fitz grabbed Olivia's purse off the coffee table and walked back in the kitchen. Olivia had slid down the wall and was sitting on the floor crying. Her face was in her hands.

"Livvy." Fitz said softly.

Olivia kept crying without looking up. Fitz sighed, He reached down and picked Olivia up and carried her in his arms. Olivia hid her face in Fitz shirt and kept crying. Fitz put her purse against her and grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter. He locked the door and carried Olivia to his car. He opened the passenger side door and put Olivia in the front seat.

"What's wrong with Ms. Pope Dad?" Mackenzie asked from the back seat.

Fitz had bought her a dozen jelly doughnuts to cheer her up. Olivia stopped crying when she heard Mackenzie speak. She wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine baby." Olivia said as she pulled her Kleenex out her purse and settled into her seat.

Mackenzie sat back in her seat and started eating another one of her doughnuts. Fitz pulled out of Olivia's driveway and drove to his house.


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia followed behind Fitz and Mackenzie as they walked in their house. She stood in the living room and looked around their house. She felt out of place looking at all of their family photos. Fitz walked over to Olivia and took her hand. Mackenzie grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Can I invite Mya over to watch a movie with me dad?" Mackenzie asked as she sat her doughnuts on the coffee table and grabbed her phone.

"Yeah. Don't stay up too late." Fitz said as he led Olivia towards the stairs.

"I won't. Goodnight dad, Goodnight Ms. Pope." Mackenzie said as she looked through her phone.

Mackenzie looked at the stairway to make sure Olivia and Fitz were upstairs. She went in the kitchen to make herself and Mya strawberry milkshakes. Mya was at the door a few minutes later.

Olivia looked around Fitz bedroom. Fitz led her to the bed. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. Fitz took her heels off and laid beside her.

"What am I going to do Fitz?" Olivia asked without opening her eyes.

"You're going to tell Jake about us, and you are leaving him." Fitz said rubbing Olivia's stomach.

Olivia sat up in the bed and climbed on top of Fitz. She lifted her shirt over her head and took her bra off. She snuggled her head in Fitz neck and closed her eyes. Fitz wrapped his arms around her back and held her. Olivia looked up when she heard her phone ringing. She reached for it on the other side of the bed and saw Jake calling her.

"It's Jake." She said sitting up and answering her phone.

"Hello." Olivia said into the phone.

Fitz ran his hands over her breast and down to her pants as she talked on the phone.

"You have been gone two hours Jake. You could have answered the phone." Olivia said.

"Yeah I know I'm not at home. I will be there in a few minutes so we can talk. Where is Kayla?" Olivia asked.

Olivia looked at Fitz as he unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her hips. Fitz stuck his hand in her panties and Olivia tried to move his hand away. Fitz lifted Olivia up and flipped her on her back. He pulled her pants and panties down her legs and threw them on the floor. Olivia sat up and tried to reach for her clothes. Fitz pushed her back down and spread her legs. He put her clit in his mouth and Olivia tried to push his head away.

"I'm at a restaurant Jake. I will be home in a few minutes so we can talk."

"What do you mean do I have any more secrets" Olivia asked Jake.

"Jake can we talk about this when I get to the house." Olivia said trying to keep her voice calm as Fitz put her clit in his mouth and pinned her hand to the bed. Olivia tried to move away from Fitz and he gripped her hips holding her in place.

Olivia closed her eyes and bit her lip. She paused before saying anything else.

"Jake the waiter is here. I will call you when I leave the restaurant."

"What do you mean why am I eating this late? Does it matter Jake?" Olivia said with her eyes closed.

Fitz stood up from the bed and put Olivia's legs over his shoulders. Olivia opened her eyes and put her hand on Fitz stomach to stop him. Fitz pushed her hand away and plunged into her fast and hard.

"Oh!" Olivia cried out and held her mouth.

"What? Yeah I'm ok. It was a spider on the table." Olivia said into the phone. She took the phone away from her ear and mouthed the word stop to Fitz.

Fitz leaned down and started kissing her metal stud earrings. He put his hands under Olivia's butt and plunged into her deeper. Olivia put the phone down and tried to hold in her moans. She picked the phone back up and looked at Fitz with pleading eyes. Fitz gave into her pleading and stopped his movements. Olivia sighed.

"Jake I will call you back. I'm holding up the waiter. Ok Jake Goodbye." Olivia said hanging up the phone.

Olivia dropped her phone and Fitz resumed his movements. Olivia moaned and started to shake underneath Fitz. Fitz moaned a moment later and spilled himself inside of her. He kissed Olivia passionately before pulling himself out of her. He pulled Olivia up and walked towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower and pulled Olivia in with him.

"Now let's hurry up, so we can go tell your husband you are leaving him."

Olivia smiled nervously as Fitz grabbed the soap and started to wash her up.


	20. Chapter 20

Olivia and Fitz walked downstairs where Mackenzie and Mya were sitting on the living room floor eating cookies and drinking milkshakes. Olivia looked at the empty doughnut box, box of cookies, empty milkshake glasses and shook her head.

"Looks like you two are having fun." Fitz said when he and Olivia walked in the living room.

"We are." Mya said without looking up.

"This movie is so funny."

Mya and Mackenzie laughed. Mackenzie stopped laughing and put her milkshake down when she saw Olivia staring at her.

"Sorry mom." Mackenzie said as she quickly grabbed her empty glass and took it in the kitchen along with the second milkshake she was halfway finished drinking.

Mya looked at Olivia awe struck. She quickly followed Mackenzie in the kitchen. You weren't joking. Olivia Pope is really your mom. Does this mean you get her books for free? Mya asked.

Fitz laughed when Mackenzie and Mya had walked in the kitchen.

"Too much junk food Fitz." Olivia said walking to the door.

"It's fine Livvy. She eats real food too. She just has a sweet tooth." Fitz said opening the door.

"We will we back in an hour Mackenzie. Don't go anywhere and don't invite anymore friends over." Fitz said before walking out the house following Olivia.

Fitz drove to Olivia's house and parked in her driveway.

"Wait here for me." Olivia said getting out of the car.

"I'm coming with you." Fitz said opening the door.

"No Fitz. Wait here. I will call you if I need you." Olivia said closing the car door.

Olivia walked in the house and Fitz sat in the car.

"Where were you, and why didn't you take your car?" Jake asked when Olivia had walked in their bedroom.

Olivia stood by the door trying to keep an ample amount of space between her and Jake.

"Jake." Olivia said looking at the floor.

"What!" Jake shouted.

Olivia jumped and put her hand on the door knob.

"I had an affair and I'm pregnant." Olivia whispered.

"You did what!? My wife is a whore!" Olivia flinched at his words.

"Whose baby is it Olivia?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure." Olivia said looking at the floor holding back the tears in her eyes.

"I give you everything you want and this is how you thank me? I moved to DC because you wanted to move here. I took my daughter away from her grandparents and everyone she knows so that you could get a new job in DC. Who is the guy Olivia? Is the father the same guy who fathered your love child?"

Olivia was quiet.

"Leave Olivia. Go be with him and your love child, but not do even think of taking Kayla out this house. You are a whore and I don't want my daughter learning your whorish ways. I'm divorcing you and I'm filing for full custody of Kayla. I will also be getting a paternity test on the baby when it is born, if it is mine, I'm filing for full custody and you will only see both of them every other weekend."

Olivia walked out the room and walked towards Kayla's room. Jake followed her in the hall and grabbed her arm.

"I said you are not taking Kayla!" Jake screamed at Olivia.

Olivia slapped Jake.

"You bitch!" He yelled and slapped Olivia in her face.

Olivia screamed and held her face. Jake held her arm tighter and tried to pull her down the stairs. Olivia pushed Jake and he lost his footing. He slipped and reached for the railing. He missed the railing and fell backwards down the stairs. Olivia looked on in horror as he fell down the steps and landed at the bottom with a loud thud sound. She ran down the stairs and saw blood coming from Jake's head. She screamed and started shaking. Fitz was standing outside the door. He heard her screaming and ran in the house. Olivia was standing over Jake crying and screaming. Fitz looked at Olivia and Jake and froze. He walked over to Olivia and tried to pull her out the house. Olivia was trembling and would not move. He picked Olivia up and carried her to his car. Olivia was still screaming when he put her in the car. Fitz walked back in the house and called 911.


	21. Chapter 21

Fitz walked back outside to his car. Olivia was still crying. He shook his head and opened the car door.

"Olivia. I need you to stop crying. Is Kayla in the house Olivia?" Fitz asked as he looked in his car for a napkin. He found a napkin and handed it to Olivia so she could wipe her face.

Olivia wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

"Yes, Kayla is in the house." Olivia said her voice raspy from crying so much.

"I'm going to get Kayla. I will be right back. Do not start crying again. Kayla cannot see you crying Olivia."

Olivia nodded her head yes and Fitz closed the car door.

Fitz walked back in the house and stepped over Jake's motionless body. He ran up the stairs and started opening doors until he found Kayla's room. She was in her bed sleeping. He picked her up and carried her downstairs stepping over Jake. She stirred but didn't wake up. He walked outside and laid her down in the backseat of his car. Olivia was still in the front seat. She had stopped crying but she was still shaking. The light from the moon was shining in the car and Fitz looked at her face. He could see a red mark on the side of her face.

"Did he hit you?' Fitz asked touching the side of Olivia's face.

Olivia flinched and nodded yes as she touched the side of her face. Fitz quickly stood up and closed the car door. He started to walk back in the house, but stopped when he heard police sirens.

The paramedics walked past Fitz and walked into the house. One of the police officers walked over to Fitz and another police officer walked over to his car with his flashlight. The officer shined the light on Olivia's face and opened the door for her to get out of the car.

"Can you tell me what happened ma'am." The officer asked.

Olivia looked at the officer and didn't say anything. A female officer walked over and took Olivia's hand.

"It's ok. You're ok. The officer said looking at Olivia's face."

The officer pulled out a camera and took a picture of Olivia's face.

"I'm Officer Henderson. I deal with domestic violence disputes." the woman said to Olivia.

The male officer walked over to the female officer.

"The paramedics say he is just unconsciousness." The officer said as Olivia and the female officer watched the paramedics load Jake into the ambulance. Fitz was in the house talking to the first officer who had walked over to him.

"I came home and I told him I'm pregnant and that I'm leaving him. He told me I couldn't take Kayla with me. I walked towards her room and he grabbed me. I tried to pull away and he slapped me and tried to pull me down the stairs. I tried to get out of his hold and he slipped down the stairs." Olivia said wiping the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes."

"Who is Kayla?" The officer asked.

"My daughter."Olivia said.

"How old is she?" The officer asked.

"Four. " Olivia said.

"Is she still in the house?" The officer asked.

"No, she is in the car." Olivia said.

"Ok. The paramedics are going to take your husband to the hospital. You and your daughter can stay here or you can leave, but you will need to come in and speak to an officer tomorrow."

"Ok." Olivia said nodding her head.


	22. Chapter 22

Fitz came back outside when the police had left. Olivia was looking at the ground and holding her face. Fitz walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm ok." Olivia said.

"You stay out here with Kayla. I'm going to go in the house and pack some clothes."

Olivia walked in the house and packed an overnight bag for herself and Kayla. She walked to her mirror and grabbed her foundation. She tried to cover the red mark on her face, but it was still noticeable. She pulled her hair over her face, and it was barely noticeable. She walked back out the house a few minutes later and got in Fitz car.

The car was silent the short distance to Fitz home. Fitz got out the car and unlocked the house door. Olivia got out the car and got Kayla out the back seat. Fitz opened the door and was surprised by the loud music that was playing. Mackenzie and Mya were standing on the living room chairs throwing popcorn at each other.

"That's enough girls." Fitz said grabbing the remote and turning the music off.

Mya and Mackenzie jumped off the chairs.

"Sorry dad. I will clean up the mess tomorrow." Mackenzie said happily.

"Ms. Pope you came back and you brought your daughter!" Mackenzie said as she ran up to Olivia.

Kayla woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Where are we mommy?" Kayla asked looking around the room.

Olivia looked at the mess in the living room and shook her head.

"Come on Kayla. We are staying here tonight." Olivia said as she followed Fitz towards the stairs.

"Mackenzie it's time for bed." Fitz said.

"Why do I have to go to bed? It's Friday dad." Mackenzie asked.

Mya grabbed the cookies off the table when her phone rang.

"My mom is outside. I will see you tomorrow Mackenzie." Mya said as she ran out the house.

"Mackenzie show Olivia one of the guest rooms and go to bed." Fitz said.

Fitz walked up the stairs and to his bedroom.

"I want to walk mommy." Kayla said.

Olivia put Kayla down and they followed Mackenzie up the stairs.

Kayla stopped outside a door painted pink, the light was on and she walked in the room.

"This room is pretty. Whose room is this? Kayla asked.

"This is my room!" Mackenzie running in the room and doing a flip.

Kayla walked over to the dresser and looked at Mackenzie's trinkets. She picked up a heart shaped picture frame.

"Who is this lady?" Kayla asked.

"That's me and my mom!" Mackenzie said as she pulled a handful of jolly ranchers out of a small wire basket on her dresser.

"Where is your mommy?" Kayla asked looking around the room.

"She is in California." Mackenzie said.

"She doesn't live here?" Kayla asked.

"No, but I will visit her in California for Thanksgiving and Christmas." Mackenzie said.

"Come on let me show you your room." Mackenzie said as she ran out of her room.

"This can be your room." Mackenzie said as she opened the door.

"This guest room has a bathroom in it. The other two guest rooms share a bathroom, so you will like this one better." Mackenzie said as she walked in the room.

Mackenzie looked at her phone when she heard it ringing.

"Goodnight Ms. Pope. Goodnight Kayla." Mackenzie said as she ran out of the guest room.

Olivia got Kayla settled and walked back to Fitz room. Fitz was in the shower. Olivia took off her clothes and got under the covers. She closed her eyes and opened them when she heard Fitz come in the room.

"You ok Livvy?" Fitz asked pulling Olivia close.

"Yeah, I'm fine Fitz." Olivia said snuggling closer to Fitz.

"You sure?" Fitz asked rubbing Olivia's stomach.

"Yes Fitz. My doctor's appointment is Monday."

"I love you Livvy." Fitz said.

"I love you to Fitz." Olivia said.

Fitz rubbed Olivia's stomach until they both fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Olivia was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. Fitz and Kayla were still sleeping. Mackenzie walked in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning Ms. Pope." Mackenzie said.

"Good morning Mackenzie." Olivia said looking up from her tea.

Mackenzie took a seat at the table next to Olivia.

"Are you and your daughter going to be living with us now?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes." Olivia said smiling at Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie I need to talk to you about something?" Olivia said.

"What is it Ms. Pope?" Mackenzie said.

Olivia put her tea mug on the table and looked at Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie do you understand that I'm your mom?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah…sort of." Mackenzie said.

"I mean you're my dad's girlfriend right?" Mackenzie asked.

Olivia smiled.

"I mean I like your books, so I'm glad you're my new mom." Mackenzie said.

"Mackenzie." Olivia said reaching for Mackenzie's hand.

"Do you understand that Marisa is not your real mom?"

Mackenzie paused before answering.

"That's what confuses me. I've always known my mom so how can she not be my mom?" Mackenzie asked.

"My dad says you're my real mom, but that doesn't make sense because I've never met you before. I think he is just saying that because he really likes you." Mackenzie said getting up from the table to pour herself another glass of orange juice.

"You even told me you only have one kid and that's your daughter Kayla." Mackenzie said seriously.

"Mackenzie when you were born I couldn't keep you. I wanted too but I couldn't. Your dad married Marisa, but she is not your mom." Olivia said trying to make Mackenzie understand.

Mackenzie sat her juice down on the table and shook her head.

"No that didn't happen. Marisa is my mom Ms. Pope. I have to go call my mom." Mackenzie said as she quickly walked out of the kitchen.

Olivia stood up from the table and poured out her tea in the sink. She waited a minute before walking back upstairs. Fitz was still asleep. Olivia climbed in the bed next to Fitz and let the tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks.


	24. Chapter 24

"Where's my mommy?" Kayla asked as she ran in Mackenzie's room.

"She is in my dad's room." Mackenzie said without looking up from her phone. She was looking through her phone at pictures Marisa sent of her new house in California.

"Can you take me to her?" Kayla asked walking over to Mackenzie.

Mackenzie sighed,

"Yeah." Mackenzie said dropping her phone on her bed.

"Mackenzie took Kayla's hand and led her to Fitz room.

"What is it Mackenzie." Fitz called from his bedroom.

"Your daughter wants you Ms. Pope." Mackenzie said as she stood outside the door.

Olivia got out the bed and put on her robe. She opened the door and Kayla and Mackenzie were standing outside the door.

Kayla ran in the room and sat in the chair by the window. Olivia stood in the doorway waiting for Mackenzie to walk in the room. Mackenzie looked Olivia over and turned and walked back towards her room without speaking.

"Mackenzie come in here!" Fitz called after Mackenzie.

Mackenzie turned back around and walked back to Fitz room. She walked past Olivia and walked over to the nightstand and picked up the book Fitz was reading.

"Yeah dad?" Mackenzie asked looking through the book.

Olivia walked back in the room and sat on the bed next to Fitz. Kayla looked out the window at the swimming pool in the backyard.

"What is your problem Mackenzie?" Fitz asked.

"I don't have a problem dad." Mackenzie said without looking up from her book.

"Kayla asked me to take her to her mom, so I brought her to Ms. Pope."

"Can I go over Mya's house now?" Mackenzie asked putting the book down.

"No you cannot go over Mya's house today. We are spending the day together as a family." Fitz said.

"We can't have family day, my real mom is not here." Mackenzie said looking at Olivia.

"Mom wouldn't want me to have family day with your girlfriend and her daughter dad." Mackenzie said looking at Fitz.

"Marisa is not your mom Mackenzie." Fitz said.

"Yes she is." Mackenzie said.

"I really like your books Ms. Pope, but you can't replace my mom." Mackenzie said looking at Olivia.

"Mackenzie stop it." Fitz said.

"No! You are telling me my whole life is a lie dad." Mackenzie shouted as she started crying.

Kayla looked at Mackenzie crying.

Olivia walked over and pulled Mackenzie into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Mackenzie." Olivia said.

Mackenzie pushed away from Olivia and ran out of Fitz room.


	25. Chapter 25

Fitz walked out of his room and followed Mackenzie to her room. Olivia stayed with Kayla and turned on the TV.

"Mommy why are we over your friend Fitz house? Where is daddy?" Kayla asked.

"Daddy is not feeling well and mommy came to see her friend." Olivia said.

"Are you really Mackenzie's mommy?" Kayla asked.

"Yes Kayla." Olivia said.

"I don't want you to be her mommy." Kayla said as she walked over and climbed on Olivia's lap.

"Why not, don't you like Mackenzie?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to share my mommy." Kayla said crossing her arms.

Olivia hugged Kayla and smiled.

"Mackenzie." Fitz said walking in Mackenzie's room.

Mackenzie was sitting at her desk crying.

"Mackenzie I didn't mean to make you upset." Fitz said.

"Dad I'm fine if Ms. Pope is your girlfriend and you want her to be my mom, but don't say I can't see my mom anymore." Mackenzie said wiping her eyes.

"Mackenzie you can still visit Marisa." Fitz said.

"Can I still go see mom for Thanksgiving and Christmas?" Mackenzie asked.

Fitz felt like he was being pulled in two different directions. On one hand he wanted Mackenzie to spend the holiday with Him and Olivia and on the other he understood why Mackenzie wanted to see Marisa like they had planned before they separated. Fitz looked at Mackenzie crying.

"Yes, you can still go see Marisa for Thanksgiving and Christmas." Fitz said.

"Can you please try to be nice to Olivia and Kayla." Fitz said.

"Olivia really is sorry and if you give her a chance she wants to explain things to you."

"I don't need an explanation from Ms. Pope Dad. I will be nice to her and Kayla." Mackenzie said walking over to her dresser to grab a Kleenex.

"Come on. Let's go out for breakfast." Fitz said said as he walked over to give Mackenzie a hug.

"Ok dad." Mackenzie said smiling as they walked out of her room and back to Fitz room.

"Hey Kayla do you want to play video games with me?" Mackenzie asked taking Kayla off Olivia's hands so she and Fitz could get dressed.

"Yeah!" Kayla said as she ran out the room and followed Mackenzie downstairs.


	26. Chapter 26

Kayla grabbed Olivia's hand as they got out of Fitz car and walked towards the restaurant. Mackenzie sat next to Fitz and Kayla sat next to Olivia. The waiter came and took their orders shortly after they sat down.

"What will everyone be drinking this morning." The waiter asked.

"Orange juice and I will have bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast." Mackenzie said smiling at the waiter.

"Ok." The waiter said writing down what Mackenzie said.

"And he will have the same as me." Mackenzie said nudging Fitz.

Fitz smiled.

"Yeah. The same thing." Fitz said to the waiter.

Olivia raised her eyebrow at Fitz.

"We always order bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice." Fitz said to Olivia.

"Mommy I want pancakes." Kayla said.

"Two orders of pancakes and two orange juices." Olivia said to the waiter.

Mackenzie answered her phone when she heard it ringing.

"Hello?"

"No I can't right now. I will come by your house later today. Bye Mya." Mackenzie said as she quickly hung up the phone.

"Mommy when are we going home?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah Ms. Pope when are you going to see your husband." Mackenzie said smiling at Olivia.

Fitz slapped Mackenzie's leg.

"Ouch. What she is married dad." Mackenzie said rubbing her leg.

"I'm going to see him later today." Olivia said as she pulled her hand sanitizer out of her purse.

"I'm sure he misses you." Mackenzie said smiling.

Olivia smiled.

"Fitz." Olivia said rubbing the hand sanitizer on her hands.

"Stop it Mackenzie." Fitz said as the waiter brought their drinks.

"Kayla you're going to see your daddy today." Mackenzie said smiling at Kayla.

"Ok that's enough." Olivia said picking up her purse.

"Mackenzie let's go. Outside right now." Olivia said standing up from her chair.

Mackenzie didn't move from her seat. Fitz cleared his throat.

"Now!" Olivia said hitting her hand on the table.

Mackenzie jumped. She got up from her chair and followed Olivia outside.

"You can be mad at me, but you will not bring Kayla into this." Olivia said as they stood outside the restaurant.

"Now we are going to go back in there and you are not going to mention Kayla's dad again." Olivia said as she cornered Mackenzie by the wall of the building.

"Ok Ms. Pope." Mackenzie said quietly.

Olivia stepped away from Mackenzie and walked back in the restaurant. Mackenzie walked behind Olivia and sat back at the table. The waiter brought their food and Mackenzie ate without saying anything to anyone else.


	27. Chapter 27

Olivia and Fitz were in the police station getting a copy of the police report. Kayla and Mackenzie were waiting outside in the car. They had just left the restaurant and wanted to stop by the police station before visiting Jake in the hospital.

"Why are you looking in Mommy's purse?" Kayla asked as Mackenzie took Olivia's purse off the front seat.

"Because your mommy's purse is better than my purse." Mackenzie said as she opened Olivia's Prada bag.

"Now that is a pretty pink." Mackenzie said as she opened the pink lipstick tube in Olivia's purse.

"She really likes lip gloss." Mackenzie said as took the peach, strawberry, and watermelon lip gloss out of Olivia's bag.

"I want to look pretty too." Kayla said as she watched Mackenzie put on the lipstick and lip gloss using the mirror in Olivia's purse.

"Pick one." Mackenzie said holding out the different lip glosses.

"I want this one." Kayla said taking the strawberry lip gloss from Mackenzie.

Mackenzie put the lipstick and lip gloss back in Olivia's purse.

"She has a lot of credit cards." Mackenzie said as she opened Olivia's wallet.

"Mommy!" Kayla said as Olivia opened the car door.

Olivia frowned when she saw her purse wasn't in her seat.

"Here is your purse Ms. Pope." Mackenzie said handing Olivia her purse.

"Mackenzie you know better than to mess with things that are not yours." Fitz said as he saw the shocked expression on Olivia's face.

"What dad? I just wanted to be pretty like Ms. Pope." Mackenzie said smiling.

Olivia sighed and sat back in her seat. She closed her eyes and took a nap until they arrived at the hospital.

Olivia took Kayla's hand as they walked to the hospital entrance. She walked to the receptionist desk and asked what room Jake was in.

"Jake Ballard is in room 902. The doctor says only family can visit him."

"I'm his wife." Olivia said.

"Your girlfriend is married." Mackenzie whispered next to Fitz.

Fitz shook his head.

"Dad are you going to stay here with me while Ms. Pope and Kayla go visit her husband?" Mackenzie asked.

"I will be back in a few minutes Fitz." Olivia said as she took Kayla's hand and walked towards the elevator.


	28. Chapter 28

Olivia walked in Jake's room and looked at all the monitors that were on him. His head was bandaged. He was sleeping. Kayla looked at Olivia before walking further in the room.

"It's ok." Olivia said as she let Kayla's hand go.

Kayla walked over and sat on Jake's bed.

"Daddy?" Kayla whispered as she touched Jake's hand.

Jake opened his eyes and looked around the room. He looked at Kayla confused. Olivia stood by the door without saying anything. Jake opened his mouth to speak.

"Where is my wife?" Jake asked looking at Olivia.

"What?" Olivia said confused.

"Where is Jennifer?" Jake asked.

"Who?" Olivia said trying to figure out who Jake was talking about.

"Kayla, where is your mommy?" Jake asked.

Kayla looked confused.

"Jennifer Ballard where is she is?" Jake asked Kayla.

"Who?" Olivia said.

"Jennifer is daddy's friend mommy." Kayla said.

"His friend?" Olivia asked confused.

"She was at the park with me and daddy yesterday. He kissed her under the tree." Kayla said.

"What?" Olivia asked tears started coming to her eyes.

"Daddy said he loves Jennifer." Kayla said smiling at Jake.

"Where is my wife?" Jake asked confused.

"Who are you?" Jake asked Olivia.

"Can you please call my wife?" Jake asked Olivia.

Olivia shook her head and walked in the hallway. She saw a doctor walking towards Jake's room.

"What is wrong with my husband?" Olivia asked as the doctor walked to Jake's door.

The doctor sighed.

"It seems your husband has amnesia. He doesn't remember you. He thinks he is married to a woman named Jennifer. The woman came to visit him an hour ago while he was sleeping.

Olivia looked at the doctor in shock. She walked back in the room and saw Jake talking to Kayla.

"Tell your mommy I love her, and that I want her to come see me later." Jake said to Kayla.

"Ok." Kayla said confused.

"Bye daddy." Kayla said as she jumped off Jake's bed and ran in the hallway.

Olivia followed behind Kayla in the hallway. She grabbed Kayla's hand and pushed the button for the elevator.

She walked back in the lobby and saw Mackenzie, but Fitz was not with her.

"How is your husband Mrs. Ballard? Mackenzie asked Olivia.

Fitz walked out of the bathroom.

"How did it go?' Fitz asked looking at the bewildered expression on Olivia's face.

"He doesn't remember me." Olivia said.

"He thinks he's married to some woman named Jennifer." Olivia said as she sat down in one of the chairs.


	29. Chapter 29

Mackenzie walked in the kitchen and made herself a strawberry milkshake. She was waiting for Mya to come over. They had got home an hour ago and Mackenzie was glad to be back at home. Kayla was sleeping and Olivia and Fitz were in Fitz room. Olivia came downstairs and walked in the kitchen.

"I thought I told you no more sugar." Olivia said as she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

Mackenzie laughed.

"I thought you would take a hint that you have overstayed your welcome Mrs. Ballard."

Olivia turned around and popped Mackenzie in her mouth.

"Ouch!" Mackenzie cried holding her mouth.

"My name is not Mrs. Ballard. It is Olivia Pope. My students call me Ms. Pope. You are not my student. You are my child and you will call me mom from now on!" Olivia shouted standing over Mackenzie.

Mackenzie put her milkshake down and turned around when she heard Fitz walk in the kitchen.

"Dad your crazy married girlfriend hit me in the mouth!" Mackenzie shouted.

"That is enough Mackenzie. Whether you like it or not Olivia is your mom! Kayla is your sister and that baby Olivia is pregnant with is your sibling. You will do what your mother says from now on and that is final!" Fitz shouted at Mackenzie.

"She's pregnant?" Mackenzie said sitting down gasping for air.

"You got your married girlfriend pregnant dad?" Mackenzie asked.

"Are you sure it's even yours? She obviously has no morals if she is married and dating you." Mackenzie said shaking her head at Olivia.

"This is too much for me. My mom does not want me around this drama. I already told her you are dating a married woman. She says I can come live here if I want. I'm staying in California. I'm not coming back after thanksgiving break." Mackenzie said as she walked out the kitchen and ran upstairs to her room.


	30. Chapter 30

Fitz looked at his phone when he heard it ringing on the nightstand.

"What is it Marisa?" Fitz said as she answered the phone.

Olivia looked at Fitz and looked at the clock wondering why Marisa was calling this late.

"Mackenzie is a drama queen. Olivia did not hit her that hard." Fitz told Marisa.

"Mackenzie is fine Marisa. I will not let her disrespect Olivia. Yes Olivia will discipline her. It doesn't matter if she wasn't around before."

"No Mackenzie cannot come stay with you." Fitz said into the phone.

"I know what we agreed too. I'm not letting anyone mistreat Mackenzie." Fitz said clearly annoyed with Marisa.

"You did not adopt her. You do not have any rights to Mackenzie, and if you keep calling Olivia names you will never talk to Mackenzie again." Fitz said angrily into the phone.

Fitz hung up the phone while Marisa was still talking.

"I'm sorry Olivia." Fitz said.

"She always does that. She calls Marisa when she doesn't get her way. Fitz said.

"We do need to go talk to her to try and make her understand why you left." Fitz said sitting up in bed.

"I know." Olivia said.

"I want to talk to her but she has completely shut me out." Olivia said pulling the covers off her.

"She is still up. I will try again." Olivia said getting out of the bed.

Fitz followed Olivia out of his room and into Mackenzie's room.

Mackenzie was sitting in her chair reading a book. She looked up when Olivia and Fitz walked in her room.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say dad and Ms. Pope. Oh excuse me I forgot you want me to call you mom. I'm not interested in anything you have to say mom. Yeah that's sounds better right mom?" Mackenzie said to Olivia.

"Mackenzie…" Olivia started.

Mackenzie walked over to her desk and put her headphones in her ears. She picked up her iPod and started listening to music.

Fitz walked over and snatched the earphones out of Mackenzie's ears.

"We want to talk to you Mackenzie." Fitz said.

"You can talk, but I'm not listening." Mackenzie said.

Fitz stared at Mackenzie and stepped back.

"Come on Livvy. I don't want Mackenzie to see a side of her dad she hasn't seen before." Fitz said taking Olivia's hand.

"We will talk tomorrow Mackenzie. Your attitude needs to be gone by then." Fitz said as he took Olivia's hand and walked out of Mackenzie's room.


	31. Chapter 31

"Alright Mackenzie. You have had the whole night to calm down. Now we will talk." Fitz said as he and Olivia walked in Mackenzie's room.

Mackenzie looked up from the book she was reading and stared at Olivia. Her lip started to tremble and her eyes started to water.

"Why dad?" Mackenzie asked with tears in her eyes.

"What is it about this woman that is so special!" Mackenzie shouted at Fitz.

"You never looked at mom the way you look at this woman. You act like she is the reason the sun rises and sets. Why couldn't you look at mom that way? You are the reason mom left dad." Mackenzie said wiping her eyes.

"I want things to be the way they were. You can't move this woman and her daughter in and then tell me she is pregnant. I like being an only child. If you want another kid, it should be with mom not this woman." Mackenzie said reaching for the Kleenex on her dresser.

"Mackenzie." Fitz said.

"No dad it is not ok. I was fine with you dating her because I like her books, but you telling me she is pregnant by you. You telling me that she is going to replace my mom. I do not like that."

"You don't even spend time with me anymore. You are always to busy chasing after this home wrecker." Mackenzie said looking at Olivia.

Olivia looked at Mackenzie and Fitz.

"I need to go outside and get some air. I'm going to take Kayla for a walk." Olivia said as she walked out of the room.

"Livvy." Fitz called after Olivia.

Olivia kept walking until she got to Kayla's room.

"Put your shoes on baby. We're going for a walk." Olivia said as she woke Kayla up.

"Can we go get pancakes?" Kayla asked smiling at Olivia.

"Yes we can go get pancakes." Olivia said smiling at Kayla.

"Fitz I'm taking your car. I will be back in an hour." Olivia called as she walked past Mackenzie's room with Kayla.

Fitz shook his head and sat next to Mackenzie on her bed. He put his arm around Mackenzie's shoulder.

"You will always be special to me Mackenzie. It doesn't matter how many babies I have with Olivia, they can't replace you. I will start spending more time with you Mackenzie." Fitz said hugging Mackenzie.

"You're still daddy's princess." Fitz said smiling at Mackenzie.

"Ok." Mackenzie said as she leaned her head on Fitz chest.

"Now can you please be nice to Olivia and listen to what she has to say." Fitz asked Mackenzie.

"Yes." Mackenzie said standing up.

"I will go make us breakfast." Mackenzie said.

"Bacon, eggs, and toast." Mackenzie and Fitz said as the same time as they walked out of Mackenzie's room.


	32. Chapter 32

"Fitz I need you to take me to get my car. I'm going to the hospital to see Jake." Olivia said after she brought Fitz car back an hour later.

Fitz and Mackenzie were in the living room watching football.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Fitz asked.

"No I'm just going up there with Kayla. I'm going to try to find out more information about Jennifer."

"Ok." Fitz said as he stood up from his chair."

"Mackenzie are you coming with us?" Fitz asked.

"No dad. I'm watching the game. Can you pop more popcorn before you go dad?" Mackenzie asked Fitz.

"Yeah sure." Fitz said as he walked in the kitchen to put another bag of popcorn in the microwave.

Kayla walked over to the coffee table and picked up some of the Jolly Rancher soft candies Mackenzie had put on the table.

"Can I have some of these?' Kayla asked.

"Sure take as many as you want." Mackenzie said without looking at Olivia.

Kayla grabbed a handful of the candy and put it in her pocket.

"Come on Kayla." Olivia said as she reached for Kayla's hand and walked back outside and waited for Fitz to come outside.

"Mackenzie will listen to what you have to say now." Fitz said as he opened his car door for Olivia.

"Ok." Olivia said nonchalantly. She had too much other stuff on her mind to get worked up about Mackenzie.

Fitz dropped Olivia off at her house and she drove to the hospital. She walked in Jake's room and paused when she saw a woman sitting next to Jake. The woman turned around when she heard Olivia and Kayla come in the room.

"Hi." The woman said nervously.

"Hi Jennifer." Kayla said as she walked over and gave Jennifer a hug.

"Hi Kayla." Jennifer said looking at Olivia.

"Why are you in my husband's room." Olivia asked Jennifer.

"Olivia." Jennifer said

"So you know my name." Olivia said.

"There is a lot that Jake needs to tell you." Jennifer said.

"Yes I can see that." Olivia said nodding her head.

"How long have you been seeing my husband?" Olivia asked Jennifer.

"I'm not going to talk about this now. I will talk about this when Jake gets out of the hospital." Jennifer said as she picked up her purse and walked out of the hospital room.

Olivia looked in the hallway stunned that Jennifer had just walked past her. Jake was still sleeping.

"Come on Kayla let's go." Olivia said taking Kayla's hand.

Olivia drove to her house and made herself a cup of tea. Kayla went to her room and played with her toys. Fitz called Olivia a few minutes after she got to her house.

"Hello?" Olivia said.

"Is everything ok, do you need me to come up there?" Fitz asked.

"No. I'm fine. I will talk to you when I get back to your house Fitz. I just stopped by my house for a few minutes."

"Ok. Call me if you need me Livvy." Fitz said.

"Ok." Olivia said as she hung up the phone.

Olivia went in the living room and turned on the TV. She laid on the sofa and fell asleep watching a movie that she had left in her blue ray player.


	33. Chapter 33

Olivia opened her eyes when she heard her phone ringing. It was night and she had fallen asleep on her sofa.

"Hello?" She said groggily as she answered her phone.

"Livvy where are you?" Fitz asked.

"I'm at home Fitz." Olivia said sitting up on the sofa.

"Are you feeling ok?" Fitz asked.

"I'm fine Fitz. I just fell asleep watching TV." Olivia said as she walked upstairs to her bathroom. She grabbed a towel out of her linen closet and washed her face. She turned on the water to brush her teeth.

"What time are you coming home?" Fitz asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I will be back over there in a few hours Fitz." Olivia said putting toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"Mackenzie misses you." Fitz said.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I miss Mackenzie too." Olivia said into the phone.

"I will call you back in a few minutes Fitz. I just woke up." Olivia said as she stood in front of the bathroom sink.

"Ok. I will see you in a few hours Livvy." Fitz said before hanging up the phone.

Olivia brushed her teeth and went to check on Kayla. She was sleeping. Olivia walked downstairs to her kitchen and took food out to make dinner for herself and Kayla.

She turned the TV to the news channel as she made her shrimp pasta. An hour later she went upstairs and got Kayla so she could eat. Olivia turned the TV to cartoons for Kayla.

"Mommy are we staying here tonight?" Kayla asked after she had finished eating her pasta.

"No we are going back over my friend Fitz house." Olivia said.

"Why can't we stay at our own house mommy?" Kayla asked.

"Do you want us to stay here tonight?" Olivia asked Kayla.

"Yes mommy." Kayla said walking over and hugging Olivia.

"Ok baby." We will stay here tonight." Olivia said smiling.

Olivia took Kayla's hand and led her to the family room.

"How about mommy pops some popcorn and we watch a marathon of your favorite movies." Olivia said to Kayla.

"Yeah!" Kayla said as she climbed on one of the white leather chairs in the family room.

Olivia came back a few minutes later with a bowel of popcorn. She sat on the floor and Kayla jumped off the chair to sit beside her. She started looking through her blue ray collection.

"Let's watch this and this." Kayla said as she started putting movies in a pile.

"Ok." Olivia said smiling as she took one of the movies from Kayla.

Kayla put the bowel of popcorn on the floor and they both sat in front of the TV to watch one Kayla's favorite princess movies.


	34. Chapter 34

Olivia and Kayla had fell asleep in front of the TV. Olivia thought she was dreaming when she heard her phone ring. It kept ringing and pulled her out of her restless sleep.

"Hello?" Olivia said.

"Livvy." Fitz said.

"Hi Fitz." Olivia said sitting up.

"Are you coming over?" Fitz asked.

"No, not tonight. Kayla wanted to stay home, so we watched some of her favorite movies." Olivia said standing up and stretching.

"Ok Livvy. " Fitz said.

"I've got bad news." Fitz said.

"What is it?" Olivia quickly asked concerned.

"The dean wants me to go to a conference with him. I'm leaving tomorrow and I will be canceling my classes. I only teach on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, so my students will be getting three days off. I won't be able to go to the doctor with you tomorrow."

"Oh." Olivia said sadly.

"That's ok." Olivia said looking at Kayla sleeping on the floor.

"I need you to do me a favor, if it is too much for you I can ask someone else?"

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"Can you keep Mackenzie while I am out of town? She will behave. If it is too much for you I can ask the neighbor to keep her for a week." Fitz said.

Olivia laughed.

"She is still my child Fitz. You don't have to pawn her off on the neighbors. I will keep her while you go to the conference." Olivia said as she took the popcorn bowl in the kitchen.

"Ok. Thanks Livvy. I will call you in the morning to see how your doctor's appointment went."

"Goodnight Fitz." Olivia said as she hung up the phone.

Olivia carried Kayla to her room and put her to bed. She took a quick shower and went to bed thinking about her doctor's appointment. She couldn't wait to see her baby on the ultrasound machine.

* * *

Olivia dropped Kayla off at preschool and waited in the doctor's office. She had canceled her morning classes. She was hoping the appointment would not take too long, because the students in her afternoon class were doing a presentation today.

"Ok Ms. Pope." Dr. Bennet said as she finished Olivia's papsmear.

"Your cervix is closed, and according to your blood work you are six weeks pregnant." I'm writing you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and I want to see you back here in four weeks.

"Ok." Olivia said as she hopped off the table and got dressed.

The doctor came back a few minutes later with the prescription for prenatal vitamins and Olivia's follow-up instructions.

Olivia left the office and quickly drove to the university so she could be on time for her class. Fitz called her as she was walking out her office and to her class.

"How is everything?" Fitz asked before Olivia could say hello.

"Everything is great Fitz. Can I call you back in an hour? My class is about to start."

"Ok, don't forget to go by the house and pick up Mackenzie." Fitz said.

"I won't." Olivia said as she hung up the phone.

Olivia sat in her class and tried her best to pay attention to her students' presentations. Her mind kept wondering. She felt delighted and relieved to find out exactly how many weeks she was. She was certain Fitz was the father of her baby. When her class was over she drove to Fitz house. She walked in the door and saw Mackenzie looking through the kitchen cabinets. Mackenzie rolled her eyes at Olivia when she saw her walk in the kitchen.

"Mackenzie get in the car. I have to go pick up Kayla. Do not make me late." Olivia said as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I'm not going." Mackenzie said as she took a box of Twinkies out of the cabinet.

"Where are your clothes?" Olivia asked after she noticed Mackenzie didn't have any bags packed.

"They are in my closet where they belong." Mackenzie said stuffing one of the Twinkies in her mouth.

Olivia walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to Mackenzie's room.

"I could of used birth control, or better yet kept my legs closed." Olivia muttered to herself as she pulled clothes out of Mackenzie's closet and threw them on her bed. She found a suitcase in her closet and packed the clothes. She looked through her dresser drawers and grabbed a few pairs of socks, bras, and underwear. She finished packing the suitcase and went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"If you are not out this house by the time I put this suitcase in my car, I will come back in here and drag you out." Olivia said as she walked out the house.

Mackenzie looked at Olivia carry her suitcase out the house and put it in her trunk. She quickly emptied the rest of the Twinkies in her purse and walked out the door. She walked past Olivia and got in the passenger side of her car. Olivia went and locked Fitz door and started her car. She pulled out of his driveway and drove towards Kayla's preschool.


	35. Chapter 35

"I'm hungry _mom." _ Mackenzie said as Olivia parked in front of Kayla's preschool.

"Can you buy me a bacon cheeseburger and fries?" Mackenzie asked as she took another Twinkie out of her purse.

Olivia snatched Mackenzie's purse.

"I said no sugar." Olivia said as she took the Twinkies out of Mackenzie's purse and threw them in the trashcan outside her car door.

"Hey you just threw away my snacks!" Mackenzie yelled.

"No fast food. I'm cooking when we get home. I have fresh fruits and vegetables for you to snack on.

Mackenzie folded her arms and bit her lip.

"I'm going to tell my dad you threw away my cakes!" Mackenzie yelled.

"I will tell him myself. " Olivia said as she handed Mackenzie her purse and closed the car door.

"Mackenzie!" Kayla said as she got in the backseat of the car.

"Are you coming over our house?" Kayla asked.

"Yes unfortunately." Mackenzie mumbled.

Olivia glared at Mackenzie. Mackenzie looked at her phone and was quiet the rest of the way to Olivia's home.

Olivia unlocked her door and Kayla ran into the family room to turn on cartoons. Olivia put her keys down and went to the laundry room to get some towels for Mackenzie's room. Mackenzie looked around Olivia's kitchen. She walked to the fridge and opened the door. She turned her nose up when she saw the fridge was filled with fruits, vegetables, and bottled water. There was an entire shelf full of fruit and vegetable snack packs.

"You don't have any food." Mackenzie said when Olivia walked in the kitchen a few minutes later.

Olivia reached in the fridge and handed Mackenzie a carrot snack pack with vegetable dip.

"You don't any have chicken nuggets or hot pockets?" Mackenzie asked Olivia.

"No. I try not to buy processed food." Olivia said.

"You don't have any sodas either?" Mackenzie asked looking around the kitchen.

Olivia handed Mackenzie a bottle of coconut water.

"No sodas." Olivia said smiling.

Mackenzie took the bottle of coconut water from Olivia and rolled her eyes.

"Where is your guest room?" Mackenzie asked as she put the bottled water and carrots on the counter.

Olivia put the pasta she had just gotten out of the cabinet on the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Mackenzie followed her upstairs.

"This is your room." Olivia said as she walked in one of the rooms.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"This is your guest room. I don't have or want my own room at your house." Mackenzie said as she dropped her suitcase on the floor.

"I already have a room at my mom's house, and I will see her next month in California for thanksgiving." Mackenzie said looking around the room.

Olivia closed the door and leaned against it.

"I think you are failing to understand a few things Mackenzie." Olivia said.

"I decide if you go see Marisa next month. If you don't fix your attitude soon, you will not be going to California for Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"You can't decide that!" Mackenzie yelled.

"Let me tell you what I can do Mackenzie." Olivia said walking over to Mackenzie.

"If I wanted too, I could go to the courthouse tomorrow and get an order for joint custody and this room would be your room every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. " Olivia said seriously.

"Since your dad loves me so much and I love him too." Olivia said smiling.

"We would not have to go to court. I would simply say, 'Fitz I want joint custody of Mackenzie,' and he would say sure Livvy. He would pack your bags and drop you off at my house every weekend until my divorce is finalized and I move in with Fitz."

"So Mackenzie I suggest that you get a reality check really fast." Olivia said as she opened the door.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." Olivia said as she walked out of Mackenzie's room.


	36. Chapter 36

"Hello?" Olivia said after she had put the pan of lasagna in the oven.

"How is the love of my life doing?" Fitz asked.

"I'm fine. I miss you." Olivia said smiling.

"What are you wearing?" Fitz asked

"Pajama pants and a sweater." Olivia said smiling.

"I'm thinking of sneaking away tonight so I can make love to you, and flying back here tomorrow morning ?" Fitz said.

"Don't tease me Fitz." Olivia said.

"I owe you whatever you want when I get back in town Livvy." Fitz said.

"Why what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"The dean's secretary overbooked his schedule. He needs me to go to a meeting in Boston next week Saturday and Sunday. I'm sorry Livvy. I really hate being away from you especially since you just moved back in town less than two months ago." Fitz said miserably into the phone.

"It's ok Fitz. We work together. We see each other most of the day." Olivia said reassuringly.

"It looks like I will be traveling a lot this semester. I need to find someone to keep Mackenzie. I paid the neighbor to keep her last semester when I had to go on business trips. I don't want to overwhelm you. I know Mackenzie can be a handful." Fitz said.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that Fitz."

"About what Livvy?" Fitz asked confused.

"I want Mackenzie to start staying with me every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday and when you have to go on business trips." Olivia said.

Fitz laughed.

"Are you sure Livvy. You are pregnant and you really don't need the extra stress. You are already in the middle of a divorce." Fitz said sounding concerned.

"We both are in the middle of a divorce. I can handle Mackenzie Fitz. I'm her mom. She needs to realize that. I want to spend time with both of my kids together." Olivia said.

"Ok Livvy." Fitz said.

"I will send her to you every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. If she is too much for you, let me know and I can start keeping her again full time." Fitz said.

"How has she been behaving?" Fitz asked.

Olivia smiled.

"She is fine. I let her know if she wants to go to California, she has to lose the attitude." Olivia said.

"Yeah she does need to work on that. Marisa is still calling me asking me to let Mackenzie move to California. I'm ignoring her calls." Fitz said.

"I'm going to have a talk with Marisa." Olivia said.

"No Livvy. You don't need the stress. I can handle Marisa." Fitz said.

"Ok Fitz." Olivia said.

"I love you Livvy." Fitz said.

"I love you too Fitz. I'm going to catch up on grading some papers and I will call you when the kids are asleep." Olivia said.

"I will be waiting." Fitz said

Olivia smiled and hung up the phone.


	37. Chapter 37

Olivia had washed the dishes and she was watching TV with Kayla and Mackenzie in the family room. She looked at the clock and saw it was getting late.

"It's time for bed." Olivia said as she looked around the room for the TV remote. She spotted it on the floor next to Kayla but she did not feel like getting up from her comfortable chair.

"Goodnight Mommy." Kayla said as she jumped up from the floor and walked over to the chair where Olivia was sitting." Kayla climbed in Olivia's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Goodnight baby. I love you." Olivia said as she hugged Kayla back.

"I love you too Mommy." Kayla said as she jumped off Olivia's lap and ran upstairs.

Mackenzie put her PlayStation Vita in her purse and stood up from the floor. She rolled her eyes at Olivia and Kayla and turned to walk out of the family room.

"Mackenzie." Olivia called out before Mackenzie could reach the doorway.

Mackenzie turned around and looked at Olivia.

"Come here." Olivia said.

Mackenzie walked over to Olivia. Olivia smiled and reached up to give Mackenzie a hug. She thought Mackenzie would roll her eyes and walk away. She was surprised when Mackenzie reached down and hugged her. Mackenzie wrapped her arms around Olivia and sat down in her lap. She hid her face in Olivia's neck and didn't say anything. Olivia was shocked. She hugged Mackenzie back and breathed in the berry scent of her hair. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. Olivia broke the silence.

"Are you ready to talk?" Olivia asked softly, with more emotion in her voice than she intended.

Mackenzie nodded her head yes without looking up from Olivia's neck.

"Ok." Olivia said as she unwrapped her arms and sat up in the chair. Mackenzie stood up. She looked at Olivia wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Let's go get some tea." Olivia said smiling as she turned to walk towards the kitchen.

Mackenzie sat at the table and waited for Olivia to make the tea. She focused on the glass centerpiece in the middle of the marble table.

Olivia placed a cup of tea in front of Mackenzie and sat across from her.

"I met your dad in college. It was my sophomore year and Fitz was a new professor at Stanford. He taught two classes. US History from 1492 to 1877 and Western Civilization from the year 1500. I took both of his classes. His US History class was my first class and his Western Civilization class was my first class after lunch." Olivia said smiling.

"Marisa taught the second half of US history. I took her class right after my first class with Fitz."

Mackenzie looked up when Olivia said Marisa's name.

We didn't start out dating each other. Our relationship didn't start until a few weeks into the semester. I was in his office getting feedback on a paper that was due in his class. He flirted with me, I flirted back and we started dating soon after that. We were very discreet. We had to be. We were both breaking the school's code of conduct. Though were dating, I still had to earn every grade I got in his class. He gave me an F on one of the test in his class because I didn't study. We fought over the failing grade and I was mad at him for a week, but we got back together. Olivia said smiling.

"No one knew about our relationship. My parents were in NYC and they sent me money whenever I asked for it. Marisa had a crush on Fitz. She would always try to get him to go on a date with her. Fitz and I would laugh about her stalking him." Olivia said laughing quietly as she shook her head.

"Things were good, until I got pregnant. I was scared. I couldn't tell my parents. I told Fitz and he said he would marry me. I told him we can't because he would get fired and I would get kicked out of school if the staff members found out we broke the code of conduct. So we didn't get married. We kept dating and we were unsure of what we would do next. I went back to NYC for winter break and I didn't tell my parents I was pregnant. I didn't know how I was going to tell them that their daughter who made the dean's list every semester was pregnant by her professor. I called them and told them when I was 9 months pregnant with you. My due date was in a few weeks." Olivia said.

"They went ballistic." Olivia said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"They called me so many names. They called me a stupid whore. They said if I kept you, they were taking my car, not paying my tuition anymore and they were going to disown me."

"I was scared. My professors and other students were talking about me being pregnant. Fitz asked to marry me again, but I knew he would get fired if we got married, so I said no."

"When you were born, I sat out for a semester. I took care of you. My parents closed my bank account and they told me they were not paying my tuition for the next semester. They stopped paying my car note."

"They told me I had a choice. Walk away from the baby and Fitz and they would start paying for things again. I cried, because I knew I had to leave. I told Fitz and he said we could work it out. I told him to marry Marisa and for them to take care of you. Fitz married Marisa. He never told Marisa I am your mom. He told her he was in a relationship that didn't work out and that he was taking care of you."

"My parents came to Stanford and moved me to Southern California. I enrolled in Pepperdine and graduated with a degree in History. They told me to forget that I ever went to Stanford. I thought about you and Fitz every day. I got my master's degree and I married Jake. I thought about contacting Fitz, but I didn't want to ruin his perfect family. I never saw Fitz again until I moved to DC at the start of this semester. I saw Marisa a few times over the years at different conferences. She was always so happy and bragging on you and Fitz. I moved to DC and I met Fitz and here we are now." Olivia said.

"I am so sorry for not being there. I was wrong. I was scared and took the easy way out. I know I hurt you, but I hope you can forgive me." Olivia said looking at Mackenzie.

Mackenzie finished drinking her tea.

"Wow. That is quite a story." Mackenzie said.

"Thanks for telling me what happened between you and my dad." Mackenzie said standing up from her seat. She looked around the kitchen before walking over to Olivia.

"Goodnight mom." Mackenzie said as she quickly hugged Olivia and walked out of the kitchen,

Olivia sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes thinking of their conversation. She got up from her seat and washed out their tea mugs. She turned the kitchen light off and went to bed.


	38. Chapter 38

Olivia walked in Fitz house and upstairs to Fitz bedroom. She was advising some of his students while he was out of town at his business conference. She had looked for his advising notes in his office but couldn't find them. Fitz never was the most organized professor. She remembered how messy his desk was back in college. She had told him the folder was not in his office and he told her to check his bedroom. He said it might be on the table in the corner of the room. The pregnancy was making Olivia more tired than usual. She still had to pick Kayla up from Preschool and Mackenzie up from Mya's house. She had planned on finding the folder, picking Kayla up from preschool and going home and taking a nap. Mackenzie was in no rush to leave Mya's house so Olivia would pick her up before dark. She was surprised when she saw a woman in Fitz room. The woman was looking around the room and she didn't hear Olivia walk in the bedroom.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this house?" Olivia asked.

The woman turned around surprised to see Olivia.

"This is my house. The question should be what are you doing in my house. Did Fitz give you a key to our house?" Marisa asked Olivia.

"You do not live here anymore. What are you doing here!" Olivia shouted at Marisa.

"Hold up. Calm down. There is no need to get in a fight. I have been meaning to speak with you anyways about Mackenzie." Marisa said holding her hand up.

"I came here to pick up some important legal documents. I tried calling Fitz, but he is not answering my phone calls." Marisa said as she found the folder she was looking for in a wicker basket on her dresser.

"I don't care what you and Fitz have going on, but you need to leave Mackenzie out of it. When Fitz and I separated I told him whomever he decided to date needed to treat Mackenzie right. She told me you slapped her in the mouth. Do not hit her again." Marisa said walking over to Olivia.

"Now Fitz and I are discussing Mackenzie coming to stay with me in California. I left her in DC because this is where her friends are. Our agreement is for Mackenzie to stay with me in California for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and the whole summer." Marisa said pointing at a family picture of Marisa, Fitz, and Mackenzie.

"I don't care if you are Mackenzie's egg donor. You will not come here and act like her mother after I raised her for 15 years."

"So you can continue having sex with my husband in my bedroom and trying to take my place in Fitz heart, but you will not try and replace me in Mackenzie's life. I am her mom, her only mom. I will encourage her to respect you as her father's girlfriend, but nothing more than that." Marisa said as she walked back over to the window to put her heels back on.

"Now I am going to see Mackenzie at Mya's house before I leave for California in a few hours. You have a good day Olivia." Marisa said as she turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait a damn minute." Olivia shouted.

Marisa stopped walking and turned around to face Olivia.

"I thank you for taking care of Mackenzie when I could not, but I am her mother. If you ever want to talk to my child again, you will talk to ME first. Not Fitz, but Olivia Pope. If you do not realize and respect that I am her mother by next month, Mackenzie will not be visiting you for Thanksgiving or Christmas. She is already not visiting you for the whole summer, so you can cancel your summer vacation plans with my child. You will not be seeing my child today. As a matter of fact, you had better not even call her today. Stay away from Mackenzie and I will tell you when and what role you can play in my child's life.

Marisa shook her head baffled at what Olivia had just said.

"I'm telling Fitz about our conversation. I do not want Mackenzie around you." Marisa said as she walked out of the room with her folder and out of the house.

Olivia quickly walked over to the corner of the room and found the folder she needed to advise Fitz students. She walked out of his house and locked his door. She drove to Kayla's preschool and tried not to get upset at the confrontation she had with Marisa.


	39. Chapter 39

Olivia came out the shower and looked in her closet for a pair of jeans and a sweater. She had picked Kayla up from preschool and taken a nap, but she was still tired. She grabbed a cream colored sweater and jeans and dressed quickly. She had overslept and it was dark. She still had to go pick Mackenzie up from Mya's house. She grabbed her phone and called Mackenzie and she didn't answer her phone. She sighed and walked to Kayla's room to get her ready to go. Kayla wasn't in her room. She walked downstairs where Kayla was in the family room watching a princess movie.

"Kayla put your shoes on and get your coat." Olivia said as she turned off the TV.

"I was watching that movie mommy." Kayla whined.

"Come on Kayla. I have to go get Mackenzie." Olivia said as she walked in the kitchen and grabbed her car keys.

"Ok." Kayla said as she crossed her arms and walked to the other side of the room to get her shoes. She grabbed her coat out of the chair and ran in the kitchen with Olivia.

Olivia locked her door and went in the garage to start her car. She helped Kayla get in the backseat and drove towards Mya'shouse. Olivia called Mackenzie back when she parked outside of Mya's house, and she didn't answer her phone. She waited a minute before getting out of the car. She muttered to herself she would have to remind Mackenzie to turn her cellphone on as she walked to Mya's door with her hands in her pockets, trying to stay warm from the chill of the October DC night. She knocked on Mya's door and waited for someone to answer. Mya's mom came to the door a moment later.

"Hi can I help you?" Mya's mom asked Olivia.

"Hi I'm looking for my daughter Mackenzie." Olivia said trying to smile despite the chilly temperature outside.

"Your daughter?" Mya's mom asked.

"Yes." Olivia said nodding her head.

"I don't know who you are Miss, but Mackenzie's mom came to pick her up a few hours ago." Mya's mom said as she looked at Olivia curiously.

Mya walked in the living room and saw Olivia standing in the doorway.

"Ms. Pope!" Mya said happily.

"Who?" Mya's mom asked.

"It's Olivia Pope mom. She one of my favorite authors." Mya said

"Why is she here to see Mackenzie?' Mya's mom asked.

Mya paused and looked at Olivia hesitantly.

"Mackenzie says that Ms. Pope is her mom." Mya said.

Mya's mom laughed and shook her head at Mya.

"That is not funny, and I don't think Marisa would be too happy about her daughter calling another woman mom. " Mya's mom said sternly.

"Mom she told me Ms. Pope is her mom for real." Mya said insistently.

"That's enough Mya." Mya's mom said firmly.

"Where is Mackenzie?" Olivia asked Mya.

"That is none of your concern." Mya's mom said to Olivia.

"She said she was spending the day with her mom and that she would be at your house at 10:00. I don't know where they are right now. "Mya said looking at the floor not wanting to get in trouble with her mom.

"Go to your room Mya." Mya's mom said.

Mya walked back in the house with her head down.

"You are grounded." Mya's mom called out loudly as Mya walked away from the door.

"Do not come here asking about Marisa and Fitz child again." Mya's mom said as she slammed her door in Olivia's face.


	40. Chapter 40

Olivia had called Fitz and told him about Marisa and Mackenzie. Fitz was angry. He told Olivia to go to his house, get Mackenzie's birth certificate, and call the cops on Marisa. Fitz had tried calling Marisa and Mackenzie and neither one of them were answering their phone. It was 9:59 and Olivia stood outside her house with a police officer waiting for Marisa to drop Mackenzie off. Marisa pulled into Olivia's driveway and Mackenzie got out the car. Mackenzie looked scared when she saw the police officer standing next to Olivia. The officer walked over to Marisa and told her to get out of the car. Marisa opened her car door and stood outside her car.

"Mackenzie go in the house." Olivia said.

Mackenzie walked past Olivia and walked towards the house. She wouldn't look at Olivia.

"Stay right here Mackenzie." Marisa said.

"You know what I told you about going over people house you don't know." Marisa said rolling her eyes at Olivia.

Mackenzie turned around and walked back towards Marisa.

"Mackenzie I said go in the house!" Olivia yelled.

Mackenzie turned around to walk back towards the house.

"You do not move from that spot Mackenzie!" Marisa yelled.

Mackenzie stopped walking.

"I don't know what to do!" Mackenzie cried looking at the police officer.

"I need to see ID's, Mackenzie's birth certificate, an adoption decree, or custody papers." The officer said to Olivia and Marisa as he took his notepad out to write his report.

Olivia handed the officer her license and Mackenzie's birth certificate. The officer read the birth certificate and looked at Olivia's license.

"Ok." The officer said nodding his head. The officer took Marisa's driver's license.

"I don't have any custody papers for Mackenzie. Her father and I have been married 15 years. This woman showed up two months ago. Her father is out of town and I am taking responsibility for her until he gets back in town." Marisa said.

"Mackenzie Grant, Marisa Grant and Olivia Pope." The officer said as he looked at all the documents in his hand.

"Mrs. Grant. You need to show me proof that you have custody of Mackenzie, if you cannot do that, Ms. Pope has custody of Mackenzie by default. Ms. Pope can press charges against you for kidnapping Mackenzie. She has informed me that she wishes to press charges against you."

"What!" Marisa shouted.

"I'm placing you under arrest for kidnapping Mackenzie." The officer said.

"No!" Mackenzie shouted.

"Please mom don't press charges against my mom!" Mackenzie said as she pulled on Olivia's arm. Tears were in her eyes and she was crying.

"Mackenzie go in the house." Olivia said.

"No! Don't let them take my mom away." Mackenzie shouted.

"Go in the house!" Olivia said loudly.

Mackenzie kept crying and walked in the house.

"I need a moment to call her dad." Olivia told the officer.

The officer nodded at Olivia.

"Make it quick." The officer said.

"Fitz." Olivia said as Fitz answered the phone.

"Mackenzie is really upset about Marisa. What do you want me to do?" Olivia asked.

"Mackenzie and Marisa did not answer their phones when I called them several times over the last hour. Marisa needs to learn you are Mackenzie's mother and Mackenzie needs to learn not to avoid both of us by not answering her phone. Lock Marisa up!" Fitz yelled into the phone.

"Ok Fitz." Olivia said as she hung up the phone.

"Lock her up." Olivia said as she turned around to face Marisa and the officer.

"You can't do this!" Marisa shouted at Olivia.

The officer read Marisa her rights and placed her under arrest. Olivia walked in the house and Mackenzie was still crying.


	41. Chapter 41

Olivia stood outside of Mackenzie's door. She had tried to talk to her an hour ago, but she would not open her door. Her crying had stopped and Olivia knocked on her door again.

"Mackenzie can you please open the door. Your dad wants to talk to you." Olivia said as she stood outside Mackenzie's door. Olivia waited for Mackenzie's door to open. She heard it unlock a few seconds later. Olivia walked in the room and handed Mackenzie her phone. Mackenzie put the phone up to her ear and didn't say anything.

"Mackenzie." Fitz said when he heard her breathing into the phone.

"Mackenzie I'm leaving tomorrow from my business trip. I need to be there to fix this mess Marisa has made. I will see you tomorrow." Fitz said.

Mackenzie looked at Olivia and laughed.

"I am tired of you and Ms. Pope saying mean things about my mom. You are both wrong. I am not a puppet you can play with." Mackenzie said into the phone as she started crying again.

"You both turned my world upside down. You walked away from me Ms. Pope. You left me to get a damn degree. I do not forgive you. There was a girl in my class last year who was in the 8th grade and pregnant. She had her baby and she kept her baby and now she is in the 9th grade with me. She kept her baby and she is 14. You were 20 and you couldn't do the same because you cared more about getting a degree and becoming a college professor. My mom has taken care of me my whole life. She took me to school on the first day. She made my lunches. She taught me how to swim. She is the reason I win every swim competition I compete in. She is my mom! Just because I was unfortunate enough to come out of your whorish vagina does not make you my mom! My real mom says it takes more than opening your legs to be a mom and she is right. You are not my mom. You are a whore and an idiot if you think you can take my mom's place in my heart. "

"And you dad are a lovestruck puppy who is very smart in the book department, but lacking in the common sense department. You had a good woman and you left her to be with this whore. I am done with both of you. I am going to live with my mom in California. I do not have anything else to say to either one of you." Mackenzie said into the phone.

"Mackenzie!" Fitz shouted.

Mackenzie took Olivia's phone from her ear and threw it at the wall. It shattered and hit the floor. Olivia looked at her broken phone in shock. She reached down to pick it up off the floor.

"Get out of here now!" Mackenzie shouted at Olivia.

Olivia looked at Mackenzie in shock. She was hurt by her words and shocked that she had broken her phone. She felt herself getting very angry. She stared at Mackenzie trying to remain calm. She turned and walked out of the room when she realized how late it was. She did not want the noise to wake up Kayla, and she had to go to work in the morning. She took deep breaths and walked to her room.

"Fitz and I will deal with this tomorrow." Olivia said to herself as she walked in her bedroom and turned off the light.


	42. Chapter 42

Fitz had made it back to DC and he had just made it to Olivia's house. Mackenzie was in her room playing her PlayStation Vita. Olivia and Mackenzie hadn't spoken since their conversation last night. Fitz rang the doorbell and Olivia answered. Fitz kissed and hugged Olivia. She had bought another phone on her lunch break. Olivia had told him on the phone she wanted to drop the charges against Marisa. Fitz had told Olivia that he was going to have a talk with Marisa and Mackenzie. Marisa was at his house waiting for him to come home with Mackenzie. Fitz followed Olivia upstairs to Mackenzie's room. He opened her door and Mackenzie was surprised to see him.

"Get your things and lets go." Fitz said trying not to show how angry he was with Mackenzie.

Fitz walked out of the house and Mackenzie followed behind him. They did not say anything on the way to Fitz house. They walked in the house and Mackenzie was surprised to see Marisa sitting in the family room.

"Mom!" Mackenzie shouted.

Marisa stood up to hug Mackenzie.

"Sit down both of you!" Fitz shouted before they could walk over to each other.

Mackenzie sat in a chair on the opposite side of the family room. Marisa sat on the sofa, and Fitz sat in a chair across from the sofa.

"I will start with you." Fitz said looking at Mackenzie.

"What is your problem? You were fine with Olivia when you first met her. You didn't even want to move to California when me and Marisa split up. You were fine seeing Marisa in the summer and on holidays, what changed? Why do you want to stay with Marisa in California?" Fitz asked.

"I'm fine with you and mom getting divorced, because I know I will still get to spend time with mom on my breaks. I like Ms. Pope, but I don't want her to take my mom's place." Mackenzie said.

"Mackenzie Olivia is your mom. I should have told you she was a long time ago, but that doesn't change the fact that Olivia Pope is your mom just like she is to Kayla.

"Marisa." Fitz said looking at Marisa.

"I just don't want her hitting Mackenzie. I don't like that she thinks she can come back after all this time and act like everything is fine." Marisa said.

"Olivia is her mom and she always will be Marisa. Olivia and I want you to still have a role in Mackenzie's life, but you need to realize Olivia is her mom. Not you Marisa."

"I'm letting you go to California so you can cool off. " Fitz said to Mackenzie.

You can spend Thanksgiving weekend and winter break with Marisa. That's a full two weeks in California. You will buy Olivia another phone with your allowance money. You know not to break things just because you are mad. When you come back, you will be ready to be a part of this family. You are also grounded until thanksgiving. You will not be hanging out with Mya for a month. You will come home and sit in your room every day until thanksgiving. You will apologize to Olivia today, you will also offer to help her with any chores she needs done."

"Marisa your behavior was uncalled for. You had better be glad Olivia decided to drop the kidnapping charges against you. Olivia is Mackenzie's mom. You will respect her. While Mackenzie is with you in California you will encourage her to be respectful to Olivia. You will also apologize to Olivia." Marisa rolled her eyes at Fitz.

"Do not try me Marisa. I'm being extremely nice by letting Mackenzie stay with you on her breaks. We are getting divorced. I'm marrying Olivia. If you want to continue to be a part of Mackenzie's life, you will respect Olivia. Do I make myself clear Marisa?" Fitz said standing up and getting in Marisa's face.

"Yes Fitz." Marisa said softly as she rolled her eyes at Fitz.

"Good, now get on a plane and go back to California. You can call and apologize to Olivia in a few hours. I will call you in a few weeks to let you know when to pick up Mackenzie from the airport." Fitz said standing up from his chair.

"Mackenzie let's go. We are going over to Olivia's house and you are apologizing to her." Fitz said as he grabbed his car keys off the coffee table.

"Goodbye Mackenzie. I will see you next month." Marisa said as she hugged Mackenzie before walking out the door.

"Goodbye mom." Mackenzie said as she hugged Marisa. They walked out of the house. Marisa got in her car and drove to the airport. Fitz and Mackenzie got in his car and Fitz drove to Olivia's house.


	43. Chapter 43

Olivia thought she heard someone knocking on her door in her sleep. She had given Kayla a snack and she was taking a nap. Olivia was watching a movie and she fell asleep on the sofa. She looked up when she heard the knocking again. She walked to the kitchen and looked out the window. She was shocked by who was on the other side of her door.

"Karen." Olivia said surprised to see her younger sister at her door.

"Aunt Liv!" Her niece Katelyn said happily as she got out of the car.

"What are you two doing here?" Olivia asked as she hugged Katelyn.

"I need your help." Karen said as she walked in Olivia's house with her suitcases.

Katelyn followed behind Karen.

"Where is Kayla?" Katelyn asked as she walked in the kitchen.

"She is sleeping?" Olivia said.

"I know I haven't talked to you in a few months, but I need you Olivia. My company offered me a job at a research station in Antarctica. I asked Steven to keep Katelyn for a few months until the project is over, but his new wife is a bitch. I have to leave tomorrow. They just told me yesterday. I have been trying to call you since last night, but your phone was going to voicemail. I'm flying out of DC and I brought Katelyn with me hoping you and Jake could keep her for a few months. She goes to school online so she won't miss school. I would take her with me, but only team members are allowed at the location. If I don't take the job they are going to find someone else to do my job. Please say you can help me Olivia. My flight leaves later on tonight. If I can't get anyone to keep Katelyn I'm going to lose my job." Karen said in a voice that let Olivia know she was out of options.

"Why can't you ask mom and dad to keep her?" Olivia asked.

"You know they are not speaking to me. They are still mad that I kept Katelyn and took a few extra years to graduate college." Karen said looking at Olivia knowingly.

"Karen this is really not a good time." Olivia said looking at the suitcases Karen had just sat on her kitchen floor.

"Please Aunt Liv. I don't want my mom to lose her job. I will help you around the house and I won't complain about anything. I'm 14 now so I can help you cook." Katelyn said hugging Olivia and smiling at her.

Olivia looked out the window and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Ok, but you cannot complain about anything. I'm stressed out already. Get your suitcases. I will show you to your room." Olivia said to Katelyn.

"Thank you Aunt Liv!" Katelyn said happily.

"Thank you Olivia." Karen said as she hugged Olivia.

"I need to get to the airport and call my team to let them know I am still participating in the research project. Katelyn I will call you later tonight. I love you." Karen said as she hugged Katelyn and walked out the door.

Katelyn walked Karen to her car and ran back in the house.

"So do you want me to cook dinner Aunt Liv?" Katelyn asked as she picked up her bags and followed Olivia upstairs.

"You can cook if you want too Katelyn. I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap." Olivia said as she showed Katelyn to one of her guest rooms.

"Ok Aunt Liv let me know if you need anything." Katelyn said as she started to unpack her suitcases.

Olivia went back to her room and took a nap. She turned the ringer off on her phone and said she would return her missed calls when she woke up.

Katelyn unpacked her clothes and ran downstairs to see what Olivia had to cook. She was taking pasta out to make shrimp pasta when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door without looking to see who was that door.

"Katelyn froze when she saw the man and girl standing in front of her."

"Hi is Olivia here?" Fitz asked wondering who the girl was that resembled Olivia.

"Yes she is sleeping." Katelyn said looking at Mackenzie curiously.

Fitz walked in the house and walked passed Katelyn. Mackenzie stood in the doorway staring at Katelyn.

"Hey you can't just walk in my Aunt Olivia's house." Katelyn said as Fitz walked through the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Fitz kept walking without turning around.

"Who are you people?" Katelyn asked Mackenzie bewildered that Fitz had just walked past her and upstairs to Olivia's room.


	44. Chapter 44

"So who are you?" Katelyn asked Mackenzie again.

"Who are you?" Mackenzie asked stepping back and looking Katelyn over.

"I'm Katelyn Pope." Katelyn said waiting for an answer from Mackenzie.

Mackenzie pushed pass Katelyn and walked upstairs to her room. She looked in her room to see if everything was still the same.

"What are you doing here?" Mackenzie asked Katelyn.

"I'm visiting my Aunt Olivia." Katelyn said.

"Do not go in my room." Mackenzie said as Katelyn followed Mackenzie into her room.

"You have your own room at my Aunt Olivia's house?" Katelyn asked.

Mackenzie walked out of her room and closed her door. She stood in front of Katelyn and dared her to challenge her. They were the same height and weight.

"You really look like my Aunt Olivia." Katelyn said touching Mackenzie face.

"Do not touch my face!" Mackenzie yelled as she pushed Katelyn.

"Aunt Olivia!" Katelyn screamed as she ran in Olivia's room.

"Who is this man and that crazy girl?!" Katelyn asked rubbing her elbow from where she had fallen.

Fitz sat on Olivia's bed. They were talking. Olivia looked up when Katelyn ran in the room. Mackenzie followed behind her.

"Her name is Mackenzie Katelyn. She is my daughter. This is her father." Olivia said looking at Katelyn waiting for her reaction.

Katelyn looked at Mackenzie and Fitz and started laughing. She walked over and wrapped her arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"That's a really funny joke Aunt Olivia." Katelyn said.

"Get your arm off my mom!" Mackenzie shouted as she walked over and pushed Katelyn off the bed.

"Stop pushing me!" Katelyn shouted as she got up and punched Mackenzie in her shoulder.

Mackenzie grabbed Katelyn's hair. Katelyn screamed. Fitz ran over and grabbed Mackenzie. Katelyn was trying to get her hair loose and slapping Mackenzie.

"That is enough!" Olivia shouted as she grabbed Katelyn and Fitz grabbed Mackenzie.

"Katelyn I will explain everything to you, but right now I need you to go wait downstairs for me."

Katelyn calmed down and stood up.

"Ok aunt Liv, but tell this girl next time she hits me I'm going to knock some of those cavities out of her mouth. " Katelyn said as she walked towards the door.

Mackenzie tried to go after Katelyn, but Fitz held her in place until Katelyn had left the room.


	45. Chapter 45

"Who is that girl?" Mackenzie asked walking over to Olivia.

"She is my niece Katelyn. Why are attacking her?" Olivia asked Mackenzie.

"She hit me too!" Mackenzie shouted.

"Why did you push her on the floor?" Olivia asked.

"Because she was talking about me." Mackenzie said.

"You and Katelyn both need to apologize to each other. When we finish talking about this situation with you and Marisa you will go down there and you both will apologize to each other." Olivia said.

"I'm not apologizing to her!" Mackenzie shouted.

"Mackenzie I have been very patient with you, but my patience is running thin. If you do not start acting right really soon, I'm going to give you the spanking you didn't get from Marisa!" Olivia said standing up to face Mackenzie.

Mackenzie stepped away from Olivia.

"Mackenzie has something she needs to say to you Olivia." Fitz said.

"I'm sorry for calling you a whore and an idiot. I will buy you another phone and I will do any tasks you need done." Mackenzie said looking at the floor.

"Apology accepted." Olivia said.

"Now we are going to go downstairs, and you and Katelyn are going to apologize to each other. Katelyn is going to cook dinner; you and Fitz are welcome to join us. I have a long day tomorrow and I am tired. You are welcome to stay here tonight if you do not fight with Katelyn. Otherwise, I will see you tomorrow when you get out of school." Olivia said to Mackenzie.

"I'm going to cook dinner for me and my dad at home. I will apologize to Katelyn on my way out." Mackenzie said as she walked out of the room.

"We should go." Fitz said.

"You don't need to be stressed right now. I will see you at work tomorrow Livvy." Fitz said as he hugged and kissed Olivia.

Olivia sighed.

"Goodnight Fitz." Olivia said as she climbed back in her bed and under the covers.


	46. Chapter 46

"So you had a baby while you were in college." Katelyn repeated while she and Olivia washed the dinner dishes. Kayla was in the family room watching TV. Katelyn had made shrimp pasta and she had just finished telling her the story of Fitz and Mackenzie.

"You're getting a divorced and your pregnant." Katelyn said.

"Wow you have a lot going on Aunt Olivia. When you are going to see Uncle Jake in the hospital?" Katelyn asked.

"I will see him tomorrow after I pick Kayla up from preschool." Olivia said.

"Ok." Katelyn said.

"Can I come hang out with you tomorrow while you are between classes? I can do my school work on my laptop." Katelyn said.

Olivia smiled.

"You want to hang out with me at work?" Olivia said.

"Yeah, I love hanging out with you Aunt Liv. " Katelyn said as she dried her hands and hugged Olivia.

"I love hanging out with you too." Olivia said as she hugged Katelyn.

"Can you take me to some of the museums here tomorrow if you're not too busy?" Katelyn asked.

"Yes, I will make time to take you to one museum. Maybe I will take Mackenzie with us." Olivia said.

"Aunt Liv no. That girl is crazy. Can you just see her for a few minutes and spend the rest of the day with me and Kayla?" Katelyn asked.

"Katelyn Mackenzie is my daughter. I will ask her if she wants to come along. If she doesn't want to come along, it will just be me, you and Kayla." Olivia said as she thought about Mackenzie.

"Ok." Katelyn said sadly.

"You should go to bed Aunt Liv, you look tired. I will put Kayla to bed for you when she finishes watching that princess movie. How many of those movies does she have?" Katelyn asked laughing.

"She has a lot of princess movies." Olivia said laughing.

"Let her stay up for another hour, she needs to be sleeping by 8:00." Olivia said.

"Goodnight Katelyn." Olivia said as she walked out of the kitchen.


	47. Chapter 47

Mackenzie sat at the small table in Fitz office doing her homework. She was grounded for the next month, and she had to come to Fitz office every day after school. He had taken her phone and her PlayStation Vita. Fitz hung up his office phone and looked over at Mackenzie.

"Let's go. I'm going to stop by a restaurant and get us something to eat. You will go to your room and do your homework. No TV for the next month. Now go by Olivia's office and ask her if she needs you to do anything before we leave."

Mackenzie got up from her chair and quietly walked out of Fitz office. She walked to Olivia's office and knocked on the door. Katelyn opened the door. Mackenzie rolled her eyes at Katelyn and walked in Olivia's office. Olivia was putting some papers in a folder and reaching for her purse.

"Dad and I are leaving mom. Do you need me to do anything for you?" Mackenzie asked as she leaned on one of the chairs in Olivia's office.

Katelyn folded her arms and stared at Mackenzie.

"No Mackenzie, I don't need anything." Olivia said looking up from her desk.

"I'm taking Katelyn and Kayla to the museum. Do you want to go with us?" Olivia asked.

"I can't go anywhere. I'm grounded until next month." Mackenzie said sadly looking at the wall.

Katelyn snickered at Mackenzie being grounded.

Mackenzie glared at Katelyn and rolled her eyes.

"I will see you tomorrow mom." Mackenzie said as she quickly walked out of Olivia's office and back to Fitz office.

Fitz had locked his office and he was waiting in the hallway for Mackenzie. He called Olivia as he walked to his car.

"Hi Livvy, did you want me to bring you anything to eat? I'm going to stop by a restaurant before going home." Fitz said.

"No I'm fine thanks." Olivia said.

"I'm going to take Katelyn and Kayla to get something to eat before we go to the museum. The doctor needs to talk to me about Jake, so I will be going to the hospital when we leave the museum. "

"Ok Livvy." Fitz said as he got on the elevator and lost his signal.

Fitz and Mackenzie got off the elevator and saw Katelyn and Olivia getting off the elevator next to them. Katelyn was laughing and happily showing Olivia pictures of her new cat on her phone.

"Yeah the neighbor said she would take care of fluffy until I get back home." Katelyn was saying to Olivia.

Olivia put her arm around Katelyn's shoulder and walked towards the building's exit. She stopped walking when she saw Fitz and Mackenzie.

"I lost signal." Fitz said to Olivia.

"I will call you in a few hours." Fitz said as he stopped to give Olivia a hug.

"I will be waiting." Olivia said as she hugged Fitz back and kept walking. Katelyn giggled and put her phone back in her purse.

Olivia reached in her purse for her keys when they had reached the exit. The dean of the education department had stopped Fitz in the hallway to talk to him. Mackenzie looked at Olivia and Katelyn as they walked out of the building.


	48. Chapter 48

Olivia was just leaving the hospital. The doctor said Jake's condition had not approved and he didn't know when Jake would get his memory back. Jake was sleeping and Olivia didn't want to wake him, so she left with Katelyn and Kayla after speaking with the doctor. Fitz said he was coming over to give her a massage and anything else she wanted after the kids went to bed. She was back at home. Kayla was taking a nap. Olivia was watching a movie with Fitz in the family room and Katelyn and Mackenzie were in the kitchen.

Katelyn opened the fridge and took out a Caesar salad and a bottle of water. She looked at Mackenzie take a Twinkie out of her purse and unwrap the packaging. Mackenzie put the Twinkie down when she saw the disgusted look on Katelyn's face.

"I guess that's why you have so many cavities." Katelyn said as she drank her bottle of water.

Mackenzie looked hurt by Katelyn's statement. She went to the fridge and grabbed a snack pack of apples and a bottle of water.

Katelyn finished eating her salad and walked to the cabinet to grab food to cook dinner.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight." Mackenzie said.

"Can you even cook?" Katelyn asked laughing.

"Of course I can cook." Mackenzie said defensively.

"I'm just surprised. Most spoiled rich girls don't know how to cook." Katelyn said taking a box of rice of the cabinet.

"I'm not spoiled and I'm not rich." Mackenzie said.

Katelyn laughed.

"You are spoiled." Katelyn said shaking her head.

"You are also rich. Both of your parents live in big houses with swimming pools. Only rich people have swimming pools." Katelyn said.

"Your mom and dad live in a nice neighborhood too. Don't they?" Mackenzie asked.

"My mom has a two bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. The neighborhood is ok, but we do not have a swimming pool. We used to live in the ghetto. My dad still leaves in the ghetto. My mom doesn't let me see my dad anymore because he is always asking me for money now that my mom found her a nice job."

"Your dad asks you for money?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yeah he is always asking to borrow money to get his car fixed. He says my mom got a good job so I should give him money when he needs it. My mom said my dad is a bum ass dude who will never amount to shit." Katelyn said shaking her head.

Mackenzie looked shocked.

"We come from two different worlds Mackenzie. Where I'm from you don't run up and fight girls you don't know. My friends always tell me I'm too nice, so I wasn't going to get at you like we do in Brooklyn."

Mackenzie looked confused.

"My mom told me she knew about you." Katelyn said.

"You are lucky to be able to spend time with Aunt Olivia whenever you want. I wish I could spend time with my mom every day.

"Why can't you?" Mackenzie asked.

"My mom is always at work. She has always worked and gone to college. She got pregnant when she was 15 and her parents kicked her out. My mom says they told her to give me away or they were going to throw her out. My mom told them she was not giving her baby away. They put my mom in foster care and we stayed with her foster family until she turned 18. My mom worked two jobs went to college and we lived in a one bedroom apartment with two of her friends. We ate ramen noodles every day. I'm happy she kept me because I love my mom. She is my best friend." Katelyn said.

"Now Aunt Olivia always lived in a big house. Her house in California was really nice. I would visit her and Uncle Jake sometimes in the summer.

"Your mom was pregnant in high school?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes she was." Katelyn said as Olivia walked in the kitchen.

"Aunt Olivia, Mackenzie wants to cook dinner. Can she cook?" Katelyn asked laughing.

Mackenzie looked hurt. She was tired of Katelyn calling her a spoiled rich girl.

"Yes she can cook. My baby can probably cook better than you." Olivia said as she walked over and hugged Mackenzie.

"We will see." Katelyn said laughing as she took a package of chicken out the fridge that she had put in earlier to thaw.

"My Aunt Olivia is saying you can cook. So do not mess up dinner."Katelyn said as she placed the package of chicken in front of Mackenzie.

"I'm going to watch TV." Katelyn said as she left Olivia and Mackenzie in the kitchen.


	49. Chapter 49

"What are you doing Mackenzie?" Olivia asked as Mackenzie poured flour over the chicken.

"I'm baking chicken." Mackenzie said.

Olivia laughed and choked on her water.

"You only use flour when you fry chicken. Wash that flour off." Olivia said.

Mackenzie washed the chicken off. Olivia poured seasoning on the chicken and cream of mushroom sauce. She covered the pan with aluminum foil and put it in the oven.

"Take this out of the oven in one hour." Olivia said.

"Ok." Mackenzie said as she followed Olivia into the family room.

"She didn't ruin the chicken? Did she Aunt Olivia" Mackenzie asked.

"I told you my baby can cook!" Olivia said as she walked over to where Katelyn was sitting and tickled her.

Katelyn laughed and tried to push Olivia off her.

"Ok Aunt Olivia she can cook!" Katelyn said laughing and moving away from Olivia.

"Did she burn the rice?' Katelyn asked when she had moved to the other side of the room.

Olivia walked over to the other side of the room and pushed Katelyn on the floor. She held her down and tickled her.

"Ok you win!" Katelyn said laughing as she got of Olivia's hold and moved back to the other side of the room.

Fitz had left a few minutes ago to go buy drinks for dinner. Mackenzie sat on the sofa and watched Katelyn and Olivia play on the floor.

"Is Mackenzie staying the night with us?" Katelyn asked.

"Yes she is." Olivia said.

Mackenzie looked up from the TV when she heard her name.

Fitz walked in the door with a gallon of sweet tea.

"Is dinner almost ready?" Fitz asked.

"It will be a few more minutes dad." Mackenzie said.

Fitz sat next to Mackenzie on the sofa.

Olivia sat in the chair to next Katelyn.

"She's woke!" Katelyn said as Kayla came downstairs and climbed on Olivia's lap.

"It's too noisy over here dad. Can we go home after dinner?" Mackenzie whispered to Fitz.

"No we are staying here tonight." Fitz said.

Mackenzie looked at the clock and counted the minutes until dinner was done. She was getting tired of all the noise. She opened her purse and decided to read the new book she had just bought. She walked upstairs to her room to try to find some quietness until the chicken was done.


	50. Chapter 50

Mackenzie came downstairs a few minutes later to get a bottle of water. She walked in the family room and saw Katelyn and Kayla on the floor in front of the TV. Fitz was still on the sofa and Olivia was still sitting in one of the chairs. Mackenzie stepped over Katelyn and Kayla and walked past Olivia. She was caught off guard when Olivia grabbed her arm and pulled her onto her lap. She turned around quick surprised.

"Why are you hiding upstairs?" Olivia whispered in Mackenzie's ear.

"I'm not hiding." Mackenzie whispered.

"What are you and that spoiled baby over there whispering about?" Katelyn said.

Olivia picked up one of Kayla's shoes and threw it at Katelyn.

"Hey that hit me in the arm!" Katelyn shouted.

Katelyn threw the shoe back at Olivia. Olivia covered Mackenzie's face with her shoulder and the shoe hit Olivia in the arm.

"Why are you throwing my shoes?" Kayla said.

"Katelyn hit your mommy Kayla. Get her!" Olivia said.

Kayla stood up and started hitting Katelyn in the arm.

"Tickle attack!" Olivia said as she stood up and pulled Mackenzie on the floor.

"Get her Mackenzie." Olivia said as she tickled Katelyn.

Katelyn laughed as she tried to push Olivia, Kayla, and Mackenzie off her.

"Ok!" Katelyn said.

"Ok what?" Olivia said tickling Katelyn sides.

"Ok the timer just went off on the oven." Katelyn said laughing.

"Wrong answer." Olivia said as she continued to tickle Katelyn.

"Ok, I will stop making fun of your spoiled baby Mackenzie." Katelyn said trying to move away from the tickle attack.

"Good." Olivia said as she stood up from the floor.

Kayla and Mackenzie stopped tickling Katelyn.

"Now let's go eat this delicious dinner Mackenzie cooked." Katelyn said as she got up from the floor and walked towards the kitchen.

"And let's hope that I don't get food poisoning afterwards." Katelyn said quickly as she ran into the kitchen.

Olivia, Mackenzie, and Kayla chased after Katelyn. Fitz watched them all run into the kitchen and shook his head. He walked in the kitchen and grabbed a plate and fork. _I'm just ready to eat dinner and eat Olivia for dessert_. Fitz thought to himself as he watched Olivia run to the oven to take the chicken out.


	51. Chapter 51

Olivia sat up and stretched when the movie they were watching had gone off. She was laying on the sofa on Fitz chest. Fitz was asleep. Kayla had gone to bed after dinner. Mackenzie was sitting in one of the chairs and Katelyn was laying on the floor. Olivia looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 11:00.

"Ok girls, time for bed." Olivia said as she sat up on the sofa.

Mackenzie put her book down and looked at the clock.

"Why do I have to go to bed?" Katelyn asked.

"I know your spoiled baby Mackenzie has school in the morning, but I go to school online. I don't have to go to a classroom."

"Stop calling me a spoiled baby." Mackenzie said.

"I call it like I see it." Katelyn said.

Mackenzie stood up and walked over to Katelyn.

"I'm getting really tired of you calling me names. I don't care if you did grow up in a bad neighborhood. If you say one more thing about you, I'm going to punch you in your face!" Mackenzie said.

"Hey that is enough!" Olivia said.

The yelling woke Fitz up.

Katelyn stood up and faced Mackenzie.

"You better sit down before you get knocked down Mackenzie." Katelyn said as she pushed Mackenzie's shoulder.

"I am done with you!" Mackenzie yelled as she pushed Katelyn on the floor.

Katelyn reached up and grabbed Mackenzie's hair. Katelyn punched Mackenzie in the face. And Mackenzie grabbed her face.

"Bitch!" Mackenzie screamed as she punched Katelyn in the face and pulled her hair.

Fitz walked over and grabbed Mackenzie off Katelyn.

"This is getting out of hand!" Fitz said.

"Livvy, I will see you tomorrow. I'm taking Mackenzie home." Fitz said.

Olivia looked at Katelyn and Mackenzie and shook her head.

"No. Mackenzie stays." Olivia said.

"Katelyn go upstairs. Mackenzie you sit right here." Olivia said pointing to the seat next to her.

"I'm not going upstairs until I finish kicking that crazy bitch's ass." Katelyn said.

"Get upstairs Katelyn." Olivia yelled.

"Are you really going to choose this girl you just met over me?" Katelyn asked.

Olivia glared at Katelyn.

"Fine." Katelyn said as she walked towards the stairs.

"I need a drink." Fitz said as he walked towards the kitchen.

Mackenzie sat next to Olivia and stared at the floor.

"What is your problem Mackenzie?" Olivia asked.

"I want to go home." Mackenzie said as she stood up from the sofa.

"You are home." Olivia said as she pulled Mackenzie back down on the sofa.

"I don't like Katelyn!" Mackenzie yelled.

"I just want to go home." Mackenzie said as she started crying.

"Katelyn's mom kept her and you like Katelyn more than me because you don't even know me." Mackenzie cried as she wiped her eyes.

"I just want to go home with my dad." Mackenzie cried.

Fitz stood in the doorway with a glass of scotch he found in Olivia's wine cabinet. He looked at Mackenzie and Olivia on the sofa and didn't say anything.

Olivia sighed and pulled Mackenzie into a hug.

"I do not like Katelyn more than you. You are my daughter. Katelyn is my niece." Olivia said.

"You act like you like her more than me. You always joke around with her." Mackenzie said as she cried in Olivia's shirt.

"I do love Katelyn as my niece. I don't feel the same way about Katelyn as I do about you." Olivia said.

"You will always be more important to me. You grew inside of me just like Kayla and this baby I am pregnant with now." Olivia said.

"I've made some mistakes and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me." Olivia said as she was holding back the tears in her throat.

"I want you here with me on Thanksgiving and Christmas. I don't want to miss anymore holidays with you." Olivia said not able to hold her tears back any longer.

Mackenzie nodded her head and looked up at Olivia.

"I love you mom." Mackenzie said as she placed her head on Olivia's chest.

"I love you too baby." Olivia said as she wiped her eyes. Now let's go upstairs and you and Katelyn apologize to each other and end this feud you two have going on." Olivia said.

"OK." Mackenzie said as she stood up from the sofa.

Olivia stood up and looked towards the kitchen. Fitz was standing in the doorway with his arms folded smiling at Olivia.

Olivia smiled back at Fitz and walked towards the stairs. Mackenzie wrapped her arm around Olivia's shoulder and they walked upstairs to Katelyn's room.

Olivia walked in Katelyn's room and Mackenzie followed behind her.

Katelyn looked away from Olivia and Mackenzie when they walked in her room.

Olivia walked over and hugged Katelyn.

"I know I was wrong." Katelyn said.

"Mackenzie I'm sorry for making fun of you. I can't imagine what it is like to never meet your mom until now. I know I would be sad too if I was in your situation." Katelyn said.

"I'm sorry for knocking you on the ground." Mackenzie said.

"It's ok." Katelyn said.

Katelyn walked over and hugged Mackenzie.

"Ok." Goodnight Mackenzie and Katelyn. Olivia said as she walked out of Katelyn's room.

Fitz was waiting for Olivia in her room. Fitz stood up when he saw Olivia walk in the room.

"I have been waiting for this all day." Fitz said as he pushed Olivia on the bed and pulled down her white satin pajama pants and lace panties.

Olivia fell back on the bed and smiled as she wrapped her legs around Fitz neck.


	52. Chapter 52

Fitz stood in the doorway of Olivia's office looking disappointed.

"What's wrong Fitz?" Olivia asked as she looked up from her desk. Olivia was having a good week. It had been two days since the fight between Mackenzie and Katelyn and they were getting along great.

"I got a letter in the mail today from Marisa's attorney. She is suing me for legal visitation rights of Mackenzie." Fitz said.

"What?" Olivia said confused.

"She can't do that can she?" Olivia asked as she pushed her chair back from her desk.

"We are supposed to speak with a judge to finalize our divorce next week. When we separated I signed a custody agreement agreeing to let her keep Mackenzie on holidays and in the summer. She is going to prolong the divorce if I do not follow through with our agreed upon visitation. The letter says that she is legally able to petition for visitation rights since she has been in Mackenzie's life since she was baby. I spoke with my lawyer and he says it is a possibility the judge would grant her every other holiday and a few weeks in the summer." Fitz said.

"No!" Olivia said.

"That woman will not have any kind of legal custody of my child." Olivia said.

"I'm going to do my best to make sure that doesn't happen." Fitz said.

"I don't want to stress you out, I just thought you should know what is going on." Fitz said.

"I still have Mackenzie's phone, so she has probably not spoken with Marisa since she left DC." Fitz said.

"I can't deal with this right now." Olivia said as she put her head on her desk.

"It's going to be okay Livvy." Fitz said as walked further into Olivia's office.

They both looked at the door when someone knocked. The dean opened the door.

"Did you two forget about our staff meeting. It is starting in one minute. Everyone else is already in the conference room." The dean said.

Olivia lifted her head off her desk.

"Are you ok Ms. Pope?" The dean asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Olivia said as she quickly stood up from her desk and grabbed her purse. She closed her door and quickly followed behind Fitz and the dean to the conference room.


	53. Chapter 53

One week had gone by and Fitz and Marisa's court date was tomorrow. The judge had told Fitz that he would do what was in the best interest of Mackenzie. Olivia and Fitz had gone to the courthouse to give Olivia joint custody of Mackenzie on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Marisa's lawyer had mentioned in the letter to the judge that Olivia had not been in Mackenzie's life for the last 15 years. The judged refused to grant the visitation before the court date. He told Olivia to come to court with Fitz and Marisa on Thursday. The judge also told Fitz to bring Mackenzie. He wanted to speak with her to find out what type of visitation schedule she would be happy with.

Mackenzie sat in Katelyn's room and played a game on her phone. Katelyn had been nice enough to let her borrow her phone since Mackenzie still had not gotten her phone back from Fitz.

"So who do you want to stay with Mackenzie?" Katelyn asked.

"I don't know…that's a hard question." Mackenzie said.

"Why is it so hard to decide? I mean Aunt Olivia is your mom, why do you still want to spend time with Marisa?" Katelyn asked.

"Marisa and Olivia are both my moms. I can't just walk away from my mom just because Olivia came back to be a mom to me. That would hurt my mom feelings." Mackenzie said.

"Who do you want to be with during the holidays?" Katelyn asked Mackenzie.

"Both." Mackenzie replied quickly.

"Well you can't choose both of them." Katelyn said.

"I know. Whichever one I choose one of my mom's feelings is going to be hurt." Mackenzie said.

"My mom and dad agreed that I would spend the holidays and the summer in California. I want to spend time with my mom in California, but I want to be with Olivia too." Mackenzie said.

"Well the judge is going to make you choose Aunt Olivia or Marisa tomorrow." Katelyn said.

"I don't want you to make my Aunt Olivia cry. I want you to stay with her." Katelyn said.

"I want to, but I will make my mom sad if I don't spend the holidays and the summer with her. I have a whole family in California still. My mom's sisters and brothers live there. Every Christmas we take a family trip to California and I see my aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Now that my parents are getting divorced it's supposed to just be me and my mom in California for Christmas. I would be disappointing my whole family if I choose Olivia over Marisa. "

"What about your dad's family, where are they?" Katelyn asked.

"They moved to Europe a few years ago." Mackenzie said.

"I really love Olivia and I like spending time with her, but I can't make my whole family in California upset by not seeing them during the holidays." Mackenzie said.

Katelyn sighed.

"Go where you feel you belong Mackenzie." Katelyn said as she walked out of her room and downstairs to get a snack pack out the fridge.

Mackenzie looked at the wall and blinked the tears that were in her eyes. She did not want to have to make this decision.


	54. Chapter 54

Judge Hawthorne looked over the court documents. He looked up from the court documents and looked at Olivia, Fitz, and Marisa.

"So Mrs. Grant, how about you start. Why do you feel you should get legal visitation rights to Mr. Grant and Ms. Pope's child?" Judge Hawthorne asked.

"Fitz and I had an agreement that I would get Mackenzie every holiday and the entire summer. He changed his mind after Ms. Pope came back and decided she wanted to take my place in Mackenzie's life. It is not fair to Mackenzie to be treated like a bouncing ball. She walked away 15 years ago. I am the only mom Mackenzie knows. I just want Mackenzie to have stability with what she knows and that is me and Fitz." Marisa said.

"Ms. Pope. What do you have to say for yourself?" Judge Hawthorne asked.

"I love Mackenzie. I made a mistake, but I am still her mother, and I want to be her mom without interference from Mrs. Grant. "Olivia said.

"Mr. Grant. What do you have to say?" Judge Hawthorne asked.

"Olivia and I are Mackenzie's parents. I am fine with Mackenzie spending two weeks in the summer with Marisa, but Mackenzie needs to be with Olivia and myself the rest of the year." Fitz said.

The judge looked at the bailiff.

"Bring Mackenzie in here. I want to talk to her alone in my chambers." Judge Hawthorne said.

Mackenzie walked in the courtroom and quickly glanced at Olivia, Fitz, and Marisa. She walked fast and followed the judge to his chambers. The judge and Mackenzie came out of his chambers a few minutes later. Mackenzie quickly walked out of the courtroom without looking at Olivia, Fitz, and Marisa.

The judge sat behind the bench and read notes he had written on a piece of paper.

Mackenzie has told me that she wishes to spend Thanksgiving with Mrs. Grant. She wants to spend Christmas with Mr. Grant and Ms. Pope. She wants to leave for California on December 26, to stay with Mrs. Grant. She wants return to DC on January 2nd. She wants to spend spring break in California with Mrs. Grant and she wants to spend two weeks in the summer with Mrs. Grant. Now Ms. Pope you are in every sense of the word a stranger to Mackenzie. You have not attempted to contact Mr. Grant to be a part of Mackenzie's life for 15 years. Mrs. Grant has been in Mackenzie's life since she was an infant. I will be granting Mrs. Grant some visitation time with Mackenzie. Since you are her mother, and she has told me she wants to spend time with you, I will agree to let you have joint physical and legal custody of Mackenzie. Your scheduled days will be every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.

"Mr. Grant you are Mackenzie's domicile custodial parent. How do you feel about this schedule with Ms. Pope and Mrs. Grant?" Judge Hawthorne asked Fitz.

"I'm fine with Olivia having Mackenzie on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Mackenzie can stay with Marisa two weeks in the summer. No spring break and no holidays." Fitz said.

"Ms. Pope how do you feel about the visitation schedule?" Judge Hawthorne asked Olivia.

"She can get Mackenzie two weeks in the summer, no major holidays or spring break." Olivia said.

"Mrs. Grant will get Mackenzie for her spring break and two weeks in the summer. One of those weeks will be the week of the Independence Day. Mrs. Grant will pay for all travel expenses. Mackenzie will spend Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve with Mr. Grant. Mackenzie will spend Christmas Day, New Year's Eve, and New Year's Day with Ms. Pope."

"Bring Mackenzie into the courtroom." The judge told the Bailiff.

Mackenzie walked in the courtroom and stood close to the bench. She looked at the floor nervously as she waited for the judge to speak.

"Mackenzie I have made a few changes to the visitation schedule you requested. You will spend spring break and two weeks in the summer with Mrs. Grant. One of those weeks will be the week of Independence Day. You requested Thanksgiving because you wanted to spend some holidays with Mrs. Grant and her family. I'm replacing Thanksgiving with Independence Day. You will stay with your dad for Thanksgiving Day and Christmas Eve. You will stay with your mom for Christmas Day, New Year's Eve, and New Year's Day. You will also stay with your mom every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. You cannot change your visitation days with your mom and dad without speaking with a judge first. You must go with your mom and dad on your scheduled days. You can spend additional days at your mom and dad's house if the other parent approves. Your visitation with Mrs. Grant can be cancelled by you if you decide you do not want to visit her anymore. You do not need to speak with a judge to cancel your visitation with Mrs. Grant. Do you understand all this?" The judge asked Mackenzie.

"Yes, I understand." Mackenzie said.

The judge nodded his head.

"Since today is Thursday, Mackenzie will leave with Mr. Grant." Judge Hawthorne said as he slammed down his gavel.

Marisa walked over and hugged Mackenzie.

"I missed you Mackenzie." Marisa said as she hugged Mackenzie.

"I missed you too." Mackenzie said as she looked nervously at Olivia and Fitz.

"Let's go Mackenzie." Fitz said as he took Olivia's hand and walked towards the exit door.

"I have to go." Mackenzie said.

"I love you Mackenzie." Marisa said.

"I love you too mom." Mackenzie said as walked away from Marisa and hurried to catch up with Olivia and Fitz.

Mackenzie caught up with Olivia and Fitz and grabbed Olivia's hand. Mackenzie didn't look back at Marisa as she walked out of the courtroom.

Marisa sighed and walked out of the courtroom a few seconds after Olivia, Fitz, and Mackenzie left.


	55. Chapter 55

Olivia sat in her office looking at her clock. It was Friday and she was exhausted. She and Fitz had spent the night celebrating his divorce. Her legs were sore from being over Fitz shoulders all night. Katelyn had stayed home to watch TV. She had to go pick Kayla up from preschool in 20 minutes. Mackenzie was still at school. She had a swim meet. Fitz saw how tired Olivia was and he told her he would go to Mackenzie's swim meet and bring her home when the meet was over. Olivia put her planner in her purse. She had just finished advising one of her students on their classes for the next semester. She answered her office phone when she heard it ringing.

"This is Olivia Pope." Olivia said trying to hide the tiredness in her voice.

"Olivia." The caller said.

She knew that voice. She was surprised he was calling her.

"Jake." Olivia said.

"How is my beautiful wife? I called your cellphone but it went to voice mail." Jake said.

Olivia was shocked that Jake had called her and even more shocked that he was being so friendly.

"How is Jennifer?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"Your wife Jennifer." Olivia said.

"The blonde lady who came to visit you in the hospital." Olivia said.

Jake paused.

"I don't know who you are talking about Olivia." Jake said.

"Really? I took a picture of her. I will be at the hospital in a few minutes to show you what Jennifer I am talking about." Olivia said.

"Ok they moved me to a different room. I will see you when you get here baby." Jake said as he hung up the phone.

Olivia hung up her office phone and called Fitz.

"Hello Livvy." Fitz said. There was a lot of noise in the background. Olivia figured the swim meet had started.

"Fitz Jake called me. He seems to not remember anything about his accident. I'm going to the hospital to find out more information. I need to pick up Kayla and I'm going to take her home to sit with Katelyn. You can wait for me at my house when the swim meet is over." Olivia said.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Fitz asked.

"No I'm fine. I will call you when I leave the hospital." Olivia said as she hung up her phone and walked out of her office.


	56. Chapter 56

Olivia parked in front of Kayla's preschool. She wanted to get Kayla home fast so she could go confront Jake.

She looked in her purse for her phone when she heard it ringing.

"Yes Katelyn." Olivia said as she closed her car door and walked up to the preschool entrance.

"Aunt Olivia I'm hungry, and we don't have anything to eat here." Katelyn said.

Olivia rolled her eyes. Katelyn had eaten all the snacks in the fridge, but there was still food in the cabinet and leftovers from last night.

"Heat the pasta up from yesterday Katelyn." Olivia said.

"Mackenzie ate all that last night after you and Fitz went to bed." Katelyn said.

"Can you please stop by a restaurant and buy me a soup and a salad?" Katelyn asked Olivia.

"The only snacks left are the snack cakes Mackenzie keeps hidden under her bed." Katelyn said.

"Katelyn I am in a hurry. There is plenty of food in the cabinet. Cook something for you and Kayla. I am dropping Kayla off, and I will be back in a few hours." Olivia said.

"Ok." Katelyn said disappointed.

Olivia hung up her phone and put it back in her purse.

"Kalya Ballard." Olivia said to the preschool worker. The woman stood up from her chair and came back a few minutes later with Kayla.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Kayla said as she ran up and hugged Olivia.

"Katelyn is cooking a snack for you two. I'm going to drop you off at home, and I will be home in a few hours."

Olivia helped Kayla into her car and drove towards her house. 15 minutes later she was pulling into her driveway. She helped Kayla out of the car and walked in the house. Katelyn was boiling a pot of water on the stove and watching TV in the living room.

"I will be back in a few hours. Pay attention to what you are cooking." Olivia said as she walked out of the house.

Olivia got back in her car and drove towards the hospital. She turned on the main street that would take her to the hospital and cursed when she saw all the cars that were beginning to turn onto the street.

"Damn." Olivia said as she looked at her clock. It was almost 4:00 and people were already getting off work.

Olivia reached for her phone in her purse when she heard it ringing.

"Hello?" Olivia said without looking at her phone.

"Olivia I'm waiting on you. What is taking you so long to get here?" Jake asked.

"I'm on my way…" Olivia dropped her phone and screamed when a car on the other side of the street ran a red light and drove near her car. She quickly turned her car in the other direction. She blanked out when she heard the loud boom of her car crashing into the car next to her.


	57. Chapter 57

Katelyn jumped out of her chair when she heard the doorbell ring. She had just finished eating a bowl of pasta. She had put the dishes in the dishwasher and Kayla was still at the kitchen table eating her bowl of pasta. She walked to the door and looked out the window. There was a male police officer and a woman standing outside the door. Katelyn opened the door. She looked at the officer and the lady trying to figure out what they wanted. Before the officers could speak, Fitz pulled up in Olivia's driveway. Fitz looked at the officer and the lady standing outside the door. He quickly got out the car and Mackenzie followed him.

"Is there a problem officer?" Fitz asked the police officer.

"Do you know Olivia Pope?" The officer asked Fitz.

"Yes." Fitz said concerned.

The officer looked at Katelyn standing in the doorway and looked back at Fitz.

"Can we talk to you alone?" The officer asked Fitz.

"Yes." Fitz said as his palms started to sweat.

Katelyn and Mackenzie stood in the doorway.

"Go in the house Mackenzie and Katelyn." Fitz said as he looked at them standing in the doorway.

"No!" Katelyn said.

"Mackenzie and Katelyn go in the house!" Fitz said louder.

Katelyn started crying. Mackenzie grabbed Katelyn's arm and pulled Katelyn in the house. She closed the door behind her.

"Olivia Pope has been a car accident. She's been taken to the hospital and she is still unconscious." The officer said.

"I'm officer Potts and this is Ms. Brady. She is a social worker. She is here to see if the children have a guardian besides Ms. Pope. If they do not, we will have to take the children into temporary foster care until the state can assign a guardian to them." The officer said to Fitz.

Fitz rubbed his forehead.

"No, That won't be necessary."

"Are you the children's father?" Ms. Brady asked.

"Yes. I have a daughter with Olivia. We are engaged. I can take care of her other children while she is in the hospital." Fitz said.

"Ok." The social worker said.

"Here is her purse." The officer said as he handed Fitz Olivia's purse.

"Her phone was broken in the accident." The officer said as Fitz took Olivia's purse.

"Her driver's license is with the hospital staff." The officer said.

"The ambulance took her to this hospital." The officer said as he handed Fitz a piece of paper.

"Thank you." Fitz said.

The officer nodded his head as he and the social worker walked back to their cars.

Fitz walked in the house and Katelyn was on the sofa crying. Mackenzie was hugging Katelyn trying to calm her down. She looked at Fitz when she saw Fitz walk in the house. Fitz could see Mackenzie was trying not to cry. Kayla had walked in the living room, and she was looking at Katelyn crying.

"Olivia is okay. She was in a minor traffic accident."Fitz said.

Mackenzie and Katelyn looked at Fitz. Mackenzie started to cry. Kayla started crying when she saw Mackenzie crying.

"She is going to be fine. I'm going to check on her. You girls stay here and I will be back in a few hours." Fitz walked over and put his arms around Mackenzie and Katelyn. Kayla walked over and climbed in the middle of their hug.

"I want my mommy." Kayla cried.

Fitz stood up and took a deep breath. He walked out of the house and started his car. He wiped the corners of his eyes. He was still holding Olivia's purse. He put it in the seat next to him as he drove out of the driveway and towards the hospital.


	58. Chapter 58

Fitz walked in the hospital lobby and looked around the crowded waiting room. He had mentally prepared himself while driving to hear whatever the doctor would tell him. He walked to the receptionist desk and waited for the lady in front of him to finish talking to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked when Fitz was the next in line at her window.

"Hi I'm looking for Olivia Pope." Fitz said.

The woman looked up Olivia's name in the computer.

"She is a patient here, but she is in critical condition. Only family can visit her. Are you related to her?" The nurse asked Fitz.

"Yes I am."

"She is in room 701." The nurse said to Fitz as she pointed to the elevator.

Fitz took the elevator up to the 7th floor. Room 701 was the first door on his left. He pushed on the door handle and walked in the room. Olivia was in a hospital gown. She was connected to a breathing tube. There were several wires on her hooked up to monitors. She had a cast on her arm. Fitz covered his mouth and sat in the chair next to her bed. He stood up and walked closer of Olivia's hospital bed. He gently touched her arm that was not in a cast. He held her hand. She didn't move she was still unconscious. Fitz looked at the door when he heard someone walk in the room.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Sun." A male doctor said as he walked further into the room.

"Are you related to Ms. Pope? Our records indicate that her husband is also in the hospital."

"She is separated from her husband. We are engaged." Fitz said to the doctor.

The doctor looked at Fitz confused.

"Ok." Doctor Sun said.

"Ms. Pope has a broken rib and a broken arm. We did a routine pregnancy test and she is pregnant. She is at a high risk for miscarriage." The doctor said to Fitz.

"We have informed her husband of her injuries and he will be here to visit her shortly."

"The doctor said to Fitz."

"No. She does not want him visiting her." Fitz said to the doctor.

"I'm sorry sir, but her husband is her closest relative. He has the authority to say who can and cannot visit her." The doctor said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Fitz looked at his phone and saw Mackenzie was calling him. He shook his head and walked out of Olivia's hospital room as he answered his phone.


	59. Chapter 59

"Hello Mackenzie." Fitz said as he walked in the hall.

"Dad how is mom, is she okay?" Mackenzie asked sounding concerned. Fitz didn't hear any crying in the background. He figured they had settled down.

"She is fine. She has a broken rib and a broken arm, but she is okay." Fitz said calmly.

"Can we come see her?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes. I will be there to pick you up in a few minutes. Where is Kayla and Katelyn?" Fitz asked.

"Katelyn is sitting next to me. Kayla is on the floor, she cried herself to sleep." Mackenzie said sadly.

"Okay. I will be there in a few minutes. Don't wake up Kayla. I don't want her to see Olivia like this." Fitz said.

"Okay dad." Mackenzie said as she hung up the phone.

Fitz walked to the nurses' station across from Olivia's room and asked to speak with security. The security guard walked over to the nurses' station a few moments later.

"Can I help you?" The security guard asked.

"Olivia Pope has a domestic violence report against her husband on file with the police department. Her husband has to stay away from her." Fitz said.

The security guard picked up the phone at the nurses' station.

"Okay. I will call the police department and get them to verify the report." The officer said as he dialed the police department's phone number.

Fitz walked back in Olivia's room and walked over to her bed.

"I will be back in a few minutes Livvy. " Fitz said as he kissed Olivia's forehead.

Fitz got in his car and drove back to Olivia's house. Katelyn and Mackenzie were still sitting on the sofa. Kayla was sleep on the floor.

"Come on." Fitz said as he walked over and picked Kayla off the floor.

Fitz put Kayla in the backseat. Katelyn got in on the other side and Mackenzie got in the front seat. They rode in silence to the hospital.

They walked in the hospital entrance and Fitz led them up to Olivia's room. You two go in there to see Olivia. She is sleeping. You both need to stay calm when you see her okay." Fitz said.

Mackenzie and Katelyn nodded and opened the door. Kayla woke up and shifted in Fitz arms.

"Where are we?" Kayla asked Fitz.

"We're going to get some cake and ice cream." Fitz said happily as he walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the cafeteria floor.

"Okay." Kayla said as the elevator doors opened.

Mackenzie and Katelyn stood by the door afraid to walk further into the room.

There were so many monitors in the room, and the breathing tube connected to Olivia's mouth. Mackenzie made the first move and walked over to Olivia's hospital bed. Katelyn followed behind Mackenzie and sat in the chair next to Olivia bed.

"Mom." Mackenzie whispered into Olivia's ear.

Mackenzie held Olivia's hand. She rubbed her thumb against the back of her hand. Olivia didn't move. Mackenzie leaned down next to Olivia's face and took a deep breath. She couldn't hold back her tears. She cried and her tears fell on Olivia's face.

"Mackenzie." Katelyn whispered.

Mackenzie stood up and looked at Katelyn. She was staring at Olivia's hand.

"She moved her hand." Katelyn whispered.

Mackenzie rubbed the back of Olivia's hand again. Olivia's hand moved slightly. Mackenzie smiled and leaned close to Olivia's face and whispered in her ear.

"Mom can you hear me?" Mackenzie said.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and looked at Mackenzie. She looked confused. Her expression turned to panic when she felt the breathing tube in her throat. She reached for the breathing tube.

"Katelyn get the nurse!" Mackenzie said quickly.

Katelyn ran out the room. She ran back in the room a few moments later with a nurse running behind her. The nurse quickly unhooked the breathing tube.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

Her throat was dry and her whole body was in pain.

Another nurse walked in the room and put a cup of ice chips up to Olivia's mouth.

"You were in a car accident and you are in the hospital." The nurse said.

Olivia looked around the hospital room confused.


	60. Chapter 60

Olivia looked around the hospital room confused.

"Can you tell me your name?" One of the nurses asked when they noticed Olivia looking around the room.

Olivia tried to sit up and winced as pain rushed through her chest. She felt a cast around her chest. She looked to her left and saw a cast on her arm.

"Where is Kayla?" Olivia asked ignoring the nurse's question.

The nurses looked at Mackenzie and Katelyn.

Katelyn looked at the door, without answering Olivia's question. She was in shock from everything that had happened so fast. Mackenzie gently nudged Katelyn.

"Dad took her with him. He said he didn't want her to see you like this." Mackenzie answered.

Olivia sat back and sighed.

"Do you remember anything about the accident?" One of the nurses asked Olivia.

"No, I don't remember being in an accident. I was driving to the hospital and then I just woke up here." Olivia said.

"I'm going to call my dad." Mackenzie said as she stood up and walked in the hallway.

Olivia watched Mackenzie go in the hallway.

Mackenzie walked back in the room a few minutes later with Fitz and Kayla.

"Mommy!" Kayla said when she saw Olivia.

"Are you sick?" Kayla asked as she walked over and touched the cast on Olivia's arm.

"Mommy was in an accident, but I feel okay." Olivia said smiling at Kayla.

Fitz walked over and kissed Olivia on her forehead.

"Don't ever do that again." Fitz said.

Olivia smiled weakly.

"Okay. I will be back in a few minutes to bring you some pain medication." One of the nurses said.

"Ms. Pope is still in the trauma unit so she can only have visitors for another hour." The nurse said.

Fitz nodded at the nurses as they walked out of the room.

"Are you coming home today Mommy?" Kayla asked Olivia.

"Not today." Olivia said.

"You and Katelyn are going to stay with me while Olivia is in the hospital." Fitz said.

"I want to stay with my Mommy." Kayla said.

"I have cake and ice cream at my house." Fitz said to Kayla.

"We sure do." Mackenzie whispered looking over at Olivia.

Katelyn rolled her eyes at Mackenzie.

"Well don't forget to come by here tomorrow and bring me some cake." Olivia said smiling at Mackenzie.


	61. Chapter 61

"I want some cake." Kayla said to Fitz.

"Mommy is daddy still in the hospital?" Kayla asked Olivia.

"Yes." Olivia said. She did not want to deal with Jake right now.

"Can I go see him!" Kayla asked happily.

Olivia sighed and looked around the room.

"Yes. I will ask the nurse to take you to his room. Olivia said reluctantly.

Fitz looked at Olivia to ask her if she was sure about Kayla visiting Jake. Olivia nodded.

Kayla grabbed Katelyn's hand and tried to pull her up from her chair.

"Come on Katelyn. Let's go get the nurse so we can see daddy." Kayla said.

Katelyn looked at Olivia.

"It's okay. You two can go." Olivia said as Katelyn stood up and grabbed her purse.

Katelyn took Kayla's hand and walked to the nurse's station.

"Hi. Can you take us to Jake Ballard's room." Katelyn asked the nurse.

The nurse looked at Katelyn and Kayla for a moment before standing up from her chair.

"Okay." The nurse said as she walked towards the elevators.

Katelyn grabbed Kayla's hand as they got off the elevator.

"This is Jake Ballard's room." the nurse said as she opened the door.

"These two ladies wanted to visit you Jake." The nurse said.

"Kayla!" Jake said as he held his arms out.

"How's my baby?" Jake asked Kayla.

"Is that Katelyn?" Jake asked as he sat up to get a closer look at Katelyn.

"Yes Uncle Jake." Katelyn said as she stared at Jake.

She knew he and Olivia were getting a divorce, so she didn't know how to act towards him.

"Mommy had an accident. She is in the hospital too." Kayla said as she climbed into Jake's arms.

"I know." Jake said as he made a sad face at Kayla.

"Well I will be going home tomorrow, but until then you are going to stay with Daddy's friend Jennifer." Jake said.

"Jennifer?" Kayla said.

"You know my secretary Jennifer. You met her before." Jake said.

"Mommy said I'm staying with Fitz." Kayla said as she looked at Jake confused.

"Who is Fitz?" Jake asked.

"The man she wants to be with." Katelyn said as she rolled her eyes at Jake.

"Excuse me." Jake said.

"Mackenzie's dad." Katelyn said.

"Come on Kayla. Let's go." Katelyn said as she reached over and took Kayla out of Jake's arms.

"I don't want to go!" Kayla screamed.

"We are going!" Katelyn said as she picked Kayla up and carried her to the door.

Kayla kicked Katelyn.

"Ouch!" Katelyn screamed as she grabbed her leg.

"Put her down!" Jake said.

"Katelyn grabbed Kayla's arm and dragged her out of the room. She quickly walked to the elevators and pressed the button to go back to Olivia's room. The hospital staff looked on concerned as they say Kayla trying to run back to Jake's room.


	62. Chapter 62

Olivia looked at the door close as Katelyn and Kayla walked to Jake's room. Mackenzie looked through her purse for some change.

"I'm going to the vending machine." Mackenzie said as she walked towards the door.

"No junk food." Olivia said.

Mackenzie muttered something about Olivia under her breath.

"What was that?" Olivia asked.

"I said I'm going to buy some pretzels mom." Mackenzie said as she walked out the door.

"Don't let her eat a lot of junk food Fitz." Olivia said when Mackenzie had walked in the hall.

"Mackenzie is fine Olivia. You just focus on getting better. The doctor said you will have to be on bed rest the rest of the pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?" Olivia asked confused.

"Yes, your pregnancy." Fitz said.

Olivia looked at Fitz in shock.

"I'm pregnant? I don't remember being pregnant."

Fitz was getting worried. The doctors didn't say anything about a head trauma.

"Olivia you don't remember going to the doctor to confirm your pregnancy?" Fitz asked.

Olivia looked at Fitz and blinked the tears that were in her eyes.

"No, I don't remember that." Olivia said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Wow." Olivia said.

"Is the baby yours?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Yes, you told me the baby is mine." Fitz said.

The nurse walked in the room with some pain medication.

"These medications are safe to take during pregnancy." The nurse said as she handed Olivia a paper cup with pills and a plastic cup of water.

"The doctor will be here to see you in a few minutes. How are you feeling right now?" The nurse asked.

"I don't remember being pregnant." Olivia said sadly.

"Was her pregnancy causing her stress?" The nurse asked Fitz.

"Yes, she has had a lot going on lately." Fitz said.

"It could be temporary memory loss. Her body has gone through a shock and it's trying to block out any extra stress. Your baby is fine. You just need to rest." The nurse said as she took the empty cup of water from Olivia.

Olivia nodded her head as the nurse walked out of the room. Olivia and Fitz both looked up when they heard crying outside the door. Katelyn walked in the door dragging Kayla behind her.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked sitting up quickly.

Katelyn let Kayla's hand go and shook her head.

"You need to divorce that clown. He is trying to say Kayla is going to stay with some woman name Jennifer until he gets out of the hospital." Katelyn said as she rubbed the spot on her leg where Kayla had kicked her.

"He said what!" Olivia shouted.

"Calm down Livvy. No one is taking Kayla." Fitz said as he walked over to Olivia's hospital bed.

The nurse ran in the room.

"Ms. Pope's heart rate is increasing. The monitors at the nurses' station are going off. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to asks everyone to leave. Ms. Pope cannot be stressed out right now. "The nurse said as she stood by the door waiting for everyone to walk out of the room.

Fitz looked at Olivia. He was not going to leave if Olivia did not want him to leave.

Olivia sighed.

"I need to get some rest. Come here Kayla." Olivia said as she reached her hand out to Kayla.

Olivia hugged Kayla as best she could without hurting her chest or her other arm.

"Go with Fitz, Katelyn and Mackenzie, and I will see you tomorrow." Olivia said.

"No, I don't want to go!" Kayla shouted.

"Kayla go. I will call you in a few minutes to talk to you. You can't stay here, but I can talk to you on the phone as soon as you leave from here." Olivia said.

"Ok." Kayla said sadly as she climbed out of Olivia's hospital bed.

"I will call you later Livvy. Fitz said as he walked out of the hospital room with Katelyn and Kayla behind him.


	63. Chapter 63

Olivia looked at the phone next to her and debated calling Jake. They needed to talk. She had just woken up from her nap. Kayla had called her twice. She looked at the paper the doctor had handed her. It had Jake's room number written on it. She decided to call him.

"Hello?" Jake answered thinking it was Jennifer calling back.

"Jake." Olivia said.

"Olivia." Jake said.

"Jake we need to talk about Kayla." Olivia said.

"I know we do. You have our daughter over your boyfriend's house. That's not nice Olivia." Jake said.

"Where was she supposed to go Jake? Over your girlfriend's house?" Olivia asked.

"Ok, you want to talk about Jennifer." Jake said.

"Jennifer was a fling. I broke it off with her. I'm not throwing away our marriage."

"You called her your wife."

"I would never call Jennifer my wife."

"Jake we are getting divorced. I wanted to wait until you got out of the hospital to have this conversation, but now is the right time to tell you our marriage is over."

"So you really think you are going to get pregnant by your love child's father and run off with our daughter. That is not happening Olivia."

"You can see Kayla every weekend Jake, but she is staying with me."

"Why should she stay with you?"

"Because she is a little girl who needs her mommy."

"Go be with Jennifer, but leave Kayla out of it. She can visit you on the weekends, but she is staying with me." Olivia repeated.

"I'm not walking away from Kayla. I don't know how you managed to walk away from your love child, but I'm not leaving my baby girl Olivia."

Jake I cannot argue with you right now.

"I'm not arguing with you Olivia. I'm letting you know Kayla is going home with me when I get out of the hospital. She is staying with me and you will be her weekend parent."

"I'm willing to let her stay with you Friday, Saturday, Sunday, but she stays with me Monday through Thursday." Jake said.

"You can't take my baby away from me." Olivia cried into the phone.

"That is where you are wrong. When Kayla was born she became equally ours. You are crazy if you think you having a uterus gives you more rights to my child." Jake said.

Olivia was angry and hurt. She was starting to have more pain in her chest.

"I will call you later Jake." Olivia said as she hung up the phone.

Olivia wiped her eyes before calling Fitz.

"Hello Livvy." Fitz said as he answered the phone.

"Fitz." Olivia said as she tried to ignore the pain in her chest.

"What's wrong Livvy? Do you need me to come up there?"

"No. I'm fine." Olivia said.

"No you are upset. The kids are eating dinner and watching a movie. I'm on my way up there to see you." Fitz said.

"You don't have to come up here Fitz."

"I will see you in a few minutes." Fitz said as he hung up the phone.


	64. Chapter 64

"Katelyn your phone is ringing." Mackenzie said as Katelyn sat at the kitchen table doing her homework.

Fitz had gone to the hospital to see Olivia. Kayla was sleeping. Mackenzie was watching a movie in the family room.

"Who is it?" Katelyn asked.

"I don't know. Do you want me to answer it?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yeah." Katelyn said without looking up from her book.

"Hello?" Mackenzie said.

"What's up Kate? Daddy misses you. When you are going to come see me and your little sister?"

"I'm sorry I'm not Katelyn. I will get her for you." Mackenzie said as she looked in the kitchen at Katelyn.

"Who is this?"

"This is Mackenzie. I'm Katelyn's cousin."

"Oh ok. Well put my baby on the phone."

"Sure." Mackenzie said as she walked in the kitchen.

"I think it's your dad." Mackenzie said as she handed Katelyn her phone.

Katelyn scowled her face as she took the phone from Mackenzie.

"Hi dad." Katelyn said sullenly

"Where you at Kate? I went by your house and you not there."

"I'm on vacation. I will be back in New York in a few weeks."

"Where your momma at?"

Katelyn paused. She didn't want to tell her dad her mom was out of town. Her mom had asked him to keep her when she didn't know if Olivia would say yes, but she really didn't want Katelyn around her dad. Karen had quickly come to her senses. He was always begging for money. Her mom had told her if Olivia had said no, she wouldn't have taken the job. His wife was a bitch who was always rude to Katelyn.

"She is at work." Katelyn said.

"Did she take that job in Antarctica? I told her if she took that job, I was taking her to court for full custody of you. She need to pay me child support. I know she trying to keep you away from me."

"No she is not in Antarctica. Why do you want full custody of me? You don't want full custody of your other 9 kids."

"One of your sisters lives with me."

"That's because she is your kid with your wife." Katelyn said.

"I care about all my kids. I been trying to call Karen and she not answering her phone. I'm on your birth certificate and I am your daddy. I'm coming to get you and I'm putting your mom on child support."

Katelyn hung up the phone in her dad's face.

Mackenzie watched Katelyn sigh and pick her book back up.

"Do you have to go live with you dad now?" Mackenzie asked.

"No. If he calls back do not answer the phone." Katelyn said as she handed Mackenzie her phone.

"Ok." Mackenzie said as she took Katelyn's phone and walked back in the family room.


	65. Chapter 65

Katelyn threw her backpack on the floor and sat next to Mackenzie on the sofa. She stood up frustrated when all her books and notebooks fell out onto the floor. Mackenzie laughed at the mess Katelyn made.

"The backpack has a zipper Katelyn." Mackenzie said laughing.

Katelyn threw a book at Mackenzie.

"Hey that hit me!" Mackenzie said as the book hit her in the arm.

"Hey the girl on this book cover looks like you!" Mackenzie said happily.

"It is me." Katelyn said as she put her books and notebooks in her backpack.

Mackenzie looked at Katelyn confused.

"My aunt Olivia wrote that book. I thought you read all her books?" Katelyn said.

"I guess I forgot about this one." Mackenzie said as she read the back cover of the book.

"She named the main character after you." Mackenzie said quietly as she looked at the cover of the book again.

"She drew a cartoon of you to put on the cover?" Mackenzie asked.

"No she didn't draw that picture. Her book illustrator took a picture of me and edited the image with a graphic design program. He printed the image and put it on the cover. "Katelyn said smiling.

"She wrote that book for me. It was my birthday present this year." Katelyn said.

"I can't believe you haven't read it yet. It came out this year in April." Katelyn said.

"She has her own illustrator?" Mackenzie asked.

"No, the publishing company she works for has their own illustrator. Their office is in New York. Aunt Olivia comes to New York whenever she writes a new book. She signs copies of her books at the bookstore.

"What else does she do you for you?" Mackenzie asked sadly.

"She takes me on her summer trips to the Caribbean." Katelyn said happily.

"My aunt Olivia is so cool. She is like one of my friends." Katelyn said as she took a photo key chain off her backpack.

"We took this picture on my birthday." Katelyn said as she showed Mackenzie a picture of her and Olivia.

"Nice picture." Mackenzie mumbled.

"I'm going to call her and see how she is doing." Katelyn said as she picked her phone up off the coffee table.

Mackenzie looked at the TV and turned the volume up when she heard Katelyn speaking to Olivia on the phone.


	66. Chapter 66

"Mackenzie why are you still up?"

Fitz asked as he walked in the family room. He had just come home from the hospital. Olivia was sleeping when he left. The doctor increased her pain medication. He told Fitz that she could go home in two weeks if she was feeling better. Fitz was glad her broken rib didn't injure her lungs. The doctor said she could recover at home in a few weeks, but she would have to stay in bed most of the day. He said she should be fully recovered from her injuries in a few months, but she would still need to take it easy until her due date. It was 11:00 at night. Fitz was hoping all the kids would be in bed so he could get some sleep.

"It's Friday dad." Mackenzie said as she flipped through the channels.

"Dad can I go to California next weekend if mom will send me a plane ticket? I know I'm supposed to wait until spring break, but that is too far away."

"There isn't any school next Friday, so I can leave Thursday night." Mackenzie said as she put down the remote.

"Did you really just ask me that Mackenzie?" Fitz said as he looked at Mackenzie in amazement.

"Your mom is in the hospital and you want to go to California to see Marisa?" Fitz repeated. He wanted to make sure he heard Mackenzie correctly.

Mackenzie looked at Fitz, shocked that he was upset by her request.

"Is that a no?" Mackenzie asked quietly.

"Yes it's a no!" Fitz shouted.

Mackenzie jumped.

"You are staying here. You will see Marisa for spring break and two weeks in the summer, and you will not mention anything to Olivia about you wanting to go to California." Fitz said as he walked over and turned off the TV.

"Why can't I go? Katelyn should be her daughter; she already acts like she is. I just want to go stay with my mom." Mackenzie said as she stood up and walked over to Fitz.

"You put Miss. Pope on a pedestal. You act like she didn't walk out on us. I have a mom and her name is Marisa Grant not Olivia Pope." Mackenzie said as she turned around and walked upstairs.

"You wait right here!" Fitz shouted as he walked over to Mackenzie.

Mackenzie stopped on the stairs and turned around to face Fitz.

"You already took my phone and I'm grounded. You can't my life anymore miserable than it already is.

"I hope you and Miss. Pope are better parents to that baby she is pregnant with than you are to me." Mackenzie yelled at Fitz before turning around and walking back upstairs.

Fitz stood by the stairway as Mackenzie walked up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.


	67. Chapter 67

Fitz paused for a minute before walking upstairs. He opened Mackenzie's door and stood in the doorway when he saw her sitting on her bed crying. She was holding a picture of her and Marisa.

"I want my mom." Mackenzie cried when Fitz walked in her room.

Fitz closed Mackenzie's door and leaned against it.

"Mackenzie I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting you think Marisa is your mom."

"She is my mom!" Mackenzie shouted.

"I don't belong here. You have your new family with Ms. Pope, Kayla, and Katelyn. I just want to live in California with my mom. Can I please go Dad?" Mackenzie said as she wiped the tears off her picture frame.

"I will come back and spend the holidays here in DC just let me go live with my mom in California." Mackenzie said through her tears.

"I don't want to be here when you and Ms. Pope have your baby. Please Dad. Mom told me she already has my room set up at her house in California."

Fitz shook his head. His heart shattered as he looked at the mess he had created. Mackenzie wanted to live with Marisa in California. He didn't want to tell Olivia about Mackenzie's problems while she was still in the hospital.

"No Mackenzie you cannot live with Marisa."

"I don't want to stay here." Mackenzie cried.

Fitz walked over and hugged Mackenzie. Mackenzie cried into Fitz shirt.

"I'm not going to be able to spend Christmas with my mom." Mackenzie said through her tears.

"Dad Ms. Pope has Katelyn. She doesn't need me here. She likes Katelyn more than me, so why do I have to stay here. My mom says I can move to California with her." Mackenzie said as she wiped her tears.

"Mackenzie Olivia loves you and wants you here. We both want you here." Fitz said as he looked around Mackenzie's room for a box of Kleenex.

"Why can't I just go to California for the weekend? You expect me to wait until April, but I was supposed to go for Thanksgiving and Christmas." Mackenzie said trying to hold back her tears.

Fitz was heartbroken. He knew Olivia would be upset, but he decided to put Mackenzie first. He wanted her to be happy again.

"Ok." Fitz said.

"You can go next weekend, but you will be back here Sunday night." Fitz said as he hugged Mackenzie.

Mackenzie stopped crying. She looked up at Fitz and smiled.

Fitz took his phone out his pocket.

"Call Marisa and let her know you are coming to see her next weekend." Fitz said as he handed Mackenzie his phone and walked out of her room.


	68. Chapter 68

"Where are you going?" Katelyn asked as she walked in Mackenzie's room.

"California." Mackenzie said happily as she took clothes out her closet.

"What? Why?" Katelyn asked confused.

"My mom bought me a plane ticket. I'm leaving in a few hours.

"Your mom?" Katelyn asked confused.

"Yes, my dad said I can go to California this weekend." Mackenzie said as her phone started ringing. She ignored it and kept packing her suitcase.

Fitz had given her phone back last week. She wasn't grounded anymore. She had been happy the whole week. Olivia was doing better. Fitz still hadn't told Olivia Mackenzie was going to California for the weekend. He didn't want to upset her.

"Does my Aunt Olivia know you are going to California?" Katelyn asked.

"No." Mackenzie said.

"My dad says I can go. That's all that matters."

Katelyn stepped back and looked at Mackenzie pack her suitcase.

"Mackenzie I understand that your new to this whole joint custody thing, but my Aunt Olivia has weekend custody of you. She has to give you permission to go to California." Katelyn said.

"Funny you mention joint custody Katelyn. Why don't you follow your joint custody agreement and stay with your dad?" Mackenzie asked smiling at Katelyn.

"Are you saying you want me to leave?" Katelyn asked.

"No, I'm asking why you don't have to live with your dad while your mom is on another continent. Doesn't he have some type of custody of you?" Mackenzie asked.

"My mom and dad don't have a formal court order. If my dad goes to court, I might have to stay with him while my mom is at work. I'm avoiding him so that doesn't happen." Katelyn said.

"Aunt Olivia is going to be upset when she finds out you are in California."

"She will be fine. She has you. You're the daughter she wants anyways. You and your Aunt Olivia are like best friends." Mackenzie said sarcastically.

"You're Jealous." Katelyn said as she looked at her phone. Karen had just sent her a text message.

"I'm not jealous. I'm going to California and me and my mom are going to have a fun weekend together." Mackenzie said as her phone started ringing again.

She walked over to her bed and grabbed her phone. Marisa was calling her.

"Hi mom. " Mackenzie said.

"I'm almost ready. I'm leaving for the airport in a few minutes." Mackenzie said as she rolled her eyes at Katelyn.

Katelyn rolled her eyes at Mackenzie. She texted Karen back and walked out of Mackenzie's room.

Katelyn walked back downstairs to the family room and watched Mackenzie put her suitcase by the sofa a few minutes later.

"You ready Mackenzie?" Fitz asked as he walked in the family room.

"Yeah dad." Mackenzie said as she stood up and grabbed her suitcase.

"I will be back in about an hour Katelyn." Fitz said as he reached in the closet for his coat.

Katelyn nodded her head and watched as Fitz and Mackenzie walked out the door.

Kayla ran in the family room when she saw Fitz and Mackenzie leaving.

"Where are they going?" Kayla asked.

"Mackenzie is going to California." Katelyn said.

"To go be with her Mommy?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah she is going to be with her Mommy." Katelyn said as she looked out the window and watched Fitz car pull out the driveway.

Fitz quickly drove Mackenzie to the airport. They were running late. He didn't want her to miss her flight. He still hadn't told Olivia Mackenzie was going to California. He knew he needed to tell her, but he didn't want to make her upset while she was in the hospital. Fitz had introduced Olivia to his divorce lawyer, and the lawyer was able to make sure Kayla stayed with Fitz while Olivia was in the hospital. Her lawyer showed the judge the domestic violence report and Olivia signed a document saying she feared for Kayla's safety with Jake. The judge said he would decide custody as soon as Olivia got out of the hospital. Fitz arrived at the airport and quickly walked with Mackenzie into the airport. He told her to call him when she got to California. Mackenzie hugged Fitz and told him she would be fine. Fitz left and went back home.

"I want to go see my Aunt Olivia." Katelyn said when Fitz walked in the door.

Kayla walked up and hugged Fitz leg.

"Can we go see my Mommy Fitz?" Kayla asked.

Fitz knew there was about to be a showdown with Olivia.

"Fine get your coats." Fitz said.

Fitz drive to the hospital and they waked up to Olivia's room. Kayla ran in the room and jumped on Olivia's bed.

"Careful." Olivia said as she moved over to make sure Kayla did not land on her chest.

Olivia looked at Fitz and Katelyn and smiled.

"Where is Mackenzie?" Olivia asked.

"She went to California to see her Mommy." Kayla said happily.

Olivia looked at Fitz. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Livvy." Fitz said.

"Kayla Katelyn go wait in the hall." Olivia said.

Kayla climbed out the bed and followed Katelyn into the hall. Katelyn closed the door behind them.

"Why is Mackenzie in California Fitz?" Olivia asked.

"She wanted to see Marisa. She was hurting and I just want her to be happy again." Fitz said.

"I get Mackenzie on weekends. That is not your decision Fitz." Olivia said.

"Olivia I respect that you want to be a mom to Mackenzie, but I have to make sure she is happy. That is my job as her dad." Fitz said.

"She will be back on Sunday Olivia. It is ok."

"No it is not ok. You went behind my back to send our daughter to California."

Olivia sat back in her bed and took a deep breath. Her chest was starting to hurt again.

"You need to leave Fitz." Olivia said as she put her hand on her chest.

"Livvy." Fitz said.

"Leave!" Olivia said louder.

Fitz walked over to Olivia and tried to kiss her forehead. Olivia turned her head. Fitz sighed and walked out of the room. Olivia let the tears in her eyes fall when Fitz walked out of the room. She heard Fitz tell Katelyn and Kayla that he would bring that back in a few hours to see her.

Mackenzie walked around the airport and looked around for Marisa. She didn't see her. She called her phone and sat on one of the benches.

"Hello?" Marisa said as she answered the phone without looking at the called ID. She was just getting off work and driving to the airport.

"Mom where are you?" Mackenzie asked as she looked around the crowd of people.

"I'm on my way to get you Mackenzie." Marisa said.

"I will call you back." Marisa said as she quickly hung up the phone. She didn't like to drive and talk.

Twenty five minutes later Marisa was walking over to where Mackenzie was sitting.

"Mom!" Mackenzie said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Marisa's neck.

"I missed you." Marisa said as she hugged Mackenzie.

Mackenzie let Marisa go and paused when she saw her stomach.

"Mom you need to stop eating so much." Mackenzie said as she poked Marisa's stomach.

Marisa smiled.

"You're going to have a baby brother in a few months." Marisa whispered into Mackenzie's ear.

Mackenzie's eyes grew wide.

"You're pregnant!? Are you and dad having a baby!?" Mackenzie asked happily.

"Are you and dad going to get married again?" Mackenzie asked as she hugged Marisa again.

Marisa looked at Mackenzie sadly.

"No I'm pregnant by my fiancé. His name is Malik." Marisa said as she watched Mackenzie's expression change from happiness to shock.

"Come on." Marisa said as she picked up Mackenzie's suitcase and walked towards the exit.

"We live together. You will like him. He is waiting to meet you." Marisa said as they walked out the door.


	69. Chapter 69

"Are you going to get in the car?" Marisa asked as she looked at Mackenzie holding the door handle.

"Why didn't you tell me you are engaged and pregnant?" Mackenzie asked as she opened the car door.

"I was getting around to it." Marisa said smiling at Mackenzie.

"I didn't want to overwhelm you. Fitz and Olivia are putting you through so much. Olivia decides she wants to take my place when you're 15 years old, and she is having a baby with Fitz." Marisa said as she started her car.

"I didn't want you to feel like you aren't wanted. You will always be my child." Marisa said as she pulled out the parking lot.

"I care about Olivia, but she can never take your place. You're my mom. I just wish you would have told me you were pregnant and engaged. I'm not mad. I'm happy for you." Mackenzie said as she looked in her purse for the muffins she bought at the airport.

"That's good to know Mackenzie. We are going to have so much fun this weekend. I cleared my schedule for you." Marisa said as she turned onto a side street.

"Did you cook dinner? I'm hungry." Mackenzie said as she finished her bag of muffins.

"Not yet, but I will make your favorite when we get home."

"So tell me, is that girl Katelyn still bothering you?" Marisa asked.

"No, she is just annoying. She is always talking about how great Olivia is. They are like best friends." Mackenzie said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know you are not jealous." Marisa said as she saw Mackenzie roll her eyes.

"No I'm not jealous." Mackenzie said laughing.

"Do I have to remind you how you fawn over your Aunt Kelly whenever you see her?" Marisa asked.

"What?" Mackenzie asked smiling.

"You can't fault Katelyn for being close to Olivia. You are the same way with Kelly. "Marisa said as she parked in the driveway of one of the houses.

Marisa got out the car and opened her trunk.

"Come on." Marisa said as she walked up the walkway with Mackenzie's suitcase.

Mackenzie looked at the outside of the house for a moment before following behind Marisa. She stopped walking when she heard her phone ring. It was Olivia. Marisa kept walking.

"Hi Mom." Mackenzie said as she stopped outside the door.

"Why are you in California?" Olivia asked showing more anger than she intended.

"I'm just here for the weekend mom."

"Mackenzie get off the phone and come meet Malik." Marisa said as she walked back outside.

"Ok mom." Mackenzie said quickly.

"I will call you later mom." Mackenzie said as she quickly hung up the phone on Olivia.


	70. Chapter 70

Olivia looked at the phone beside her when she heard it ringing. It was 8:00 at night. Fitz had called her, but she hung up the phone on him.

She was still mad at him. Mackenzie had not called her back. She was about to call Mackenzie, but changed her mind and decided to answer the hospital phone when it rang.

"Hello?" Olivia said wondering if Mackenzie was calling her back.

"Hey big sis. How are you doing?" Karen asked.

"Karen. I'm doing better. I'm just really upset right now."

"What's wrong?"

"Mackenzie went to see Marisa in California."

"What's wrong with that?" Karen asked curiously.

"I don't want her in California at Marisa's house."

Karen sighed into the phone.

"Olivia. I didn't want to have this conversation with you, but I see now that it is necessary."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked.

"Leave Mackenzie alone. Marisa is her mom. You cannot decide you want to come back and be her mom when you decide you are falling in love with Fitz. That is not right Olivia. You cannot treat that girl like she is a bouncing ball."

Olivia gasped. She was shocked by her sister's comments.

"You need to realize she has a mom, and if you want to be a part of her life you need to start respecting her mom Olivia."

"How do you think she feels right now? Especially with Katelyn there right now. I know how you and Katelyn are together. My baby adores you and I'm sure she is telling Mackenzie all the cool things you and her have done together."

Olivia tried to speak and Karen cut her off.

"I'm serious Olivia. You are pushing that girl away. Let her be with her mom. Heck, if she wants to live with her mom let her. That decision should be between Marisa and Fitz. You need to step back and realize you are Fitz fiance soon to be wife whenever you two decide to get married, but you are not Mackenzie's mom. You have Kayla and Katelyn there, and you are having another baby soon. Stop wasting your energy getting upset over Mackenzie loving her mom more than you. You are acting really selfish and only thinking about yourself. Now you can be mad at me if you want, but someone had to tell you the truth. I know Fitz won't tell you because he is head over heels in love with you."

Olivia paused before saying anything.

"Your right Karen, I'm not her mom, and it was stupid of me to think I could be her mom after 15 years. Mackenzie can visit California whenever she feels like it. Thanks for the reality check."

"So besides Mackenzie, how are you doing?" Karen asked.

"I'm fine. I should be getting out of here next week. My divorce lawyer says she will set up a court date to decide custody of Kayla when I get out of the hospital."

"I can't wait to come back to DC. I will be there for Thanksgiving, but I have to come back to work the next day." Karen said.

"I can't wait to see you." Olivia said.

"I love you Olivia. Get some sleep. You sound tired." Karen said.

"I love you too Karen. Thanks for calling. Goodbye." Olivia said as she pressed the button to end the call.

She dialed Fitz number to tell him to come see her and bring Katelyn and Kayla with him.


	71. Chapter 71

"I'm back!" Mackenzie said as she walked in the house and dropped her suitcase on the floor.

Katelyn looked at Mackenzie and stood up when she saw her new look.

"What did you do to your hair? Are you wearing makeup?" Katelyn asked as she walked over to get a closer look at Mackenzie's face.

"I went to the beauty salon and got a haircut and highlights." Mackenzie said as Katelyn stared at her.

"You look like your 25 years old Mackenzie." Katelyn said as she stepped back from Mackenzie.

"No I don't." Mackenzie said smiling.

"So did you have fun in California?"

"Yeah, my Mom threw me a spa party. It was so much fun. She hired an esthetician and a manicurist for my party. Mackenzie said as she showed Katelyn her nails.

"Pretty." Katelyn said.

"You look pretty Mackenzie." Kayla said as she ran in the family room.

"Thank you Kayla." Mackenzie said as she reached down and hugged Kayla.

"Fitz said he would take me and Katelyn to see Mommy when you got back. Are you coming with us?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah I'm going. I haven't spoken to mom all weekend." Mackenzie said as she picked her suitcase up and walked towards the stairs.

"Mackenzie we're leaving." Fitz called from downstairs a few minutes later.

Mackenzie ran downstairs and grabbed her coat out of the closet.

Kayla grabbed Mackenzie's hand when they had got out of the car. Fitz led the way to Olivia's hospital room.

Katelyn opened the door and Mackenzie followed behind her. Olivia's eyes grew wide when she saw Mackenzie. She looked several years older with her makeover and haircut.

"Hi mom." Mackenzie said as she walked in the room.

"Hi Mackenzie. Nice makeover." Olivia said as she forced herself to smile.

She thought the look was too old for her, but she had decided to take Karen's advice and let Fitz and Marisa be Mackenzie's parents.

"Thanks mom." Mackenzie said.

"I didn't know she was getting a makeover." Fitz said before Olivia could say anything else.

"It's fine Fitz. She looks nice." Olivia said.

"No she doesn't. She looks like a teenage girl trying to be a woman." Fitz said as looked over at Mackenzie.

"I do not." Mackenzie said defensively.

"Mom I know I'm supposed to ask you if I can go places on the weekends, so I'm asking you if I can go back to California the Friday after Thanksgiving. I will be back Sunday night if you say yes." Mackenzie said.

"If Fitz and Marisa are ok with you going to California, I'm fine with it." Olivia said smiling.

"Really?" Can I spend the whole summer vacation in California too?" Mackenzie asked Olivia.

"If it is ok with Fitz and Marisa you can." Olivia said.

Fitz looked at Olivia in shock. Mackenzie smiled as she took her phone out of her purse to text Marisa the good news.


	72. Chapter 72

Katelyn looked at Olivia and Mackenzie and shrugged her shoulders.

"Aunt Olivia my Mom is coming for thanksgiving!" Katelyn said happily.

"I know, she told me."

"Me and my Mom can cook Thanksgiving dinner. I mean…I want you to help cook too, but I don't think you well be well enough to help us in the kitchen by thanksgiving." Katelyn said as she looked at Olivia's arm.

"Hopefully by then I will be able to help. My arm and chest are not hurting as much as they were last week. The doctor reduced my pain medication." Olivia said as she touched her cast with her free hand.

"That's great. I will be glad when you come home. "Katelyn said as she read the text message Karen had just sent her.

"I'm going to the vending machine." Mackenzie said as she put her phone back in her purse.

Kayla followed Mackenzie into the hall.

"So Fitz, what's going on with my classes? I spoke with the Dean, and he said you were teaching my classes until they could find a substitute for the rest of the semester." Olivia said as she picked up the cup of water the nurse had set on the table.

Fitz stared at Olivia. He still had a shocked expression on his face.

"Are we really not going to talk about what just happened?" Fitz asked.

Katelyn looked at Fitz waiting to see what he was going to say.

"There is nothing to talk about Fitz. I told you I'm taking Karen's advice. I just want things to be peaceful. You and Marisa are Mackenzie's parents. I won't treat her any different than I treat Katelyn or Kayla, but I will let you two make parenting decisions when it comes to Mackenzie." Olivia said as she drank more water.

Katelyn smiled and looked at her phone.

"So how are my classes going?" Olivia asked Fitz again.

"They're fine. Nothing interesting is going on at work." Fitz said annoyed with Olivia.

"Olivia I'm sorry for letting Mackenzie go to California. You are Mackenzie's mom not Marisa. I need you to act like it." Fitz said as he stood up.

"Hey my Aunt Olivia is doing the best she can. It's not her fault your spoiled brat wants to live with Marisa. She has me. That's enough." Katelyn said as she frowned at Fitz.

"That's enough Katelyn." Olivia said.

"I don't need you to speak up for me. It's is Kayla's bedtime, so you guys should get going." Olivia said as she looked at the clock.

"I will see you tomorrow Aunt Olivia." Katelyn said as she walked over and hugged Olivia.

"Ok." Olivia said as she hugged Katelyn.

"Goodbye Olivia." Fitz said as he walked out the door.

"I don't know what his problem is." Katelyn said to Olivia when Fitz walked out the room.

"Katelyn do not cause trouble for Fitz." Olivia said as Katelyn stood up and walked towards the door.

"I won't Aunt Olivia." Katelyn said before walking out the door.


	73. Chapter 73

Fitz helped Olivia get undressed and pulled the covers over her. The doctor had given her the okay to go home, but she had to stay in bed for a few more weeks. It was Friday and Olivia had met with her lawyer earlier that day. The judge wanted to see her and Jake in court on Monday to discuss Kayla's visitation. Since Olivia had a report of Jake hitting her, Jake was ordered to leave the house. Mackenzie and Katelyn were downstairs. Kayla was sleeping. Fitz had to go to a staff meeting.

"I will be back in a few hours. What do you want to eat?" Fitz asked as he rubbed Olivia's cheek.

"Shrimp pasta. I'm so tired. I will probably be sleep when you get back." Olivia said.

"I will bring you your pasta and give you a massage when I get back. I'm sorry I have to go to this meeting when you just got home from the hospital." Fitz said.

"It's ok." Olivia said as Fitz kissed her lips.

Fitz turned and walked out of the room.

Olivia closed her eyes and dozed off. She woke up a few minutes later when she heard Mackenzie and Katelyn downstairs arguing. Olivia grabbed her phone off the nightstand and called Katelyn's phone.

"What is going on between you and Mackenzie?" Olivia asked.

"She is bothering me." Katelyn said.

"Both of you come upstairs." Olivia said.

Katelyn opened Olivia's door a few minutes later.

"This spoiled brat is bothering me. I'm trying not to punch her in her face." Katelyn said.

"I'm not bothering her." Mackenzie said calmly.

"She is just mad because I asked her why she hasn't made any friends yet." Mackenzie said laughing.

"She doesn't need any friends. Her Aunt Olivia is her best friend." Mackenzie said trying to sound like Katelyn.

"Tell her to leave me alone Aunt Olivia." Katelyn said.

"Leave Katelyn alone Mackenzie." Olivia said.

"Whatever. Can I go over Mya's house? I will be back in a few hours." Mackenzie said.

"Why don't you spend the whole weekend over there. I won't miss you." Katelyn said.

"That's a great idea Katelyn. Mom can I spend the weekend at Mya's house?" Mackenzie asked.

Olivia looked at Katelyn and Mackenzie. She was too tired to deal with their feuding.

"If Fitz and Mya's mom say you can stay the weekend, you can go." Olivia said.

"Alright thanks mom!" Mackenzie said happily before running to her room to pack her bags for the weekend.

"It will just be you, me, and Kayla for the weekend" Katelyn said happily as she watched Mackenzie walk to her room.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Katelyn asked.

"No Katelyn I just want to go to sleep." Olivia said as she laid back down in her bed.

"Ok Aunt Olivia call me if you need anything." Katelyn said as she closed Olivia's door and walked back downstairs.

Olivia groaned when her phone rang a few minutes later.

"Hello Fitz." Olivia said as she answered her phone.

"Livvy did you tell Mackenzie she could spend the weekend at Mya's house?"

"Yes Fitz, she can go. I just want to get some sleep!" Olivia shouted into the phone.

Fitz paused before speaking again.

"Get some sleep Livvy. I will see you in a few hours."

Olivia hung up the phone and turned her ringer off. She pulled the covers over her head and went to sleep.


	74. Chapter 74

Olivia woke up and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 7:00. She had only slept one hour but she felt refreshed. She smelled food in the kitchen and wondered if Katelyn was cooking. She took her phone off the nightstand and turned her ringer on. She called Katelyn and asked her to bring a bottle of water upstairs.

"Here's your water Aunt Olivia." Katelyn said as she came in a few minutes later with a bottle of water.

"Thank you Katelyn. Olivia said as she took the bottle of water from Katelyn.

"Are you cooking?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah I'm making shrimp pasta. I thought you would be hungry when you woke up."

"That's really sweet of you Katelyn." Olivia said smiling.

"We need to talk Katelyn." Olivia said as she moved over so Katelyn could sit next to her.

Katelyn sat next to Olivia wondering what she wanted to talk to her about.

"Katelyn you have to stop fighting with Mackenzie." Olivia said.

"I'm not fighting with her." Katelyn said quickly.

"I know I said I will let Fitz and Marisa be Mackenzie's parent's, but you cannot say things to make her upset."

"I don't like the way she treats you. If Marisa is so great why doesn't she just go live with her?"

"I'm not getting into that. That conversation is between Fitz and Marisa.

"Why are you acting this way towards Mackenzie? Are you jealous of her?"

"No." Katelyn said quickly.

"Katelyn." Olivia said as she sat up and smiled at Katelyn.

"Ok I am. I just don't want her to take my place."

"Mackenzie can't take your place Katelyn. She is my daughter. You are my niece. Karen is your mom and I'm Mackenzie's mom. "Olivia said as she drank her bottle of water.

"You said she can go with Marisa. Why is she staying here? Shouldn't she be with her mom in California? She acts like that's where she wants to be."

"Katelyn stop. If Mackenzie wants to go to California she can go, but I'm not sending her away. She does hurt my feelings sometimes, but she is still a part of me and Fitz. Now I like having you here, but if you continue to upset Mackenzie I'm going to have a talk with Karen. Is that clear?"

"Yes Aunt Olivia. I will bring you your pasta in a few minutes." Katelyn said sadly as she stood up and walked out of Olivia's room.


	75. Chapter 75

Katelyn turned the volume down on the TV when she heard the doorbell ring. She threw the remote on the floor as she walked to door. She mumbled something about Fitz and Mackenzie under her breath before she opened the door expecting to see Fitz standing outside.

"Mom!" Katelyn shouted when she saw Karen standing outside.

"What are you doing here!?" Katelyn asked as she hugged Karen.

"I missed you too." Karen said as she walked in the house.

"I'm done." Karen said happily.

"What do you mean you're done?" Katelyn asked curiously as she closed the door.

"My manager reassigned me. Where is Olivia?"

"She is in her room." Katelyn said as she took Karen's arm and led her upstairs.

Karen knocked on Olivia's door before walking in her room.

Olivia dropped her bottle of water when she saw Karen.

"Wow this is a surprise." Olivia said happily.

Karen walked over and hugged Olivia being careful not to squeeze her arm or chest.

"My boss promoted me. I'm going to be director of their DC office. I start next week."

Katelyn ran over and hugged Karen.

"You're moving here mom!" Katelyn said happily.

"Yes I am. So we get to spend time together every day." Karen said as she touched Katelyn's cheek.

Olivia smiled.

"That is great." Olivia said as she looked at Katelyn hold on to Karen.

"You missed me baby." Karen said when Katelyn was still holding onto her waist.

"Yes!" Katelyn said as she held onto Karen.

"You can let me go. I'm not going anywhere." Karen said as she tried to walk to the other side of the bed.

Katelyn let go and followed Karen to the other side of the bed. She climbed in between Olivia and Karen.

Karen looked at Katelyn.

"Katelyn go downstairs so me and Olivia can talk. I will be down there in a few minutes.

"Ok." Katelyn said reluctantly as she walked out of the room.

"So how is everything going? I have been so busy getting back here. My boss told me last night about the promotion and I left this morning. Is everything going ok since you got home today?' Karen asked.

"Yes. Mackenzie and Katelyn were fighting earlier but it is settled now."

"They were fighting? I'm about to correct that right now." Karen said.

"I handled it Karen."

"Are you sure, because Katelyn knows I do not play games. She told me her and Mackenzie have been getting along great."

"Sometimes." Olivia said.

"Where is Mackenzie?" Karen asked.

"She is spending the weekend at her friend's house."

"Where are Kayla and Fitz?"

"Kayla is sleeping and Fitz is at a meeting."

"Ok Olivia. Katelyn and I are going to stay here until Fitz gets back, then we are going to a hotel. You need to rest and you need some alone time with your man. I'm going downstairs to put Katelyn is check. You call me if you need anything."

Olivia smiled.

"Thanks Karen." Olivia said as Karen walked out of her room.


	76. Chapter 76

"Mommy." Kayla said as she opened Olivia's door.

"Olivia sat up when Kayla ran in her room and jumped on the bed.

"Careful Kayla." Olivia said as Kayla jumped on her bed.

"Mommy is Daddy coming home?" Kayla asked as she climbed under the covers.

"No you will see your Daddy next week Kayla."

"I want to go see him now." Kayla whined.

"Where is he? Is he is at Jennifer's house?" Kayla asked

"I don't know Kayla." Olivia said as she turned the TV to cartoons.

"Daddy said grandma and grandpa were going to take me on another Disney cruise for my birthday this year. Are they still going to take me?"

"I will call and ask them Kayla."

"What about my other grandparents. Are they coming to visit us for Christmas like they do every year?"

Olivia looked at the TV and got lost in her thoughts. She hadn't spoken to her mom and dad since she had moved to DC. She kept up with them so that Kayla could have a close relationship with her grandparents. They came to California every year at Christmas time and bought Kayla most of the things on her Christmas list. She always had to call them. They never called her.

"Mommy." Kayla said pulling Olivia out of her thoughts.

"Are grandma and grandpa coming for Christmas?"

"Yes Kayla. They will be here for Christmas." Olivia said.

"Did you cook something to eat Mommy?"

"Katelyn cooked. Go tell her to fix you a plate. Your Aunt Karen is here too."

"Really?!" Kayla said as she jumped off the bed.

"Yeah. She is downstairs with Katelyn."

"I'm going to go see her!"

"Kayla said as she ran out of Olivia's room.

"Aunt Karen!" Kayla said as hugged Karen's leg.

"Hey Kayla. You have gotten big!" Karen said as she reached down and picked Kayla up.

"Did you bring me some presents Aunt Karen?" Kayla asked.

"No yet, but I will buy some tomorrow."

Katelyn looked out the window when she saw Fitz car pull in the driveway. Fitz got out the car and walked to the door. Mackenzie got out the car a few seconds later with her bag she had packed.

Katelyn opened the door before Fitz rang the doorbell. Fitz walked in the door and took off his coat. He sat the takeout bag in his hand on the leather chair and looked at everyone standing in the family room.

"Hi." Karen said as she held out her hand with Kayla on her hip.

"I'm Karen. Olivia's sister."

"Yes. I know who you are." Fitz said as he shook Karen's hand.

Mackenzie walked in the house a few seconds later with a scowl on her face.

"I thought you were staying over Mya's house. Why are you back so soon." Katelyn said with an attitude.

Karen glared at Katelyn.

"Hi you must me Mackenzie. It's nice to meet you. I'm Karen. Olivia's sister.

"Karen said as he held out her hand and smiled at Mackenzie.

"It's nice to meet you Karen." Mackenzie said as she shook Karen's hand.

"I'm going to go unpack." Mackenzie said as she picked her bag off the floor.

"Well I was only staying until you got back. I know you could use some alone time with Olivia." Karen said to Fitz as she picked her purse up off the sofa.

"Come on Katelyn. Go pack some clothes. We are staying at a hotel tonight." Karen said.

"Why do we have to go? I want to stay here with my Aunt Olivia."

"Because Olivia needs to spend time with her family Katelyn."

"We are her family." Katelyn said as she grabbed the remote and turned the channel on the TV.

"Katelyn move!" Karen said as she snatched the remote out of Katelyn's hand.

Katelyn jumped when Karen snatched the remote.

"Fine I will be back downstairs in a few minutes." Katelyn said as she ran towards the stairs. Kayla followed Katelyn upstairs.

Karen walked to the closet to grab her coat.

"Can I speak with you for a moment Karen?" Fitz asked.

"Yes Fitz." Karen said as she looked at Fitz curiously.

"You told Olivia to back away from Mackenzie."

Karen cut Fitz off.

"I didn't tell her that. I told her if she keeps trying to take her mom's place she is going to push her away. I told her that she should let you and Marisa be Mackenzie's parents. She will only confuse the girl if she tries to act like her Mom now. Olivia should not be making parenting decisions without you or Marisa's consent. All Mackenzie knows is you and Marisa. Olivia has known Mackenzie two months. She should not be making parenting decisions. Olivia should be your wife and Mackenzie's stepmom." Karen said as she put on her coat.

"No offense Karen, but Marisa is my ex-wife. I keep in contact with her because Mackenzie is close to Marisa. She is not Mackenzie's mom and she will be the last one who makes parenting decisions concerning Mackenzie. Do not reduce Olivia's role as Mackenzie's mom in front of Mackenzie or Kayla. You and Katelyn are welcome to come over anytime, but if you and your daughter continue to try and put distance between my daughter and her mom, I'm going to ask that you not come over anymore." Fitz said.

Karen shook her head at Fitz.

"I will call Olivia later." Karen said as she opened the door and looked at the stairway to see if Katelyn was on her way downstairs.

She was surprised when she saw Mackenzie standing in the stairway. She had heard their conversation. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen when she noticed Karen and Fitz staring at her.


	77. Chapter 77

"Hi" Olivia said as Fitz walked in her room.

"Hi." Fitz said as he walked over and sat on the bed next to Olivia.

"How are you feeling?" Fitz asked as he rubbed Olivia's leg.

"Better. It's quieter now." Olivia said smiling.

"Karen and Katelyn are gone. Mackenzie and Kayla are downstairs watching a movie." Fitz said as he looked around the room for the massage oil they used last time they slept together in Olivia's room.

Olivia pointed to her nightstand. Fitz leaned over and opened the drawer. He took the massage oil out of the drawer and poured some in his hands. He rubbed the oil on the inside of Olivia's thighs.

"What are you doing Fitz? Why are you teasing me, you know we can't do that for another few months." Olivia said as she looked at Fitz hand on the inside of her thigh.

"No we can't, but we can do this." Fitz said as he leaned over and kissed Olivia's lips.

"Did you bring me my pasta?"

"I thought you already ate."

"I'm pregnant Fitz. I'm hungry every hour." Olivia said laughing.

"Ok. I will bring you your pasta." Fitz said as he rubbed Olivia's stomach before standing up.

"Bring me some water too." Olivia said as Fitz walked out of the room.

"Dad I'm hungry. Can you take me to a restaurant? Some places are still open." Mackenzie asked as Fitz walked into the kitchen.

"You just ate pasta Mackenzie."

"I'm hungry again."

"Get something out the fridge."

"There isn't anything eat in there. She only buys fruits, vegetables and water." Mackenzie said as she turned her nose up.

"Can we go home and bring our chicken nuggets and hot pockets over here?"

"No Mackenzie."

"But I'm hungry Dad!" Mackenzie said as she took the lettuce out the fridge.

"Why doesn't she ever buy any real food?"

Fitz smiled and took out his wallet.

"Here is $20, order a pizza." Fitz said as he handed Mackenzie the money and took the pasta out of the microwave.

"Thanks Dad." Mackenzie said as she took her phone off the kitchen counter.

Fitz walked back upstairs and handed Olivia her pasta and water.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she sat up in bed.

Fitz took the remote and turned the TV to ESPN.

"Come in." Olivia said when she heard someone knocking on her door a few minutes later.

"Hi Mom." Mackenzie said as she walked in Olivia's room.

"Hi." Olivia said as she reached for her bottle of water.

"Dad I need more money. I ordered breadsticks too."

"I don't have anymore cash Mackenzie, call back and take the breadsticks off." Fitz said.

Olivia looked at Fitz confused.

"She ordered pizza." Fitz said.

"Oh." Olivia said as she looked around her room.

"There is some cash in my wallet." Olivia said as she pointed to her purse in the chair.

"Thanks mom." Mackenzie said as she walked over and took Olivia's purse out the chair.

Mackenzie handed Olivia her purse.

"My hands are full." Olivia said as she held her plate of pasta.

Mackenzie reached in Olivia's purse and took out $10.

"Mom can you buy me a purse like yours?" Mackenzie asked as she put the purse back in the chair.

Olivia chuckled.

"If you stop fighting with Katelyn, I will buy you a purse."

"She starts it. She is always talking about how I'm not going to take her place." Mackenzie said sadly as she looked at the TV.

"Come here Mackenzie." Olivia said as he put her plate down and patted the spot next to her.

Mackenzie walked over and sat on the bed next to Olivia.

"You and Katelyn have to stop this competition. I really don't understand why Katelyn is so competitive with you. She has Karen. I have made several mistakes in the past and I owe you so much. You can have that purse." Olivia said as she pointed towards the chair.

"You tell Katelyn that your mom gave you a $2000 purse and that you will be getting more stuff for Christmas." Olivia said as she wrapped her free arm around Mackenzie."

"$2000." Fitz said as he shook his head.

"You spent $2000 on a purse?"

"Yes." Olivia said as she looked at her purse in the chair. I have four purses like that.

"Mackenzie is not getting a $2000 purse." Fitz said.

"Mackenzie is getting the purse Fitz."

"Take my stuff out my purse and put it in my gray purse that is hanging in my closet." Olivia said.

"Ok." Mackenzie said happily.

Fitz shook his head at Olivia.

"Thanks mom." Mackenzie said after she had taken everything out the purse.

"Bring me a slice of pizza." Olivia said as Mackenzie walked out of her room.


	78. Chapter 78

"You gave Mackenzie a $2000 purse." Fitz said when Mackenzie walked out of Olivia's room.

"She wanted a purse Fitz. It's not like I bought her a car."

"You're missing the point Olivia. " Fitz said as he turned off the TV.

"Mackenzie does not need another purse. She doesn't take care of the purses she has. Have you seen the inside of her purse? It is full of Twinkies and gum wrappers. "Fitz said.

Olivia laughed.

"Whose fault is that Fitz?"

"You keep letting her eat so much junk food."

"Mackenzie does not eat that much junk food, and besides she is on the swim team, so she stays in shape." Fitz said.

"I never see her eat any fruits or vegetables." Olivia said as she handed her empty plate to Fitz.

"She will start eating more fruits and vegetables." Fitz said as he took the plate from Olivia.

"We need to talk about your spending habits. Why are you spending so much on purses? How much do you spend on clothes and shoes?"

"Olivia smiled."

"I like nice things." Olivia said as she looked at the shopping bag by her closet door. She had forgotten to put her new outfits in her closet.

"I do too, but I won't spend $2,000 on clothes and shoes. That is a waste of money. I buy clothes from whatever department store has a sale."

"The quality is better." Olivia said as rubbed the fabric on her sleepshirt."

"How much did that cost?" Fitz asked.

"Only $150.00 it was on sale."

"Only $150.00." Fitz said as he got out the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Fitz.

Fitz turned on the tub faucet and walked back in the room.

That is to much money." Fitz said as he picked Olivia's plate up and walked out of the room.

"Pizza is here Dad." Mackenzie said when Fitz walked in the kitchen.

"Ok Mackenzie." Fitz said as he quickly walked out the kitchen and back upstairs.

Fitz walked back in the bathroom and turned the water off. Olivia had turned the TV back on and was watching a movie. Fitz walked over and kissed Olivia.

"Come on." Fitz said as he pulled the covers back and unbuttoned Olivia's sleepshirt.

"I can walk Fitz." Olivia said as Fitz put his arm under her leg and picked her up.

"I know you can." Fitz said as he carried Olivia to the bathroom.

Fitz put Olivia down and quickly undressed. He threw his clothes in the bedroom and stepped in the tub. He reached for Olivia's hand and pulled her in the tub careful not to get her cast wet. Fitz picked up Olivia's bodywash and rubbed it on her arm.

Olivia leaned back on Fitz and rubbed his legs. They both looked at the bathroom door when they heard someone knock.

"Dad. I brought you and mom some pizza." Mackenzie said as she walked in the bedroom.

"Where are you?" Mackenzie asked when she didn't see them in the bedroom.

"Put the pizza on the dresser Mackenzie." Olivia called from the bathroom.

"Gross." Mackenzie said to herself as she saw their clothes on the floor.

She quickly put the pizza on the dresser and walked out the room.

"Start locking doors Fitz. She could have walked in here while we were undressed."

"She always does that. I tell her to knock and wait for someone to answer, she seems to only understand the knock part." Fitz said as he moved his hands over Olivia's breast.

"She will start knocking after today." Fitz said chuckling as he moved his hand between Olivia's legs.

"That's not funny Fitz." Olivia said as she picked some water up and splashed it on Fitz face.

"Come on lets hurry up. I'm ready to eat. Olivia said as she sat up.

"Ok."

"Fitz stood up and picked Olivia up. He stepped on the floor and reached for her bathrobe. He helped her put it on and carried her to the bed."

"I will get you some more water." Fitz said as he handed Olivia the plate and walked out the room.

Fitz looked in the family room and saw it was empty. The TV and light were off. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

He went upstairs and stopped when he walked past Mackenzie's door. Her light was still on. He heard on the phone talking to someone. Fitz walked in her room. He wanted to know who she was talking to this late.

Mackenzie looked up surprised to see Fitz.

"Who are you talking too?" Fitz asked.

"Mom." Mackenzie said.

Fitz looked around the room.

"Where is Kayla?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know. She was sleep on the floor when I came upstairs."

Fitz looked in the hall and shook his head.

"Get off the phone and go put your sister in her bed. Fitz said.

"For what? she is already sleep on the floor in the family room." Mackenzie said. She didn't want to hang up the phone.

"Now Mackenzie." Fitz said as walked over and took the phone from Mackenzie.

"Alright." Mackenzie said as she took her phone from Fitz.

"I will call you back in a few minutes Mom." Mackenzie said as she hung up the phone and walked out of her room.

Fitz walked back in Olivia's room She was sleeping. She woke up when she heard her phone ring.

"It's Marisa." Olivia said as she picked her phone up.

Fitz shook his head. Olivia answered her phone.

"Hello?" Olivia said.

"Hi Olivia. It's Marisa, Mackenzie's Mom. I know Mackenzie stays with you on weekends, so I wanted to ask you if Mackenzie could come to my baby shower next week Saturday. I will buy the plane ticket and have her back Sunday night."

Olivia took the phone away from her ear and looked at Fitz. She couldn't believe the nerve of Marisa. She was about to tell her no, but she thought about her conversation with Karen.

"Yes, she can go." Olivia said.

Fitz looked at Olivia wondering what Marisa was talking about.

"She wants to know if Mackenzie can come to her baby shower next week." Olivia said.

Fitz took the phone from Olivia.

"No Marisa." Fitz said as he hung up the phone in Marisa's face.

"She can go Fitz." Olivia said when Fitz threw her phone on the bed.

"No she cannot go." Fitz said as he took the plate off the bed and walked out the room."

Fitz walked back downstairs and put the plate in the dishwasher. He walked in the family room to make sure Kayla was upstairs. He turned the hall light off and walked back upstairs. Olivia had went back to sleep.

He turned both of their ringers off and climbed in bed next to Olivia. He turned on the TV and turned the volume to mute. He looked at the football game and watched it until he fell asleep.


	79. Chapter 79

"Good morning Kayla." Fitz said as Kayla walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning Fitz. I'm hungry."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Toast and eggs." Kayla said as Fitz looked in the fridge.

"Can I help you cook?"

"You sure can. How about you make the toast?" Fitz said as he set the temperature on the toaster.

"Ok." Kayla said happily as she moved a chair and climbed on the counter.

Fitz put the bread box next to Kayla and opened it. He quickly cooked the eggs and put them in a bowl on the kitchen table. He walked back over to the fridge and took out grapes and strawberries. He rinsed them off and poured them in a bowl.

"It smells good in here." Mackenzie said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Sit." Fitz said pointing at the bowl of fruit.

"You are going to start eating more fruits and vegetables."

"Mackenzie turned her nose up at the bowl of fruit."

"I will eat it in my room." Mackenzie said quickly as she took the bowl and walked out the kitchen.

"It's finished." Kayla said as she stacked the toast on a plate."

"Good job." Fitz said as he took the plate and sat it on the table.

Mackenzie knocked on Olivia's door and waited for her to answer before walking in her room.

"Come in."

"Hi mom." Mackenzie said smiling as she walked over to Olivia.

"I made this just for you." Mackenzie said as she sat the bowl of fruit next to Olivia.

Olivia looked at Mackenzie and smiled.

"Nice try. Have a seat." Olivia said pointing to the chair in the corner of the room.

Mackenzie looked confused.

"Sit down." Olivia said.

"Do not get up until you eat that whole bowl of fruit." Olivia said.

"I can't eat all of this."

"Eat it or you will spend the whole day in here." Olivia said as she turned on the TV.

"Breakfast for my pretty woman." Fitz said as he opened Olivia's bedroom door.

Olivia smiled as Fitz walked in the room and handed her a tray with eggs, toast and orange juice.

Fitz kissed Olivia on her lips.

Olivia smiled and nodded towards Mackenzie.

Fitz looked over where Olivia was nodding and was surprised to see Mackenzie.

"Gross." Mackenzie mumbled as she took the grapes out the bowl.

"What are you doing in here Mackenzie?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know. I was just leaving." Mackenzie said as she stood up and walked towards the door."

"Sit down." Olivia said.

"She cannot leave this room until she eats that whole bowl of fruit."

"I'm not eating all of this!" Mackenzie shouted as she stood up.

"Eat the fruit or you're grounded. Bring me your phone." Fitz said.

Mackenzie looked at the bowel of fruit and sat back down in the chair.

She grabbed a handful of grapes and strawberries and stuffed them in her mouth. She quickly ate two more handfuls until the bowl was empty.

"Happy now?" Mackenzie asked as she chewed the fruits.

She held the bowl upside down to show Olivia and Fitz she had eaten all the fruit.

"Good girl." Olivia said smiling.

"Good, later you will eat a bowel of vegetables for lunch. There is toast and eggs downstairs." Fitz said.

"I don't want any vegetables!" Mackenzie shouted.

"Grounded." Fitz said.

"Broccoli sounds nice." Mackenzie said quickly.

Olivia laughed.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and walked out the room.


	80. Chapter 80

"I will get it!" Kayla yelled as she ran towards the door.

Fitz walked out the kitchen to see who was at the door. Fitz unlocked the door and Kayla opened it.

"Good morning Kayla." Karen said as she reached down and picked Kayla up. Karen walked in the house and Katelyn walked in behind her. Fitz was about to close to the door but kept it open when he saw a car pull in the driveway. Mya jumped out the car and ran to the door.

"Good morning Mr. Grant. " Mya said happily.

"Good morning Mya." Fitz said as he stepped back so Mya could walk in the house.

Katelyn rolled her eyes when Mya walked in the family room. Mya smiled at Katelyn and ran upstairs to Mackenzie's room.

"Did you buy me something?" Kayla asked Karen.

"Not yet, but we are going shopping today, and you get to pick your own present." Karen said as she sat Kayla on the floor.

"Good morning Fitz." Karen said as she walked past Fitz and into the kitchen.

"Hi Karen." Fitz said as Karen walked past him.

Karen grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge and walked upstairs. She stopped outside of Mackenzie's door when she heard someone say her name.

"Katelyn should be happy. Karen is back. I wish I could go back to California to my Mom's baby shower, but my Dad won't let me go." Mackenzie said.

"She is having a boy right?" Mya asked.

"Yes, I'm glad she isn't having a girl. I don't want a sister."

"Isn't Kayla your sister?" Mya asked.

"Kayla is my stepsister. At least I think that's what she is to me. My mom said Kayla is my stepsister." Mackenzie said as she shrugged her shoulders confused.

"Wouldn't your mom's baby be your stepbrother?' Mya asked.

"I don't know. This whole thing is confusing to me. I hope my other mom is having a boy. I don't want my dad to have another girl. I won't be special anymore if he has another girl." Mackenzie said sadly.

"I'm so glad. I'm an only child." Mya said as she shook her head at Mackenzie.

Karen walked away from Mackenzie's door and kept walking to Olivia's room.

Karen knocked on the door once and walked in her room.

"Fitz." Olivia said without looking up.

"I'm not Fitz." Karen said as she walked over and sat on the bed next to Olivia.

"Karen." Olivia said surprised to see Karen.

"I called you, but your phone is off."

"It is?" Olivia said as she reached over and picked her phone up.

"I must have forgotten I turned it off." Olivia said as she turned her phone back on.

"I'm going shopping today and I'm taking Kayla with me. Do you need anything?" Karen asked.

"No I don't need anything. Take Mackenzie with you too." Olivia said.

"Mackenzie is hanging out with her friend. She doesn't want to go with us. I just came here to ask if you wanted anything. I'm about to get going before the mall gets crowded." Karen said as she stood up.

"Ok. Call me later." Olivia said as Karen walked out of her room.

"Get your coat Kayla." Karen said as she took her car keys out her pocket.

"Bye Fitz." Kayla said as she took her coat out the closet.

"Bye Kayla." Fitz said as he helped Kayla get her coat.

Katelyn and Kayla followed Karen outside to her car.

Fitz locked the door and went back upstairs to Olivia's room.


	81. Chapter 81

Olivia turned off the TV and sat up. She winced in pain as she moved over to the edge of the bed. She reached over on her nightstand and took one of her pain pills out the bottle. She quickly swallowed the pill and drank the rest of her water bottle. She sat back and looked at the floor before making herself get out the bed. She slowly walked out of her room and into the hall. She walked to Mackenzie's door and walked in her room without knocking.

"Mom what are doing walking? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Mackenzie asked when Olivia walked in her room.

"I'm fine." Olivia said as she walked over and sat on Mackenzie's bed.

"You don't look fine Ms. Pope." Mya said as she looked at Olivia concerned.

"I'm fine Mya. I just came to see what you girls are up too." Olivia said as she sat back in Mackenzie's bed and leaned against the wall.

"We were just talking about your baby." Mya said.

Mackenzie reached over and punched Mya in her arm.

"What? Mackenzie? You didn't say we couldn't talk about her baby." Mya said as she rubbed her arm.

Olivia looked at Mackenzie.

"What about my baby?" Olivia said.

"Mackenzie wants you to have a boy." Mya said.

Mackenzie glared at Mya

"Oh really, you don't want another sister Mackenzie?"

Mackenzie was quiet.

"She doesn't want any sisters. She said she is fine with her stepsister Kayla, but she doesn't want any real sisters." Mya said.

"Mya shut up. You talk too much." Mackenzie said.

Olivia looked at Mya trying to decide if she heard her right.

"Mackenzie, you do know Kayla is your real sister right?"

Mackenzie was quiet.

"Mackenzie" Olivia said.

"No she's not. "Mackenzie said quietly.

"My mom says she is my stepsister. She says I don't have any real sisters." Mackenzie said quietly.

"Marisa told you that?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, she has a different dad so that means she's my step sister."

"That doesn't mean that. It means she is your half sister. Marisa's child would be your step brother, but her child is nothing to you since Marisa and Fitz are divorced." Olivia said.

"Oh. I thought that, but my mom said something different." Mackenzie said.

"Why don't you want another sister Mackenzie?"

"I won't be special anymore." Mackenzie said as her voice cracked. She wiped the tears that were trying to fall from her eyes.

"My dad likes you more than he likes my mom, so he will like the kid you have together more than he likes me." Mackenzie said not able to hold back her tears any longer.

Olivia looked confused as she tried to make sure she heard Mackenzie right. She shook her head at what Mackenzie had just said.

"That's not true Mackenzie. Do you realize what you just said?" Olivia asked.

Mackenzie nodded her head yes.

"Marisa is not your mom. Your parents are Olivia and Fitz. You do understand that right Mackenzie?' Olivia asked.

"Yes." Mackenzie said.

"Ok, moving on. You are just as important as this baby and Kayla. I'm going to have a talk with Marisa." Olivia said as she stood up and walked over to Mackenzie.

"About what?" Mackenzie asked.

"About her confusing my child." Olivia said as she kissed Mackenzie on her forehead and walked out of her room.


	82. Chapter 82

Olivia walked back to her room and called Fitz.

"Fitz can you come upstairs."

"I will be there in a minute." Fitz said as he started walking up the stairs.

Fitz walked in the room and sat next to Olivia.

"You need to talk to Marisa. She is telling Mackenzie our baby is her step sibling."

Fitz smiled and laughed.

"Mackenzie knows the difference Olivia." Fitz said as he stood up and walked in the hall.

Fitz walked to Mackenzie's room and knocked on her door.

"Mackenzie me and your mom need to talk to you." Fitz said as he opened Mackenzie's door.

"Ok. I will be right back Mya." Mackenzie said as she followed Fitz to Olivia's room.

Mackenzie walked in Olivia's room and sat in the chair in the corner.

"Mackenzie you need to stop acting clueless and accept what is going on. Marisa and I divorced. Your mom and I are getting married. Our baby is your full sibling. Kayla is your sister. Marisa's baby is nothing to you."

"Your mom and I are being nice by letting you continue to talk to Marisa, but if you continue to act like Marisa is your Mom and treat Olivia like she is just some woman I'm dating, you will not be allowed to talk to Marisa anymore.

"Marisa needs to move on with her new family. From now on you will refer to Marisa by her name and not mom. Do not call her Mrs. Grant. You will call her Marisa from now on. You need to move on Mackenzie." Fitz said as he wrapped his arm around Olivia.

Mackenzie listened to Fitz without interrupting. She wiped the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes and stared at Olivia and Fitz.

"What's going to happen to me?" Mackenzie asked quietly.

"You and...Marisa are divorced and starting new families. Where do I fit in all this Dad?" Mackenzie asked as her voice cracked.

"You know what I think is going to happen? I think you and mom are going to pick up right where you left off. You're going to have a baby girl, and you're both going to watch that little girl grow up. She is going to draw pictures of her mommy and daddy and you're going to put them on the fridge. You're going to hold her hand and watch her go to school on her first day of kindergarten. You're going to tell her how she is mommy's special girl. You're going to cook for all the bake sales at her school. You're going to teach her how to swim. That girl will never have to go through what I went through. She will brag about how much her mommy and daddy loves her. She will have the childhood I should have had with you and not...Marisa...Mom." Mackenzie said as she wiped her eyes.

"Meanwhile in California, the only Mom I have ever known is having a baby. I'm happy she is having a boy, so hopefully I will still be special to her. It doesn't matter if your baby is a boy or a girl. You already have Kayla. Your right dad, I will accept what is going on. I will be a grown woman in three years so it really doesn't matter anyways." Mackenzie said as she smiled and held her head up.

She quickly walked out of Olivia's room and didn't look back when Fitz called her name.


	83. Chapter 83

Olivia opened her eyes and looked around her dark room. She had fallen asleep after lunch. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 7:00. She turned on her lamp and stood up. She felt better. She decided to walk downstairs to see what Fitz was up too. She stopped outside of Mackenzie's door. Her door was open a crack. Her light was on. Olivia gently pushed her door open. Mackenzie looked up when she saw Olivia walk in her room.

"Where's Mya?" Olivia asked.

"She went home to eat dinner."

"Dad ordered takeout. It's in the kitchen." Mackenzie said as she wrote in her diary.

Olivia walked over and sat on Mackenzie's bed.

"I can bring you your plate, if you don't want to walk downstairs." Mackenzie said without turning around.

"I can wait." Olivia said.

Olivia and Mackenzie both looked at the door when they heard Katelyn downstairs.

"We're back!" Katelyn said as she walked in the house.

Katelyn ran upstairs to Olivia's room. She stopped walking when she saw Olivia in Mackenzie's room.

"Hello!" Katelyn said happily as she walked in Mackenzie's room.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes at Katelyn.

"Mackenzie! My favorite spoiled cousin. I missed you!" Katelyn said as she reached down and hugged Mackenzie.

"Get off me Katelyn!" Mackenzie yelled as she pushed Katelyn off her.

"What has gotten into you?" Mackenzie asked as she stared at Katelyn. She had never seen her so hyper.

"We had so much fun today. We went shopping and skating!"

Katelyn ran to the door when Karen walked in the room with a huge shopping bag. She wrapped her arms around Karen's waist.

"Calm down Katelyn! Damn girl. I am never giving you sugar again." Karen said as she pushed Katelyn off her.

"You were right Mackenzie! I didn't know what I was missing. I always thought you were gross for eating so much junk food, but I eat a huge ice cream sundae today. It was so good!" Katelyn said as she walked over and hugged Olivia."

"Ouch!" Olivia said as she pushed Katelyn off her and grabbed her chest.

"Sorry Aunt Olivia."

"Katelyn! Sit down and shut up!" Karen yelled.

"Ok mom." Katelyn said as she sat on the floor and rocked back and forth.

"This is for you Mackenzie." Karen said as she handed the shopping bag to Mackenzie.

"I came over here earlier to take you and Kayla shopping with me and Katelyn. You were with your friend, so I figured you wouldn't want to go with us. I bought you some clothes and shoes. I think you and Katelyn are the same size.

Mackenzie looked at Karen surprised.

"Thanks...Karen." Mackenzie said.

"You're welcome. Now we have to get going. I'm meeting up with some friends here in DC. I will call you later Olivia." Karen said.

"Can I stay here mom?" Katelyn asked.

"No Katelyn. Let Mackenzie and Olivia have some alone time together. We are going to the movies with my friends. Come on before you make us late." Karen said as she walked over and kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Bye Aunt Olivia. Bye Mackenzie!" Katelyn said.

"No more sugar Katelyn." Olivia said as Katelyn and Karen walked out of Mackenzie's room.


	84. Chapter 84

"This is really nice." Mackenzie said as she looked through the bag.

"You're phone is ringing!" Kayla said as she ran in Mackenzie's room and sat next to Olivia.

"It says mom." Kayla said as she picked up Mackenzie's phone.

"I want to answer it." Kayla said before Mackenzie could grab for her phone.

"Kayla give the phone to Mackenzie." Olivia said.

Kayla ignored Olivia.

"Hello Mackenzie's Mommy." Kayla said happily.

"Hello?" Kayla said again when Marisa didn't say anything.

"Kayla give the phone to Mackenzie." Olivia repeated.

"Hello…Is Mackenzie available." Marisa said.

"Yes she is." Kayla said happily as she stood up and walked over to Mackenzie.

Kayla handed Mackenzie her phone. Mackenzie took the phone from Kayla and accidentally hit the speaker phone button.

"Hello mom….Marisa." Mackenzie said as she looked at Olivia.

"Marisa?" Marisa said.

Mackenzie was quiet. She fiddled with her phone and tried to take it off speaker.

"Is that your stepsister? She sounds adorable." Marisa said.

Olivia looked at Mackenzie and bit her lip. Mackenzie found the right button and took her phone off speaker.

"Yes…that is my stepsister." Mackenzie said as she looked in her diary.

"Come on Kayla. Let's go downstairs." Olivia said as he took Kayla's hand.

Olivia walked out Mackenzie's room and closed her door. She told Kayla to go downstairs and she leaned against the door. She decided had enough of Marisa. She walked back in Mackenzie's room and took her phone away from ear.

"What is your problem Marisa?" Olivia said hastily.

"I'm sorry. Is this Olivia?" Marisa asked.

"Answer the question. Why are you calling my daughter Mackenzie's stepsister? Are you trying to confuse Mackenzie?" Olivia asked.

"Mackenzie knows the difference between a half sibling and a step sibling. Your daughter might as well be her step sibling, since she is now meeting you when she is damn near a grown woman." Marisa said rudely.

"I tell what you Olivia. If you want to be Mom to Mackenzie, you can pay me back my portion of the money I spent on Mackenzie's private school tuition. The nights I stayed up with her when she thought monsters were under her bed. The puke I cleaned up when she had the flu. The desserts I baked for every bake sale at her school. The days of work I missed for swim competitions. Whether you like it or not Olivia, you are Mackenzie's step mom. You don't get to come be mom after I've done all the hard work of raising Mackenzie."

"Yes, you took care of my daughter when I was not there, but that does not change the fact that she is my daughter. Since she is my daughter, and you can't accept that, you will not be speaking to her anymore." Olivia said as she hung up the phone.

Mackenzie stared at Olivia in shock. She stood up and walked over to where Olivia was standing. She wrapped her arms around her waist and put her head on her chest.

"I am so mad at you, but I want to be with you every day." Mackenzie said into Olivia's shirt.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Mackenzie and held her as Mackenzie's tears wet her shirt.


	85. Chapter 85

Mackenzie let go of Olivia and stepped back. She looked at Olivia and didn't say anything. She had so many thoughts running through her mind. She walked over and closed her door and leaned against it. She folded her arms across her chest and held her head up. Olivia looked at Mackenzie and waited for her to speak.

"Do you know my birthday?" Mackenzie asked.

"September 2, 1998. 2:21am 7lbs 2 oz. 21 inches long" Olivia said as she stared at Mackenzie.

"You remember all that?"

"It was Wednesday. My water broke at 7:00 Tuesday night. I was at the kitchen table in Fitz apartment. I was studying. I called Fitz into the kitchen and he took me to the hospital. I wasn't dilated enough so they gave me medicine to speed up the contractions. I asked for an epidural, but I still felt everything. I heard the doctor yell and say I was done. Fitz cut your cord, he held you first." Olivia said as she wiped tears from the corners of her eyes.

Mackenzie looked at the floor.

"Why did you leave? Would it really have been so bad if you were poor? Karen did it, why couldn't you?"

"I was scared Mackenzie. I was in California. My parents and Karen were in New York. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you come see me?"

"I wanted you to have a happy childhood. By the time I got into my career, Fitz and Marisa were raising you. I didn't want to intrude. "

Mackenzie wiped her eyes.

"Were you ever planning on telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I don't know. I just thought so much time had gone by and didn't know how. I met Fitz when I moved to DC and we started dating and I'm getting divorced, it's just all so much. I wanted you to continue being happy. Fitz was ready to tell you the truth. I didn't know how you would react. You seemed so enamored by me because of my books. I knew that would wear off." Olivia said as she ran her hand over her cast.

"Mackenzie I just want you to be happy. If you want to still talk to Marisa you can, but I want you to be happy here with me."

"Marisa is jealous of you." Mackenzie said quietly.

"I can see why. You're gorgeous." Mackenzie said under her breath.

"Hey you look just like me." Olivia said smiling.

"You're prettier than me." Mackenzie said quietly.

"No I'm not." Olivia said.

Mackenzie looked at Olivia and smiled.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat and watch a movie in my room." Olivia said as she reached for Mackenzie's hand.

"How about you go pick a movie and I go downstairs and get your food. I know you two are hungry." Mackenzie said as she poked Olivia's stomach.

"Yes we are hungry." Olivia said smiling as she touched her stomach.

"What do you want to name the baby?" Mackenzie asked.

"Fitz and I are going to let you and Kayla pick the name."

"If it's a girl we can name her Shauna." Mackenzie said as they walked in the hall.

Olivia laughed.

"I like that name." Olivia said as she walked to her room.

"I like the name Claire too." Mackenzie said as she walked down the stairs.


	86. Chapter 86

"You never told me how your trip to California was?" Olivia said as Mackenzie sat on her bed with a bucket of popcorn.

Mackenzie had sat the Chinese takeout boxes on the nightstand. Olivia was using her pregnancy as an excuse to eat food she usually didn't eat. Since Fitz insisted on ordering food, Olivia was content eating takeout for the weekend. She was going to make Fitz cook real food next week.

"It was fun, except for Malik's family seemed like they didn't want me there. I overheard a conversation between Malik and his sister. She was asking him why was I there? His sister is really rude. She didn't speak to me at my spa party. Marisa and my Aunt Kelly were nice to me. They're always nice. Malik and Martin are nice. Bianca is rude." Mackenzie said as she ate a handful of popcorn.

"Who are Martin and Bianca?"

"Malik's kids. Martin is 15 and Bianca is 12. They visit Malik on the weekends."

"I heard Bianca tell her aunt that she doesn't like me or Marisa. She said she feels like Marisa is taking her Dad away from her." Mackenzie said as she chewed her popcorn.

"I still had fun though. My family was happy I came to see them in California. I want to go to Marisa's baby shower next Saturday. Why can't I go to California next weekend?" Mackenzie asked curiously.

"I won't let her say thing bad about you." Mackenzie said as she put the popcorn bucket down and looked at Olivia.

"I will talk to Fitz about it." Olivia said.

"Why do you have to ask my Dad when I stay with you on weekends?"

"Because we both need to agree on letting you go to California."

They both looked at the door when they heard Fitz yell downstairs.

"Kayla come back in the house!" Fitz yelled.

"But I want to see my grandparents!" Kayla yelled.

Olivia tried to get out of bed to quickly and knocked the popcorn bucket over.

"Ouch." Olivia said as she stumbled and hit her arm on the nightstand.

"Mom slow down." Mackenzie said as she got the bed and helped Olivia up.

"I have to go see what is going on downstairs."Olivia said as she stood up.

Fitz walked in the room and looked at Olivia and Mackenzie.

"Are you ok Livvy?" Fitz asked as he quickly picked Olivia up.

"I'm fine Fitz. What is going on downstairs?" Olivia asked as Fitz sat her on the bed.

"Jake's parents are outside. They want to see Kayla." Fitz said as he looked at the popcorn mess on the bed.

Olivia rubbed her arm and sighed. Let them in. I will be down there in a minute to talk them.

"Are you sure you want to talk to them?' Fitz asked.

"Yeah Fitz. Kayla wants to see them."


End file.
